


A Shot in the Dark

by cookies_with_despair



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, demon slayers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_with_despair/pseuds/cookies_with_despair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People often say that ignorance is bliss. And in a world infested by demons and creatures straight from myths and legends, that statement couldn't be more true. Thankfully, there's an organization which protects the world from this danger, and they call themselves the Demon Slayers Society. Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi and Yazawa Nico are part of it, secretely keeping it from the members of μ's. But when Nishikino Maki starts seeing things she wasn't supposed to see, and learn things she shouldn't have learned, she realized too late that indeed, ignorance was bliss.</p>
<p>Especially when she got too close to Yazawa Nico, a half-demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Brink of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first fic I ever published on a site. I'm sorry if there's any typos, English is not my first language.
> 
> The story takes place in the Second Season of the Anime, after episode 2. Eli is still the Student Council President at this point, but it will eventually change to Honoka. Anyway, enjoy!

_I am a monster._

_I have always been._

_Since the day I saw it, since the day I accepted it, my life has been nothing but trouble._

_Blood. I have blood in my hands. The demon, the youkai, the entity, whatever you may call it, helped me to achieve it._

_I tried to convince myself that I wasn't a monster. I failed. I am the demon and the demon is me. Two identities clashing and blending into a horrendous struggle._

_I never asked for this. I wanted to be a normal girl living oblivious in an abnormal world. But I can see them. I can see the demons roaming around, the good and bad ones. And they can see me too. They can see what resides inside me. They can see who I really am. I can see them trembling in fear, bowing to the laughing demon. Its laugh resonates through my bones, freezing my blood and heart. But it's me or the demon who's laughing?_

_I don't know. I don't know anything about myself. I can't tell the difference between me and the demon. All I know, is that I have to keep running. I can't stay where I am. They will find me. They always do. They will destroy whatever I hold dear._

_They see me just as another demon to kill. I am nothing but another target, another monster who deserves nothing but hell._

 

_However, what is hell? I have been living there as long as I can remember. It won't make a difference. Whatever afterlife holds, it can't be worse than my life._

_I don't deserve happiness when I destroyed it for many people. And I accept it. I'm only alive because of the blood I had shed. Do you ever look yourself at the mirror and get scared at what you see? Not to sound offensive, but I really do. Because I never see myself. I only see the agony of the ones who are not here anymore._

_It's depressing, I know. But I'm telling the truth. Even the ones closest to me have to be wary. Even my own family has to be wary of me. I don't blame them. I don't blame anyone but myself._

_My name is Yazawa Nico, and I am a half-demon._

 

* * *

 

"Nicocchi." A worried voice reached the raven-haired girl. Still looking out the window, the girl hummed in acknowledgement, a hand resting on her cheek. It was a Monday afternoon, with a bit of clouds and a warm sun. All of this, of course, going unnoticed by the girl. A sigh was heard from the same voice.

 

"You know, after the last winning performance of μ’s, I thought you would be happier." The voice said, sitting in the desk in front of the other girl, hands shuffling a deck of cards. "Or could it be, it's Nicocchi on those days?~" The voice giggled.

 

The girl groaned in annoyance. "Shut up, Nozomi."

 

The girl named Nozomi giggled again, but got serious in an instant. "Seriously, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your lunch." To emphasize her point, the purple-haired girl gestured towards the untouched and cold bento which rested on Nico's desk. The latter sighed, her previous annoyed expression changing to anxiety. She looked at her friend. She hesitated for a few seconds, before giving in.

 

"It's just... I'm getting restless. I'm not used to so much peace. It's... unnerving." Nico confessed, fear crossing her eyes for just a second. Nozomi was taken aback, not expecting the girl to talk about that in school. Nonetheless, she softly smiled.

 

"It's normal, Nicocchi. You don't have to worry about anything; you're under the Demon Slayers protection after all. You are under the protection of me~" She winked at her last statement which caused the other girl to roll her eyes.

 

"That's reassuring."

 

"Oh, c'mon, I know you enjoy my presence." Nozomi pouted.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nico dismissed her with a wave of her hand. Same hand that was taken by Nozomi, an action who caught Nico completely out of guard.

 

"But seriously, Nicocchi, relax. You're safe now. Just enjoy your life to the fullest and think about how far μ’s has come, especially you. Don't think about what might happen, or happened." The older girl smiled at Nico, who blinked in surprise and blushed.

 

"W-What's with you getting all wise and warm all of a sudden." Nico yanked her hand away, embarrassed. Nozomi just laughed.

 

"You're so shy~"

 

"I-I'm not!"

 

"You are~"

 

"I said I'm not!"

 

"Both of you, stop it." Suddenly, a new voice interrupted, a voice they knew very well.

 

"Elicchi!"

 

Nico looked at Eli with grateful eyes. Eli subtly smiled and crossed her arms, looking sternly at Nozomi.

 

"Nozomi, I thought you agreed in helping me with the Student Council this lunch."

 

Nozomi froze a little, remembering. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Elicchi, it's just that Nicocchi had such a long face, I couldn't help myself."

 

"Hey, don't blame me!" Nico huffed. Eli just sighed.

 

"She looks fine. Come on, we have a lot of work to do. Excuse us, Nico." The blonde smiled apologetically, practically dragging the Vice President out of the classroom. Nico raised an eyebrow; she wasn't usually so pushy, but after a few seconds she discarded the thought. Parfait shenanigans. She resumed her admiration of the window.

 

How long has it been since she met the two girls? It was only two years, but it felt so much longer. They were the only ones who knew her secret; scratch that, they were the only ones who knew about the existence of demons. They were the ones who saved Nico of being killed multiple times. If it weren’t for the fact she met them, she wouldn't be in μ’s. She wouldn't have made such wonderful friends. She wouldn't be sitting in a chair staring out the window without fear of suddenly getting attacked. She was grateful.

 

But deep down she knew something was amiss. She didn't deserve this happiness. It was going too smoothly for her liking. Call her paranoid, but that emotion is what kept Nico alive in the past. She needed to be wary.

 

_Idiot. You're overthinking things._

 

The raven-haired girl shook her head. She was being stupid. She needed to trust her friends; she needed to trust the Demon Slayers Society.

 

_Thank you for the food._

The petite girl finally touched her lunch.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" Nozomi asked in an extremely serious tone. The President, leaning on the table of the Student Council nodded, aggravated.

 

"Miss Minami noticed it first. More demons are being attracted to school, probably following Nico's scent."

 

"And what's the Society doing about it?" Nozomi asked, trying to hide her nervousness with her cards.

 

"They're doing what they can to eliminate them and to hide Nico’s scent. But they need reinforcements." Eli stopped, knowing her friend understood.

 

"They need us." Nozomi finished for her.

 

Both fell into silence. Eli and Nozomi, since they were little, knew how to slay demons with their eyes closed. Their parents were Slayers and at first they only knew each other because of that. But all the fights together, the laughs, the tears, brought them more closer than ever, especially when they met Nico. Being a Slayer was part of who they were; protecting the ones they cared about was their wish and duty. However, they had an obstacle now, and as much as they didn't like to label it like that, it was μ’s. The rest of the group was oblivious to the reality of the world. They were oblivious to the third-years’ identities.

 

They considered the possibility of telling them. But besides the fact it was dangerous, each time they rehearsed it, it was like playing a line from a bad science fiction movie. They would probably laugh and consider the mental health of their three seniors.

 

But what else could they do? It would be too suspicious to disappear in the middle of class or worse, in the middle of practice. Between slaying demons and practicing, the former came first no matter what. And inside that responsibility, was the protection of the half-demon Yazawa Nico.

 

If the rogue Demon Slayers and Demon Hunters found out that the Society was _protecting_ a demon, it would cause a huge uproar. It was forbidden by the higher ranks and Church to even show mercy towards a demon, no matter the size or personality. It was punished by immediate death.

 

"We need to protect Nicocchi. We need to protect μ’s. We need to protect the school." Nozomi broke the long silence, staring out the window of the Student Council room. A small demon was perched at it but with a snap of fingers by the purple-haired girl, it was gone.

 

"I know. We must." Eli agreed, staring at the spot the demon used to be. "But what are we going to do about practice? Miss Minami said she wanted us today after school."

 

Nozomi considered an option. "I'll come up with something. I even could use some of my persuasive methods." The girl smirked darkly.

 

Eli shivered at the thought. "Please, don't. We don't want to traumatize them."

 

"Just kidding. Just make sure to bring your weapon, Elicchi."

 

"I even sleep with it under my pillow. Forgetting it would be like forgetting who I am" Eli smiled and showed her a necklace. It had a small golden cross on it. Nozomi smiled back.

 

"As expected of the President~ So diligent." The purple-haired girl teased.

 

"You could try to be a little too, Nozomi."

 

"Oh my, you know that's not my style." Nozomi closed her eyes while shuffling her cards, a calm smile playing in her lips. Eli wanted to argue but decided against it, settling with comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

"Maki-saaan, you came."

 

_Ugh, why me._

 

Nishikino Maki stepped inside the bathroom, a creature she hoped it was an hallucination greeting her.

 

"I'm not interested in talking with a figment of my imagination." She harshly answered, making sure the cubicles were empty. When she was, she looked at the mirror and tried to fix her hair.

 

"But you can see meeeee." The creature answered in a speed that made Maki's blood boil in irritation.

 

"Shut up." Was the kind response of the redhead.

 

"Maaaaaki-saaaaan." The creature started to sob. Maki couldn't help but look at it through the mirror. It was a small man, completely red and with an incredible ugly face and long tongue. It was all hunched over one toilet, occasionally licking the surface. The first time she saw it, besides refusing to use the school’s toilets ever again and almost puking at the spot, she seriously worried about her sanity. It could only be her brain playing cruel tricks on her. How else the creature would know her name? And no matter to which bathroom she went, the demon always was there, calling Maki’s name with sparkles in its eyes.

 

"Aren't you supposed to appear at night?" Despite of herself, Maki was curious, even if it was her own doing. She recognized the creature, the demon or youkai from the old Japanese Folklore. Akaname was the name, and the only thing it did was lick off the filth of bathrooms. But according to the legends, it appeared at night. Something along the lines of "the personification of the fear of using dark bathrooms late at night" or something. Of course, Maki didn’t believe in such unscientific things. She often found mythology too fantastic for her liking.

 

"I'm not being supervised. The Society lets me stay." Akaname confessed, surprised that Maki spoke back. Maki raised her eyebrow, face emotionless.

 

"What are you saying? I don't get it." Maki deadpanned, finishing her hair. Talking to her own mind was annoying. How did she managed to imagine such things?

 

"Have you not seen the others demons in school?" The red demon tilted its head in curiosity. The readhead flinched. She had. In the classrooms, the campus, the hallways. And they even seemed to see her as well, as if they were aware that she could see them. Heck, she even saw a boy who offered her tofu once. As far as she knew, she attended an all-girls school.

 

"O-Of course not." Maki denied, starting to twirl her hair furiously. So much for fixing it.

 

"Maki-saaan, is not good to lie."

 

"Who's lying?!"

 

"You." Maki widened her eyes when she heard another voice coming from the mirror.

 

"Oooh Ungaikyo-san is here." Akaname commented casually.

 

_I'm losing it._

As on cue, the mirror which in she was looking started to shift, and black mist emanated from the glass. A twisted version of Maki, much, much older, stared at her with a creepy smile.

 

"Hey, me." The old Maki purred.

 

_I'm out._

 

"Wait, Maki-saaan, she's just messing with youuuu." But Maki didn’t hear the red demon as she stomped out of the bathroom, trying to erase the awful image she saw of herself.

 

"Are you okay, Maki-chan?" The redhead slightly jumped at the voice of her friend. She completely forgot she told Rin and Hanayo to wait outside the bathroom. Both were looking at her with concerned expressions.

 

"A-Ah, yeah, I'm fine." Maki cleared her throat, willing her heartbeat to regulate. The childhood friends looked at each other, obviously not buying it.

 

"Are you sure? You look pale." Hanayo timidly pointed out. Maki wanted to scream in frustration but neither of their friends deserved such an outburst.

 

"Yeah, I just have a stomachache, that's all."

 

"Then let's go to the infirmary!" Rin took her friend’s arm, who refused to move.

 

"I told you, I'm fine!" Maki started to struggle against Rin's powerful grip.

 

"But Maki-chan, what if you die?!" Rin whined.

 

"I'm not going to! That's ridiculous."

 

"G-Guys..." Hanayo sighed in frustration.

 

Luckily, the bell rang. Maki had never been more happy about that.

 

"Come on, let go, class is going to start." Maki reminded. Rin loosened her grip in defeat.

 

"But if you feel bad anytime, say it!" Rin exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I will." Maki waved her off, starting to make her way towards their classroom.

 

"I can make you a herbal tea after school." Hanayo suggested. Maki smiled gratefully at the brunette.

 

"Yes, thank you."

 

"I can hug you till you feel better, nya!"

 

"No, thank you." But Rin hugged Maki anyway.

 

"Ueeh!"

 

As much as she disliked lying to her friends, she couldn't tell them the things she saw. Would they even believe her, anyway?  She doubted it. Still, she was grateful that her friends managed to cheer her up without even knowing what was going on inside the redhead's mind.

 

_I'll never go the bathroom again._

 

* * *

 

"Eeeh! Practice is cancelled?" Honoka pouted in the club room's table. Eli, who was standing at the head, nodded.

 

"I'm sorry, but the school has a private meeting with all the club presidents and Student Council. All the students have to leave."

 

"And since when do these meetings take place? The archery club president didn't say anything about it." Umi calmly commented.

 

"That's because it never took place before. This is the first meeting taking place." Eli answered without missing a beat.

 

"But why all the students have to leave? The meeting can take place in any room." Umi wondered. Eli subtly twitched. She knew it wasn't going to be so easy to convince them.

 

"I don't know. Miss Minami said it. It has to be very Important if she only wants certain people to be here."

 

"What if the school is in danger of closing again?" Honoka panicked and stood up.

 

"It’s not that." The only person who was missing entered the room. Nozomi swiftly walked and sat in her empty seat, gaining questioning looks from the rest of the girls.

 

"Then what is it?" Maki intervened, impatient.

 

"Mou, why are you girls so nosy?" Nico complained, leaning in the chair below the computer. "Just do as you're told. I can tell you the details later."

 

"It’s not fair!" Rin slumped on the table. "Cutting our time because of a meeting..."

 

"I know, Rin." Eli agreed kindly. "But it's only one day. Then we go back to practice like we always do."

 

"I guess you're right..."

 

After that they fell in a depressed silence. They got so used to practice and spending time with each other that when they got deprived of it, they didn't know what to do.

 

"Yosh, who's up for food?!" Honoka happily suggested. Most girls agreed immediately.

 

"Let's go to the new ramen shop down the street!"

 

"Eeh?! What about rice?!"

 

And they all started discussing places to eat. All except Eli, Nozomi, Nico and Maki. The latter glanced at the third-years, catching their troubled expressions. Something was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

 

_Strange._

 

When the girls decided on the place, they said goodbye to the older girls, making their way out. At the last second, Maki turned her head, and saw a pained expression in the raven-haired girl's face. Maki's throat got dry.

 

_Nico-chan?_

 

But she couldn't ask what was wrong. Rin was behind her and she pushed her to get out.

 

_Something definitely is wrong._

 

At this point of the day, Maki was seriously starting to worry. First, she started to see demons around the school, which she assumed was her imagination. Second, the encounter in the bathroom felt so real that she still felt somewhat agitated. And third, the school suddenly decided to held a meeting, without students.

 

_What if...?_

 

No, it couldn't be. Maki wasn't in some kind of supernatural world. All of this had a rational and logical explanation. She wasn't going mad.

 

"Maki-chan, and your bag?" Hanayo asked the redhead after they reached the shoe lockers. She looked at the brunette weirdly before realizing the lack of weight in her shoulder. She silently cursed and told her friends to go without her. They protested, but Maki said she knew where the place was; she could reach them in no time. Besides, she wanted to interrogate the third-years further.

 

Sadly, when she went back to the clubroom, it was empty. Her bag was there, but the girls were missing. Sighing, she turned on her heels, only to realize the door was closed.

 

_I left it open._

 

She tried to open it, but the door was locked. Not even rattling it and kicking it made a difference. Feeling her heartbeat raise, she tried the window, but had no luck either. She was trapped.

 

"If this is a joke, it's not funny." Maki yelled to whoever was doing this prank. If it was Nico, she was going to kick her to the moon.

 

All of a sudden, the room darkened. Outside, the clouds gathered and tucked the sky in a black blanket. The redhead blinked trying to adjust to the shadows.

 

_What the hell._

 

"Hehehe~" A child’s laugh resonated behind Maki. Yelping, Maki jumped and moved to the other corner of the room. She frantically tried to open the door. She didn't bother to deny it: she was scared.

 

"W-Who's there?" Putting on a brave face, the redhead asked out loud. The same laugh was heard, and the whole building started to shake. Maki grabbed the door for support, looking around for the source of the voice.

 

_Seriously?! An earthquake?!_

 

The stuff from the shelves fell and the table slided to one side of the room, chairs clattering and windows vibrating. Just when Maki couldn't maintain her balance and fell, a chair flew straight to where her head was a mere second ago. The momentum was so much that it broke almost the whole door, leaving a huge hole. Maki stared at it, amethyst eyes wide in horror. She ordered her body to move, but her brain was paralyzed. She couldn't even scream. More chairs flew across the room, barely missing Maki. By the time it stopped, the hole was huge enough for her to cross.

 

Swallowing her fear, the adrenaline finally kicked in and Maki made a run for it. She almost tripped but managed to stand her ground, crossing the hole. The building was sporadically shaking by now.

 

_I don't get it I don't get it I don't get I-_

 

Her head repeated the phrase like a broken record while she sprinted down the hallway. The same laugh followed her, and the redhead realized the little child was a poltergeist. Said child continued to throw chairs and break windows. A glass shard cut deep into Maki's cheek, but ignoring the pain she continued to run, her legs being fueled by her terror.

 

At least she knew she wasn't hallucinating; not that it helped in her current situation.

 

"Maki-saaan, dodge!" A familiar lazy voice warned in front of her. Without thinking it twice, Maki threw herself to the floor, hoping she was dodging in the right direction. A huge mirror flew above her, cutting the poltergeist in half and dissolving it in black mist. Maki’s body was trembling and her breathing was uneven.

 

"Are you okay?" No other than the demon Akaname appeared in front of her, a toilet in hand.

 

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Maki said after calming herself down. "Was that...?"

 

"Yeah, it was Ungaikyo-san. But don't worry about her, she can transfer herself to another mirror."

 

"I see...Wait, no!" Maki harshly stood up. "What the hell is going on?! Why was I being attacked?! Why demons exist in the first place? Why?!" The redhead wildly gestured to her surroundings, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

"Why, you ask... I don't know. I just know the Society is taking care of things." The demon leaned in his toilet, thinking hard. He pointed to the broken windows. Following his cue, Maki peeked out.

 

"What..." She was left in mid sentence. Outside, in the school backyard, millions of demons of different sizes and shapes piled up, fighting against what Maki recognized as humans. Humans with strange weapons.

 

"Is that the Society?" The pianist barely asked. The red demon nodded.

 

"Only the strongest humans are part of it. Don't worry, they can handle it. You should leave."

 

"B-But...!" Maki tried to protest, but in all honesty, she was powerless right now. Her understanding of the situation was still close to zero. She suddenly remembered something though.

 

"The meeting! Nico-chan, Eli and Nozomi were there! Where are they?!" Maki looked back at the demon with desperation and frustration in her voice and eyes.

 

Contrary to what she expected, the demon smiled. A weird smile, giving the fact its tongue never left the toilet. "Go outside and see for yourself."

 

"What's with that cryptic message?!" But her words reached invisible ears as Akaname vanished from her sight. Maki groaned in frustration, ruffling her hair.

 

_I'm definitely losing it._

 

* * *

 

She eventually reached the exit, between flashing of explosions and some little demons running in fear in the hallways. She was tempted to go the battlefield through the backyard but decided against it. She hurriedly changed shoes at the lockers and pushed open the front doors. When she was finally outside and a few meters away from school, she doubled over and breathed hard.

 

_So I'm supposed to pretend nothing happened?_

 

Maki was utterly lost. The sky was still black, and the streets were empty. While she was standing there, hands on her knees, a whole battle was taking place behind the school.

 

_I still don't get it._

 

The redhead after calming herself down again, now walked the remaining of the school’s walkway. As soon as she passed the open gates, they closed.

 

_Figures._

 

Releasing a long sigh, Maki started to make her way towards the place she was supposed to go with the rest of Muse. She wondered if they noticed something strange. She wondered if they saw the demons too. She wondered if the third-years were fine.

 

Her wondering was interrupted by a huge roar behind her. Slowly turning her head, fearing the worst, she saw a colossal three-headed demon inside the school’s walkway, roaring to someone perched up at the roof.

 

The dark skies made it hard to see, but Maki clearly distinguished twin pigtails swaying with the wind, red ribbons keeping them in place. She noticed the trademark uniform, the open blazer revealing a pink cardigan. She especially noticed those red eyes shining amidst the darkness.

 

"Nico-chan." Maki whispered, as if she could hear her from all the way down. The third-year was balancing in the edge, her eyes glued to the demon. Or was she just staring at the ground? It was difficult to tell. But one thing the redhead knew, is that Nico wasn't supposed to be there.

 

The redhead took hesitant steps towards the gate, her gaze never leaving the petite girl. The latter just stood there, frozen like a statue.

 

_Don't jump._

 

The demon growled.

 

_Please, don't do it._

 

Maki remembered the girl's pained expression she saw back in the clubroom. She should have stopped. She should have asked what was wrong.

 

_It’s not the solution._

 

Part of her hoped that she was actually from that weird Society. But putting facts together, Nico was either busy with school, μ’s or her family. She didn't have time to be fighting demons. She was just a normal girl.

 

_Don't leave us behind._

 

Maki cursed herself. She was rooted to the spot. She was feeling too much emotions at the same time. She wasn't used to that.

 

_I'm a coward._

 

Her legs started to tremble as she saw Nico leaning forward. Her head screamed yet she remained silent. Her pulse went haywire yet her blood felt like burning ice.

 

Yazawa Nico jumped.


	2. Behind The Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three older girls in μ's are not what they seem. Besides singing and dancing, besides being normal students, they are Demon Slayers. When the school gets attacked, these three girls are ready to defend it with all they got, no hesitation filling their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who read chapter 1! I'm really glad you liked it. Here's chapter 2, and hopefully I'll be posting chapter 3 soon!

_Loneliness was my only companion._

_Even the demon inside me ignored me when the tears couldn't stop._

_When I was sad, I used to visit him. I talked to him, as if he was going to answer back. It was always cold. No matter how many layers of clothes I used, I never got warm. Winter was an endless parade in which I was the main attraction. The streets were my stage, and blood was my refuge._

_I didn't attend school. Who could when you were being followed most of the day? Using the darkest corners, the most hidden places, I read books my family gave me._

_My family._

_They were so close, yet so far. My family was the only reason I chose to stay alive. They gave me purpose. Even if for a flicker of moments, they gave me happiness. I swore to myself to protect them with my life._

_Eventually, I forgot how to smile. An ironic fact, given that my name means literally smile. I only fought, I only got hurt. There were moments when I stopped feeling pity for whoever I was killing. There were moments when I laughed along  with the demon._

_From that moment onwards, I knew I became a monster._

 

* * *

 

"You felt that?" Eli asked, face scrutinizing through the window. Nozomi nodded solemnly.

 

"How did they find me?" Nico cringed.

 

"We don't know. But we need to move _now_." Eli drifted from the window and stared at the two warriors.

 

"What about that?" Nico pointed to a lonely bag in the table. Eli cursed in Russian.

 

"Maki is still here." Both Nico and Nozomi widened her eyes.

 

"I'll give it to her and escort her outside." The raven-haired girl declared, getting up from her seat. Nozomi took her arm, alarmed.

 

"No, Nicocchi, it's already too late."

 

"What do you mean it's too late?! You want her to die?!" Nico yanked her arm away and glared at Nozomi. The latter made such a hard and furious face that Nico was taken aback.

 

"She's already coming, as well as the demons. We can't afford to protect her and fight at the same time."

 

"Then what?" Nico demanded, less loudly yet still angry.

 

"Guys, Maki's getting closer." The blonde warned. Both Nozomi and Nico continued their glare competition.

 

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work. It's the only choice we have now." Nozomi softened her expression and silently begged Nico to comply. The latter growled but relented.

 

"Whatever it is, if I found Maki-chan dead, I'll never forgive you." Nico said in an icy tone. Nozomi slightly smiled.

 

"Neither will I."

 

"Guys!"

 

The three girls, by silent agreement, opened the window and jumped outside just when Maki opened the clubroom's door. As soon as they touched the ground, they sprinted towards the centre of the backyard, where people and demons alike were gathering.

 

"Ayase-san, Toujou-san, Yazawa-san!" Miss Minami noticed the three girls approaching and called them, a slight frown present on her face.

 

"Miss Minami, what are the orders?" Eli promptly asked, standing straight. Nozomi copied her, and Nico clumsily tried to do the same. Even after all this time, she was still not used to following orders and to look at the older woman without thinking she was Kotori.

 

"For the meantime, each one of you go cover the weakest points in school. Toujou-san, if you can, make a barrier. The situation is really bad. We have demons coming from everywhere, almost all above Rank 3. Don't hold back; we need to protect the school at all costs." Miss Minami looked seriously at each girl, her gaze lingering on Nico. "Please be careful. Especially you, Yazawa-san."

 

Nico clenched her fist but nodded curtly. The others did the same and Miss Minami dismissed them.

 

"I'll take the roof." The raven-haired girl stretched her arm like a student in class as soon as they were left alone. Eli nodded and took off her necklace with the golden cross on it. She kissed it and extended her arm. Slowly, what was a cross elongated into a long pole, and from the top emanated a curved silver blade attached by two sockets to the pole. When the metamorphosis was done and Eli held a Bardiche, she effortlessly spun it and and rested it beside her. The weapon had encrusted in the handle two diamonds, emanating a cerulean light.

 

"Show off." Nico huffed. Eli smirked, despite of herself.

 

"You're not exactly humble either, Nicocchi." Nozomi teased, holding a purple with gold Chakram in one hand. It was of medium size, with a weird handle dividing the circle in two.

 

"Shut up. Just go kill demons and stuff." Nico crossed her arms, staring at the blackening sky.

 

"As you say~" Nozomi giggled and looked at the blonde. "I'll go to the east side before heading back to the northeast."

 

"Eh, why?" Eli, confused, tilted her head. Nozomi closed her eyes and turned at her heels.

 

"I need to go the bathroom first~"

 

Nico facepalmed and Eli twitched her eyebrow and sighed.

 

"Just hurry up." Nozomi winked at the blonde and sprinted away.

 

"Then, I'm out." Eli announced, looking meaningfully at Nico. The latter shrugged, shoving her hands in her blazer's pockets.

 

_They worry too much._

 

Nico looked once more at the sky, Eli sprinting in the opposite direction. Even if it was annoying, she understood the source of their worry.

 

Months had passed since the demon took control of the petite girl. While that was good for her, it wasn't for the demon. The demon grew restless, and the large presence of its kin stirred it much more than usual. Nico felt the consequences by sudden outbursts of pain or terrifying nightmares. If the demon took control over her, it could cause catastrophic chaos, its catharsis releasing waves of death. And using her weapon greatly intensified the chances, besides granting her enormous power.

 

When she was little, she used her "radar" to avoid demons as much as possible. Because demons got attracted to her like a magnet. And said demons got stronger in her presence, willing to even obey her. The higher rank demons growled wildly at her, but never attacked her. No, demons were never her enemies. Humans used to be.

 

_Time to kill some of your brothers._

 

Nico felt her stomach burning and bit her cheek to avoid screaming.

 

_Okay, okay, I'm sorry._

 

The pain subdued and the raven-haired girl released a sigh. Turning around, she stared at the school’s roof. Doubling her knees, hands still in her pockets, she jumped effortlessly towards the sky.

 

When she reached the rooftop, she twisted in midair and landed in her feet with a soft thud. Her pigtails and blazer moved in unison with the wind, dark sky casting shadows on the girl's pale face.

 

_It's too quiet._

 

She was the only one standing there. Behind her, she heard the sound of battle, the cries of the demons reaching her ears. She tentatively took a few steps, scanning her surroundings for possible targets. Minutes passed by, but no demon appeared.

 

Then she felt it.

 

A rank 4 stood in the entrance of the school, roaring in frustration at the barrier preventing its access. Nico smirked.

 

_As expected of Nozomi._

 

The petite girl ran and jumped over the fence standing before the edge of the school. A four-legged demon brought its three heads towards the half-demon, sensing her immediately. Nico leaned in the edge, whistling at its size.

 

_It's huge._

 

She failed to sense the first-year below looking at her with horror.

 

* * *

 

Eli slashed back and forth, spinning her weapon faster than the blink of an eye, leaving behind her a black smoke trail. Her moves were as graceful as ballet steps; every move was calculated, yet they flowed naturally and matched the beat of her excited heart.

 

When Nozomi stabilized her barrier, the flood of demons stopped and only a few were left. The ones outside were being handled by the Second Branch of the Demon Slayers Society.

 

"Ayase-san, behind you!" A girl, the captain of the basketball team, warned her. Without missing a beat, not even looking, the blonde spun and pierced right through the brain of a flying demon, who vaporized instantly. Eli nodded towards the girl, who waved and went back to the hunt.

 

Even if they weren't in a meeting, it wasn't a lie that the presidents of each club were present. Whether fighting or helping the wounded, all the club presidents were specifically selected to enter the Society. In general, Otonokizaka high school was another HQ for the Demon Slayers. Of course, discretion was top priority and law in order to stay.

 

Before arriving to Japan, Eli spent seven years training with her grandmother in Russia. Ruthless but kind, the blonde went through the most harsh and impossible challenges of her life, pushing past her limit and reaching her breaking point most of the times. However, thanks to that and her ballet lessons, she grew up strong and with the reflexes of a leopard. When she officially joined the Society, she arrived to Japan and met Nozomi. A few months later, she met the half-demon Nico.

 

"This side is clear!" The blonde yelled when she stabbed the last demon. Spinning her Bardiche to get rid of the blood, she glanced around. Sweat was rolling down her forehead, but the satisfaction she felt was bigger than her tiredness. It had been a long time since she fought without holding back.

 

"Go help Toujou-san. We can handle the wounded." The basketball captain said when she reached the blonde's side. Eli nodded and thanked her before running to the other side.

 

_Just a little more and we're done, hopefully._

* * *

 

"Akanameee~" The fortune teller called, standing in the middle of the bathroom. The red demon shrieked in a cubicle, trying to hide its face inside the toilet.

 

"Ungaikyo-saaan~" Even the demon mirror tried to hide her presence.

 

"Aww, guys, don't hide from me. I'm not going to hurt you." Nozomi made her best puppy eyes.

 

"Then what about that weapon?" Ungaikyo pointed out in a bitter tone. The purple-haired giggled.

 

"You want me to use it on you?~” Nozomi smiled mischievously and walked towards the mirror. The mirror trembled.

 

"I knew you were dangerous, woman!" The she-demon exclaimed, condensing the whole mirror to hide herself.

 

Nozomi clicked her tongue. "I need a small favor, that's all. And fast."

 

At her last words, the whole building started to shake. The trickster expression disappeared immediately from Nozomi's face and turned into worry.

 

_Maki-chan._

"Akaname." The red demon warily looked up, startled by the serious tone of the human.

 

"W-What..."

 

"Maki-chan is in trouble. She needs your help."

 

The demon perked up instantly, but cowered just as fast. "I can only be inside bathrooms. That's my condition for staying here."

 

"Don't worry about that. I'll cover you." Nozomi insisted, counting the time she had left to create the barrier before it got too overcrowded in the school. The red demon narrowed its eyes, still not sure, but finally stood up and easily pulled out the toilet.

 

_Whoops._

 

"Maki-saaan, I'll save youuu." Akaname did what was like a war cry and ran towards the mirror where the she-demon resided.

 

"You filthy licker! What do you think you're doing?!" She complained but was cut short when the red demon extracted the mirror from the wall.

 

Nozomi sighed and hoped the distraction was enough to keep the demons away from Maki. She considered helping her herself but it was too risky.

 

_I'm sorry, Maki-chan._

 

The purple-haired girl jumped through the same window she came from, landing in the middle of a battlefield. With a swift movement, she threw her Chakram, slaying six demons at once. The weapon came back to her and she grabbed it without looking. She smiled.

 

_Points for me._

 

"I need cover!" Nozomi yelled, and the swimming and volleyball captains nodded and stayed close. Nozomi, breathing slowly, closed her eyes, emptying her mind from any thought and blocking her surroundings.

 

_I drift along the realm of reality and dreams._

_I am the bridge which connects both sides yet keep them separated._

_I am the shield and the shield is me. I am nothing but a gentle breeze among a tempest. I am nothing but a stray flower in the middle of a desert._

_Yet, I am everywhere._

 

A familiar warm sensation overcame Nozomi, and opening her eyes she crouched and drew with abnormal speed a perfect circle with strange symbols on it. Standing up, she drew three cards from her pocket and held them out.

 

"Hear my prayer, Almighty Gods!"

 

The symbols in the floor started to shine as well as the cards. Nozomi released a sigh before outstretching her arms towards the sky. A beam of light shot towards the sky, and expanded when Nozomi spread her arms wide. In no time, an invisible barrier covered the whole school, like a force shield.

 

The demons outside tried to break it, but Nozomi was way stronger. The bad part of it, while she maintained the barrier she couldn't move from her spot.

 

Minutes passed by, and the demons were getting cornered. The purple-haired kept her breathing steady, flinching a bit when demons outside hit the barrier too hard.  

 

"Nozomi!"

 

The fortune teller subtly sighed out in relief. Cold sweat was running down her head. The blonde slashed some demons before going to her friend's side.

 

"Are you okay?" Eli asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. Nozomi stiffly nodded.

 

"How many are left?" The purple-haired girl managed to ask.

 

Eli glanced around. "I think there's only a rank 4 left."

 

As on cue, a huge wave of dark energy spread all across the schoolyard. Dark energy which Eli and Nozomi recognized. It was not only from the rank 4 demon. It was also from a petite girl they knew very well.

 

Nico.

 

* * *

 

The raven-haired girl jumped from the third floor of Otonokizaka High.

 

She felt no fear, no hesitation. Not even when gravity pulled her down, plummeting to certain death. She only saw her target.

 

Spreading her arms, she let herself free fall for a few seconds, enjoying the wind and weightless sensation, before slowly moving her hand to materialize from nowhere a pitch black scythe. Immediately, she felt the power, she felt the demon's blood pulsing through her arm and reverberating in her head. She felt the intense rage coming from the weapon and embraced it.

 

The demon below roared. Nico twisted in the air to adjust her position and raised her scythe. Black and red tendrils gripped the scythe's edge.

 

"Haaaa!" Nico, from head to bottom, slashed the whole beast with a powerful diagonal cut. Her scythe pierced through flesh and bones mercilessly, the black and red tendrils expanding and slashing whatever she missed. When she was about to reach the floor, she stopped and balanced herself in the scythe's handle, before performing an air somersault and landing in one knee, away from the mess. She pleasantly observed the black mist.

 

_Piece of cake._

 

She spun her weapon effortlessly, resting it on her shoulder. A small smile played on her lips. Said smile froze when the petite girl saw who was standing a few feet away from her.

 

The gate was open again, and Nishikino Maki was staring with watery eyes at a wide-eyed Nico.

 

"Nico-chan..." Maki barely whispered, bewildered. She didn't move. She only looked at Nico.

 

Nico, who just jumped from a third floor like nothing and killed a huge beast easily. Nico, who was holding a weapon in her shoulder as a school girl held her schoolbag. Nico, who moments ago was just a normal girl to the first-year. Yazawa Nico, who was a half-demon.

 

_Crap._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants a reference for the weapons, here's the link!
> 
> http://cookies-with-despair.tumblr.com/


	3. Glimpses Of The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otonokizaka High School is safe for now. The demons were extermined, and peace slowly returned. However, for Nishikino Maki, nothing is clear, and explanations are in the order. What she learns from a certain half-demon and the parfait duo though, is nothing more than glimpses from a truth she could had never dared to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits! It means a lot to me, and as promised, here's chapter 3!

_One time I was lying down in an empty alley. Snow was falling, wind was blowing. Fluorescent lights reached my barely kept open eyes. It was Christmas._

_I was hungry. I was cold. My clothes were torn off, my skin bleeding. I couldn't move; I didn’t have the energy to do so. My limbs were frozen._

_I wondered if that’s how it felt to die. I wondered if I was even alive._

_The people who occasionally passed by looked at me but nothing else. Some left money, as if that could somehow fix my situation instantly. I was desperate enough to try and eat it, however, my whole body refused to cooperate. I felt the beast inside me gnawing at my stomach, as hungry as I was._

_I almost laughed. Such an almighty demon trying to eat itself out of despair. It was a pitiful end for both of us._

_Until a girl wrapped a red scarf around my neck. Looking up, the girl smiled, a smile brighter than all the lights surrounding the city._

_Merry Christmas, she said. She handed me a plastic bag with ginger cookies, green eyes sparkling. She hugged me before walking off, following her family a few steps ahead._

_I didn’t realize I was smiling._

 

* * *

 

Yazawa Nico couldn't believe it. Her brain refused to cooperate and compute what her ruby eyes were witnessing. It had to be some kind of joke.

 

_Crap. Crapcrapcrap-_

"Nico-chan." Nishikino Maki repeated, her legs taking hesitant steps. "How did you...?" The redhead pointed to the school roof and at the petite girl. The latter gulped.

 

How much did she see? _What_ did she see? Could she even see demons? If not, then did she just saw Nico jump from a roof and land without breaking any bone? Could Nico even lie at this point?

 

_I'm so screwed._

 

"M-Maki-chan! What brings you here?" The raven-haired girl laughed nervously and leaned casually on her scythe. Maki still stared intensely at her, as if she couldn't believe the fact Nico was alive. She halted a few meters away from the girl. She took a deep breath.

 

"What the _hell_ were you thinking!" Finally snapping from her trance, aghast expression melting into one of fury, Maki closed the remaining distance and grabbed Nico's shoulders, forcefully starting to shook her. Nico was completely taken aback. "Jumping from a roof like that! Are you an idiot?! You could have died!"

 

"Ah..." The raven-haired girl couldn't find words at all. And the fact Maki was shaking her so badly didn't help either. But she knew at least for sure that Maki saw her jumping from a roof. Not exactly helpful.

 

"Calm down!" Vanishing her scythe, Nico grabbed Maki's hands and held them in the air, in an attempt to stop her. Maki’s gaze lingered at the spot her weapon used to be.

 

"What's the deal with that?" The redhead asked, yanking her hands away. So she also saw her scythe. Nico wanted to hit her head against a wall.

 

"What's the deal with what?" The petite repeated, feigning ignorance. She tried to look at Maki weirdly, as if her claiming of Nico jumping made her wonder about her mental state.

 

"Don't play dumb! I saw you slay that huge demon with that thing which just disappeared!" Maki pointed an accusing finger at her, rage present in every corner of her face.

 

"A demon?" Nico raised her voice in amazement, putting her hands on her hips. "That's preposterous, Maki-chan. There's no such things."

 

"Nico!" Maki raised her voice as well, tone deadly serious. The raven-haired girl shrunk a bit, not used to such an outburst from the redhead. She held Maki's gaze harshly, before opening her mouth.

 

But no words abandoned it. Instead, Nico lunged at Maki faster than lighting and shoved her aside. Raising her arm, she grunted in pain as three claws pierced her left forearm. Claws that were close to cut off Maki's head a second away. Nico didn't mean to shove her so brutally, but in the split second she had to act, she forgot to control her strength.

 

The redhead, when she reacted and processed what happened was ready to drown the petite girl in insults, but stopped when she saw another demon and especially, Nico's arm pierced by its claws.

 

"Nico-chan!" Maki stood up, but stayed in place when she saw the raven-haired girl's warning expression.

 

"Stay back, you goddamn idiot!" Nico yelled before turning back her attention to the demon, who was the mix of a tiger with eagle talons and a snake tail. Materializing her scythe, she took advantage of the fact the demon couldn't move with its talon on her arm, and with an accurate slash, without giving the demon the time to even blink, it was already gone, black mist engulfing her.

 

_That was careless of me._

Because she was freaking out of her mind, Nico didn't feel the demon approaching. If she had been one second slower, she could have never forgave herself.

 

"Nico-chan, your arm!" Maki called out, watching with concern and guilt the flood of blood emanating from Nico's arm. The latter raised an eyebrow and lifted her injured arm.

 

"Ah, this? Is just a flesh wound. It will heal." Nico replied nonchalantly, waving it off. Maki gaped at her, not sure if she was utterly surprised or mad.

 

"For not being "such things" as demons, that looked like a real demon to me." The first-year crossed her arms, grumpy expression returning to her face. "And that wound also looks pretty real to me."

 

Nico grimaced. "Like I said, it'll heal. Stop worrying about it."

 

And she wasn't lying. She never really needed to take care of her wounds. The demon part of her took care of that. Sometimes it was really fast, and sometimes painfully slow; it all depended on the demon's mood. The raven-haired girl cursed internally; her demon was being an uncooperative asshole right now.

 

"Yeah, yeah, come with me." Without waiting for an answer, the redhead took Nico's good arm and started to drag her into the school.

 

"W-Wait, what are you doing?" The petite girl asked, not bothering to fight against her death grip.

 

The half-demon Nico was dragged by the scary human Maki.

 

* * *

 

"Mou! You're so stubborn." Nico complained at the infirmary. No matter how many times she told Maki that her wound would heal, the redhead completely ignored her and dragged her to the infirmary, sitting her down and performing a precise and perfect job in bandaging her forearm. Nico opened and closed her fist, surprised to feel the bandage’s grip neither strong nor weak. The raven-haired girl rolled down her blazer's sleeve and stared grouchily at Maki. The skies cleared up and light surrounded the school again. The redhead had a band-aid on her right cheek.

 

"You're welcome." Maki replied sarcastically, face devoid of any emotion. She crossed her arms and leaned in her chair in front of Nico." Then? Are you going to explain yourself or not?"

 

Nico almost choked on her saliva. She always dreaded the moment in which someone found out who she was. She never thought about it too much, but the time spent in μ’s made her forget entirely and just finally enjoy life as a normal human. She thought she could keep her identity hidden from anyone else. But of all people to found out, it _had_ to be Nishikino Maki.

 

"Before that, why were you here? The students were supposed to leave the building." Nico leaned on her chair too, deciding to avoid talking about herself. Maki's eyebrow twitched at the raven-haired girl’s strategy, but decided to follow.

 

"I forgot my bag in the clubroom. That's all."

 

"Are you sure?" Nico inquired. Maki gritted her teeth.

 

"I am! What about you? Your _meeting_ was supposed to be at the time I was outside."

 

"I'm doing the questions here! And at the time you were outside you were supposed to be with μ’s."

 

Both girls shot daggers at each other, neither willing to confess what they were doing. The tension was building, the sparks flying. Amethyst and ruby eyes scrutinized each other, trying to peel off their respective secrets.

 

Nico couldn't help but wonder how Maki could see demons. It wasn't something you acquired throughout life; you were born with the ability. And being born with that ability meant demons constantly attacking you. It was more like a curse than a gift.

 

"When did you start to see them?" The raven-haired girl asked, breaking the tension. Maki hesitated, brows furrowing.

 

"So they are real..."

 

"Of course they are! In fact, I'm a-" Nico cut herself short just in time. Maki looked at her with confusion.

 

"You're what?"

 

"Nothing. Please continue." The petite girl shifted position, uncomfortable.

 

_Me and my big mouth._

 

The redhead stared a few seconds at Nico, before letting it go and consider the question.

 

"I think... I started to see them a couple of weeks back. A little after our camping trip."

 

Nico tried to come up with theories, but none of them made sense. Unless some god descended and gave Maki powers while she was sleeping, no other explanation came to her aid. It was impossible to gain the ability to see them from thin air.

 

"And why didn't you say anything?"

 

"I don't want to hear that from you." Maki retorted.

 

"Urk..." Nico cringed.

 

"And why are you asking me that? It doesn't explain anything." Maki started to tap her finger on her arm, growing impatient. Nico slumped in her seat.

 

"Ugh, I don't want to explain it... I'll leave that to Eli."

 

"Uh? Eli?" Maki stopped her finger-tapping, mouth slightly open in surprise. When Nico realized what she had said she covered her mouth, as if that could somehow erase the words.

 

_Me and my mouth!_

 

"What do you mean Eli? Is she also involved in this, whatever it is?" The redhead insisted. Nico just wanted to break the window and escape and pretend nothing happened.

 

"Nico-chan, answer me!"

 

"Shut up!" Nico stood up abruptly, scaring Maki a bit. Nico calmed herself down after a few seconds, softening her expression. "Don't get involved, Maki. It's too dangerous. The less you know, the less risky your life will be." The raven-haired girl shoved her hands on her pockets and started to walk away. "Stay away from this world. Stay away from..." Nico hesitated a bit. "...me."

 

"Don't say stupid things!" Maki stood up and grabbed Nico's arm. "Don't I have a say in the matter? After what happened you expect me to go back to my life like nothing happened?!"

 

"Exactly!" Nico turned her head, a hard expression on her face. Maki clenched her teeth in fury.

 

"You're being an idiot." Maki released her arm, her anger diminished but not gone. "And what do you mean stay away from you? I'm supposed to be afraid or something?"

 

Nico's eyes turned into the most cold and empty eyes Maki ever saw. "Yes. You should be afraid of me. You should be afraid of Yazawa Nico, the half-demon."

 

Her tone carried the bitterness of hearing that title over and over again. The sorrow of being treated with utmost precaution, as if she were a ticking nuclear bomb. The fury of knowing she was a monster, and once the bomb exploded, she would take anyone near her. The pain of never feeling completely human. The redhead stared at her, dumbfounded.

 

"Just stay away." With sad eyes, Nico turned around and left the infirmary, leaving a speechless Maki behind.

 

* * *

 

"She made quite the scene, right?" Maki nearly jumped out of her heart when she heard a voice behind her. When she turned around, she saw Eli and Nozomi, both looking exhausted and with a few scratches on their faces.

 

"Ueeh?" The redhead didn't know how many more surprises she could take in a day. First Nico and then the Parfait Duo appearing from nowhere. When she remembered what Nico said, her face heated up.

 

"That idiot! As if her being a half-demon changes anything! What does that even mean?!"

 

Unexpectedly, Eli chuckled. When Maki stared at her, the blonde waved her hands. "It's just that you are a very interesting person, Maki."

 

"Haa? Don't make me punch you, Eli." The redhead crossed her arms, annoyed.

 

"Now, now, no need for violence." Nozomi stepped in, her trademark smile present. "How about some parfaits, instead? All that fighting got to me."

 

"Again, trying to avoid an explanation." Maki interjected, frustrated.

 

"Who said that? I just suggested an idea but never denied an explanation." Nozomi clarified and enjoyed the defeated expression on Maki's face.

 

"Don't tell me you guys are also half-demons or vampires or some other crap." The redhead said in an unamused tone. This time, Eli laughed loudly.

 

"Nozomi, Maki's the best."

 

"Eli!"

 

"I agree~"

 

"Nozomi!"

 

Both third-years continued to tease her, deep down glad that Maki was just Maki.

 

* * *

 

“So basically demons, youkais, youmus, ghost and all other creatures from myths and legends were or are real. They live among us.” Maki confirmed, playing with the spoon of her parfait. Eli and Nozomi sat across from her, eating gladly and rather fast, in contrast to the redhead, who barely touched her food. Eli nodded and gulped down a strawberry.

 

“There are different types also. Usually they are measured by aggressiveness and power, as well as personality. The Society’s job is to take care of the most dangerous ones. The inoffensive and mischievous ones are often left alone.” The blonde explained before taking a huge chunk of ice cream and smiling.

 

“Geez, you guys are eating as if you didn’t eat in the whole day.” Maki observed, internally rolling her eyes at her friends.

 

“Well, using our weapons consume a lot of our energy.” Nozomi informed. “And also fighting demons.”

 

“And how did you join this Society, and why? Are you guys even human?”

 

The fortune-teller smirked at Maki. “Ara, aren’t you the curious one? Usually you don’t express any interest in something unless is related to music.”

 

The redhead glared. “Just tell me.”

 

Nozomi’s smirk slightly faltered. Eli noticed this and settled her spoon down. “We have our personal reasons. What we can tell you is that we are completely and thoroughly human.”

 

Maki subtly clenched her fists. She hated when someone kept secrets from her, especially someone close. However, reading the mood, she understood it was a sensitive topic. Her heart stung a bit though; suddenly a huge dark gap opened between them, as if they were strangers again. Especially concerning a certain raven-haired girl.

 

“Aw, Maki-chan, don’t make that face. Is not that we don’t trust you; if we didn’t, we wouldn’t even be here. It’s just that…” Nozomi trailed off.

 

Maki sighed. “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me your story now if you don’t want to. But in exchange, you have to explain everything else.”

 

“Wow, so merciless.” Nozomi teased, but a serious mask covered her face. “I guess you want to know more about Niccochi.”

 

“Yes, and what happened today at school.” Maki added. The third-years looked at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation.

 

"Well, regarding what happened today at school, we are not even sure." Eli started. "What we only know, is that the demons were following a scent, which is probably Nico's."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Nico already told you, right? She's a half-demon." Eli pointed out. Maki stiffened a bit, not sure what that meant. "And a powerful one. A really dangerous and uncontrollable one. The demons get attracted to her like a magnet; is that or they run away in fear."

 

"I find that hard to believe. Nico-chan a half-demon?" Maki raised her eyebrows skeptically. As if such a petite girl could held such an incredible being.

 

_You saw her jump from a roof and kill a huge demon like nothing. She also got pierced by one and treated it casually_.

 

Maki scrunched her face, struggling with herself. Both third-years stared at her, probably thinking the same.

 

"I mean, you guys can do stuff like that too, right?" The redhead commented casually, twirling her hair.

 

"Maki-chan, it's true that we are Slayers, but we are humans. If we tried to jump from a roof like Nicocchi, we would get crushed."

 

Maki puffed out her cheeks, but suddenly perked up. "Were you there?"

 

Eli grinned sheepishly. "Yes. And we knew that you were inside the school the whole time."

 

Maki opened her mouth to argue just to defend her pride, but settled with aggressively feeding herself. When she stopped to regain her breath, she stared at the both amused expressions of her friends. "And how can Nico-chan be a half-demon? And isn't also the Society's job to the get rid of dangerous demons?"

 

"Theoretically, it is. We are ordered by the higher ranks of the Society to kill any demon, no matter what. But... " Nozomi leaned on the table, voice softer, and Maki involuntarily leaned in too. "The First Branch, which it is Otonokizaka high school, is disobeying the rules. The school is protecting Nicocchi, who harbors a rank 5 demon, probably higher. It's also protecting the weaker ones."

 

"Eh? That's what you meant by leaving the inoffensive ones alone?" The purple-haired nodded. "Then, Akaname, Ungaikyo-san, and all those other demons..." Nozomi nodded again. Maki closed her mouth in thought. "And what will happen if the Society discovers about Nico-chan?"

 

"They'll kill her." Eli answered bluntly. Even if Maki formulated the answer before it was delivered, it still felt like a punch in her stomach. "Even if Nico gained more control over her demon throughout the years, if she loses control, we're dead."

 

"D-Dead? Aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

 

"I wish we were joking." Nozomi said in a deadly serious tone. "But the last time Nicocchi's demon half took control, back in first-year, she almost killed us. And the demon only gets stronger by the time. If it weren’t for Miss Minami’s intervention, she would be dead now."

 

By now Maki was unfazed by the information she got, but that didn't mean it was easy to process it. "What did she do?"

 

"She pretended to kill Niccochi. After, when she was supposed to get rid of her "body", she brought her to the school, and pulled her strings and with help of the other Branches, hid her existence."

 

"Eh, how? How can they hide her existence when it's so powerful?"

 

Eli smirked. "That's the trick. And it also helps that the higher ranks of the Society don't live in Tokyo."

 

"Before you ask, we don't know where they are. It's classified information. We only know they are not here." Nozomi intervened.

 

"Hence making it easier to break the rules." The blonde finished off. Maki glanced between them, not even having time to say something.

 

“But then again, how can Nicho-chan be a half-demon?”

 

Nozomi averted her gaze for a second, melancholic. “That’s something you should ask her.”

 

Her head spun. Too much details, and yet she felt she was missing so much information. What were this Branches they talked about? The rank 5 demon? Eli and Nozomi’s extent of involvement in the Society? The Society? Miss Minami? Nico-chan? The last statement of the purple-haired unsettled her. Why couldn’t she tell her?

 

"Aaah, this is too much." The redhead slumped in her seat, defeated. "I feel like the information you've been giving me it's not even the tip of the iceberg. Don't tell me Kotori is also a Slayer or something. I wouldn't be surprised."

 

The dark mood lifted at the redhead's attitude. Eli smiled. "Actually, she's not. She doesn't know anything about this. And if we tried to explain you everything now, not even the whole night would be enough. Besides, we have school tomorrow, so we can only explain you the basics right now."

 

"The basics, uh..." Maki thought. "Then, why can I see demons? I couldn't do it before."

 

Eli cupped her chin in thought while Nozomi resumed her parfait annihilation. The sky was a creamy orange, and Maki just realized how long she had been with the third-years.  

 

"I... honestly don't know." The blonde confessed. "As far as I know, you are born with the ability. You don't gain it throughout the years. Your case is extremely rare."

 

"Great." Maki sarcastically replied.

 

"We should discuss it with Miss Minami." Eli offered.

 

"Please, don't. I don't want her to know I can see demons."

 

"Oh, but she must already know." Eli smirked. Maki widened her eyes, about to ask how until she remembered a certain demon.

 

"Akaname." The redhead hissed, tightening her grip on her spoon. Eli shrugged in an attempt of an apology.

 

"His condition for staying at Otonokizaka, besides appearing only in bathrooms, is to report any suspicious activity to Miss Minami. He probably told her about his precious Maki-saaan." The blonde imitated the tone of the demon, making Maki blush in embarrassment.

 

_That's it. I'm going to drown him in his precious toilet._

 

"Shut up!" The redhead exclaimed, not bothering to ask how she knew about that. When she looked at Nozomi though, she winked at her. Now she knew. The redhead murderously stared at her before turning her rage towards her poor parfait.

 

They settled in a comfortable silence, Eli and Nozomi gladly finishing their parfaits and Maki deep in thought, not even looking if she was aiming at her mouth with her spoon. She learned so many things, yet she still didn't grasp the reality of the world.

 

She thought she lived in a normal world. She sometimes indulged in a fantasy book or movie, but knew perfectly that fantasy was just that. She knew that fiction it was a way of escaping reality, which was boring and ordinary most of the time. She felt something similar when she played the piano; she escaped to her own world and wrote with her melodies her own book of life. But when she stumbled into this world, this world which was the real one, she felt like as if someone stripped her book from its pages. She realized she was living a fictional reality which she always dismissed before as just frivolous entertainment.  

 

"Maki-chan, are you still with us?" The voice of the purple-haired girl reached the brooding redhead. Maki snapped out of her trance.

 

"Ah, uh, yeah, I was just thinking." Maki looked at both girls and their finished parfaits. Maki didn’t even eat half of hers. Eli glanced at the clock.

 

"I'd hate to leave you alone, but it's getting late. And we still have some unfinished Society work." The blonde stood up, smiling reassuringly at Maki. "And don't worry, I know it's shocking, but you will get used to it. We can talk about this in more detail later."

 

"Wait, before you go." Maki hurriedly said as Nozomi was standing up. "I understand why you protect Nico-chan, but what I don't understand is why you protect the lower demons. Not to be mean, but I just want to know."

 

Nozomi’s lips curved in a gentle smile. "Because if you think about it, demons are not that far off from humans. They have brains, they have instincts, they feel pain. They are mean, they are kind, they are mischievous. Not every demon is a heartless monster, just as not every human is good. It's like putting in a bag murderers and criminals along with normal human beings and say that all humans are murderers and criminals. It’s not fair, right? Just because the majority of demons are indeed dangerous, it doesn't mean that we have to treat the minority which is not equally."

 

Maki opened her mouth in surprise. Given the nature of the third-years, she often forgot that they were older and that they had been through a lot more than normal humans, now that she knew what they did.

 

"I see."

 

Eli chuckled. "Now that Nozomi's philosophical speech is over, we'll take our leave. Take care, Maki."

 

"And hold onto this." Nozomi fished out a card from her pockets and put it in the table. "You'll thank me later. And act natural. Pretend demons doesn't exist." The purple-haired girl winked at her last words, waving at Maki before leaving the establishment. Maki rolled her eyes, flipping the card on the table to reveal its content. It had an upright symbol on it.

 

_The Fool._

 

Maki furrowed her eyebrows. Her knowledge of tarot cards was zero and she seriously wondered if Nozomi was somehow mocking her. Shrugging, she put the card inside her blazer's pocket, without giving it a second thought.

 

_Demons, uh..._

The pianist rehearsed all the information learned, her mind always going back to the half-demon. It was so hard to believe, yet it explained everything she saw. And she now understood why she told Maki to stay away. She almost killed Nozomi and Eli. She probably killed someone else when she couldn't control her demon before. Yazawa Nico was dangerous, and staying away from her was probably a good advice.

 

_As if. I don't care if she's a half-demon._

 

Maki gulped down the last spoon of her parfait. She suddenly wondered why Nico wanted to be an idol. Was it a real dream or just a tactic to deceive the other girls? To deceive everyone else?

 

Her phone vibrating caught her attention. Taking it out of her bag and opening it without seeing the receiver, she immediately regretted it as a loud scream killed her eardrum.

 

"MAKI-CHAN! Where are you?!!!" Rin's voice ringed in her head, concerned.

 

"Eh? What are you talking about?!" Maki switched the phone to her other ear and rubbed the injured one.

 

"You were supposed to meet us at the ramen shop but you never came! We were worried!" Maki realized Rin abandoned her nyas and was speaking normally, meaning she was really worried. Maki felt guiltiness washing over her.

 

_I completely forgot about that._

 

Time to create excuses.

 

* * *

 

I'm sorry for calling you this late." Miss Minami apologized while serving tea to the person opposite to her. The moon was visible through the half covered window, and rays of moonlight slightly touched the desk of the Principal. The person in front of her, a girl, giggled.

 

"I already said it's no problem. I didn’t have free time before anyway." The voice said melodically, taking the cup of tea gracefully. Miss Minami politely smiled.

 

"Then, to not waste your time and mine, let's make this brief." The woman cleared her throat, interlacing her fingers on the table. "The attack from today was on purpose. Someone attracted the demons to the school and intended to reveal our secret. Do you have any guess as to who could had been?"

 

The girl sipped calmy. "Are you suspecting our Branch?"

 

Miss Minami refrained from voicing out her opinion right away. "It's just a precaution." The girl sighed, settling down her cup on the plate.

 

"We are currently investigating. But I assure you that we are loyal to the First Branch and have no intent to reveal Yazawa Nico-san to the higher ranks."

 

"I trust your words, and I hope this is just a silly suspicion of mine. However, what worries me more, is that someone was targeting Yazawa-san. Someone out there is trying to lure her out and kill her. We cannot let that happen." The woman raised her hands and leaned her chin on them, expression cold.

 

"What if they are not trying to kill her but use her?" The girl suggested.

 

"I also thought about that, but as long as we don't know who it was and what they intended to do, we can't make a leap of faith. The stakes are too high. And also..."

 

"This Nishikino girl, right?" Miss Minami nodded at the brunette girl.

 

"She's also worrying me. Right now she's an enigma to us. And in this word being one is not good."

 

"Did you try to ask her father?" The girl leaned on the table, her green eyes serious. Miss Minami shook her head.

 

"He doesn't know either."

 

"Interesting." The brunette leaned on the chair, crossing her arms in thought.

 

"That's why, your help is more than appreciated and needed. I hope you can lend us your support in this situation, Kira-san."

 

"Of course."

 

Kira Tsubasa smiled charmingly at the Principal, the same smile who always characterized the idol and captivated thousands of people.

 

 


	4. What Lies In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slayer Trio gets a mission after a long time of inactivity. What started as normal mission though, ended up in a ferocious battle in which more mysteries piled up to the already growing mountain of uncertainty. Who are exactly the enemies? Humans or Demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter fresh from the oven! I'd like to thank all the people who has been reading this story. It's just getting started! Sadly, I won't be able to update in all August, but I'll be updating as soon as September starts!

_Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi._

 

_I was fifteen when I first met them. They were the same age._

 

_At that time, I was bitter and pushed the blame aside from myself. I hated the world; I hated everyone who lived in it. I considered everyone an enemy. Sometimes I picked up fights just because I needed to release my hatred._

 

_That's when I met them. Two humans. Two humans who at first I refused to accept and trust. But they accepted me and trusted me. I couldn't help but return those feelings eventually, my frozen shell slowly melting and breaking. They were the first persons who I could actually call "friends". They were the first persons who showed me the world wasn't such a cruel place to begin with. They showed me hope._

 

_They showed me how to be human again._

 

* * *

 

 

_That was exhausting._

 

The members of μ’s filled out UTX High School. After a mostly one-sided conversation with A-Rise about the upcoming preliminaries for the Love Live, all the members felt their energy drained. Well, almost all of them.

 

"Yosh! We're definitely going to win!" Kousaka Honoka bounced in her feet, turning around and facing the group.

 

"It's going to be difficult, though..." Umi reminded.

 

The second years started to talk, but Nico tuned them out. She walked automatically, her mind drifting away. She spared a glance at Maki, who had her eyes in the horizon and the aloof expression that characterized her present in her face.

 

She acted normally. Since the morning practice she talked and behaved as if nothing happened. Not that Nico expected a particular change in her behaviour, but she thought _something_ would change. After all, Maki was just a normal human who stumbled by mistake on the real world. But she talked to Nico like always. As if she was talking to a normal girl. She didn't ask for explanations, which is what the raven-haired girl assumed would happen first thing in the morning after she ran away. So far, nothing.  

 

"Why are you staring at me?"

 

Nico didn't realize her gaze had been lingering at the redhead.

 

"You are staring at me too!" Nico shot back.

 

"That's because you were staring at me first!" Maki retorted, enraged.

 

"So you were staring~" Nico smiled triumphantly. Maki sighed and averted her amethyst eyes.

 

"You're an idiot."

 

"Hey, hey, no fighting." Eli intervened, settling herself between them.

 

"Papa to the rescue." Nozomi smirked, covering her mouth. Rin and Hanayo, who were walking beside her, giggled at this.

 

"It's inevitable. Talking to Nico-chan is like trying to talk with a spoiled child." Maki jabbed.

 

"I don't want to hear that coming from you!" Nico jumped and raised her arms in anger. "Talking to you is like talking to a brick!"

 

"Wow, I'm hurt." The redhead rolled her eyes. Nico made whiny sounds.

 

"Ehem." Eli coughed forcefully, eyebrow twitching. "Are you done?"

 

"Hmph, whatever." Nico huffed and crossed her arms. Maki shrugged and twirled her hair.

 

"Awww, Maki-chan and Nico-chan get along so well!" Honoka commented, eyes sparkling.

 

"We don't." Nico and Maki said in unison. The rest of μ’s laughed.

 

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Nozomi said walking in front, a gentle smile on her face. "Don't stress too much about today. If we are together in this, we can accomplish anything."

 

"That's right, nya! We still have time!"

 

"Yeah! Let's fight!" Honoka raised her fist.

 

The rest of μ’s showed their agreement in their own ways, before climbing down the stairs which lead to the prestigious UTX School. Once on the street, the three first-years and the three second-years turned to the left, while the third-years turned right.

 

"Huh? I thought Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan took the same direction as us." Kotori, confused, stared at the third-years. The others also stopped.

 

"Well, that's because today Nicocchi forgot our Science Project at her house and we're going to retrieve it." Nozomi informed casually.

 

"And we need to fill it with extra information because of that." Eli added.

 

_Hey! You liars!_

 

"As expected of Nico-chan~ So irresponsible!" Rin giggled.

 

Nico wanted to punch Eli and Nozomi. She didn't even know what they were planning, but she decided to follow.

 

"Eeeh~ But idols don't need Science! They need their smiles! Especially someone as cute as me~" The raven-haired girl made her trademark Nico Nico-Nii.

 

"But you need Science for your diploma." Umi interjected, and Nico’s smile froze in place.

 

"Oooh! But if Nico-chan stays back a year, she could be our classmate! Wouldn't that be cool?!" Honoka suggested to Umi and Kotori. Nico clenched her first.

 

"As if! I'm not that stupid!"

 

"Are you sure?" Maki asked, eyes narrowed. Nico almost threw herself at her but a strong grip in her collar dragged her away.

 

"Anyway, see you tomorrow!" Eli hastily said, dragging Nico behind her. Nozomi waved goodbye while Nico tried to wiggle away from Eli's death grip to no avail. The other girls waved goodbye except Maki. She eyed them suspiciously before reluctantly turning around and following Rin and Hanayo.

 

* * *

 

Once they were out of sight and out of earshot, Eli released Nico, who hissed at the blonde in annoyance.

 

"Was that necessary?" Nico complained, fixing her blazer. Eli crossed her arms, and Nozomi leaned in a three. They were at the entrance of a park, under the shadow of a big three.

 

"Yesterday we talked with Maki." Eli started, without preamble. Nico straightened, face serious.

 

"Is that why you did that before? To talk with me?" The blonde nodded. Nico sighed. "Then, how much does she know?"

 

"Just enough to keep her safe." Nozomi affirmed. The raven-haired girl hummed in thought.

 

"But why did you reveal yourselves? Did she see you?"

 

Both girls shook their heads. "Then why?! You are not supposed to."

 

"Well, you were the one who blew up the cover. She would have found out about us eventually. She's smart." The blonde pointed out. Nico cringed.

 

"About that... I'm sorry." Nico apologized, dropping her gaze and clenching her fists. Nozomi walked to her and patted her shoulder.

 

"It's alright, Nicocchi, we're not mad. We didn't know how much longer we could hide it."

 

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" The petite girl looked up to the turquoise eyes of her friend. The latter sighed and dropped her hand.

 

"Between practice and school, it's getting difficult to maintain our duty. We usually used our Student Council work as a cover, but now that Honoka-chan is close to take over and the fact that we are spending most of our free time with μ’s preparing for the Love Live, our absences can't go unnoticed anymore."

 

Nico stared at Nozomi, processing what she said. "Are you implying you regret forming μ’s?"

 

The purple-haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Of course not. What I'm implying is that sooner or later, the rest of μ’s will find out. Our secret is getting harder to keep as time passes by."

 

"While I agree with Nozomi, that doesn't mean we can't keep trying. I'm not delusional enough to believe that we can keep our secret forever, but while we can, we should try to be as subtle as possible. It's better if we delay the truth as much as possible." The blonde concluded.

 

"But what about Maki-chan? She already knows." Nico reminded.

 

"I tried to speak with Miss Minami today about that, but she wasn't at the school." Eli said worrily. "In the meantime, Nozomi gave her a warding seal through one of her cards to protect her, but it's not infinite."

 

"Wait a moment, Principal Minami is not at school? That alone is worrisome." The raven-haired girl shivered a bit. The Principal never left the school unless it was something of life or death.

 

"That's because she's at UTX." A new voice joined the conversation. The three girls tensed up, ready to fight. But the voice was familiar, and when the owner stepped out from behind a tree, the third-years gasped.

 

"T-Tsubasa-san?" Nico stuttered, paralyzed at the sight of the short girl with beaming emerald eyes.

 

"Ara, it's the little devil~" Kira Tsubasa tilted her head, her smile never wavering.

 

"Eh? So you called me like that on purpose!" Nico exclaimed involuntarily, remembering when A-Rise was describing each member of μ’s and Tsubasa said she was the little devil of the group.

 

"So you just realized?" The brunette just laughed at Nico's expression.

 

Nozomi patted Nico's head in an attempt to reassure her. "It's alright, shrimp demon."

 

"Nozomi, don't you start too!"

 

"What do you mean she's at UTX?" Eli cut in.

 

"As expected of Ayase-san! Straight to the chase." Tsubasa took a few steps to close the distance between them, hands in her back. "The truth is, I can't tell you much details, but Miss Minami is talking with the Principal of UTX, also known as the leader of the Second Branch. Right now they are discussing what happened yesterday."

 

"So they know what happened?!" Eli couldn't help but raise her voice.

 

"As I said, I can't say too much details." The brunette repeated. "But both have theories, and right now the three Branches' leaders are reunited at UTX."

 

"The three?" Even Nozomi was surprised by that statement. The three Branches' leaders got together only when it was a extremely dangerous situation. If they were reunited, it meant that the attack from yesterday was premeditated.

 

"That's right." Tsubasa's expression darkened. "The attack from yesterday had a deeper meaning than what we thought initially. That's precisely why I'm here to give you this." The brunette extracted from her pocket a white envelope with a symbol they recognized.

 

"The Yatagarasu Unit?" Nico asked with surprise. The symbol was the Three-Legged Crow from legends. Tsubasa nodded.

 

"Nothing is clear yet, but it's obvious some kind of threat is coming, so to every Demon Slayer in Tokyo, a mission has been given depending on rank to investigate suspicious activities. "

 

Tsubasa extended her arm with the envelope towards Nico. Gulping, the raven-haired girl took the envelope and slowly opened it. The Yatagarasu Unit was in charge of the Three Branches' missions, hence part of the reason it was named like that, but also because the three-legged crow represented divine intervention in human affairs. They weren't divine, they weren't the higher ranks, but they were powerful enough to influence all of Japan from the shadows. When Nico extracted the letter, she cleared her throat.

 

"Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, Yazawa Nico. The leaves never die. The sun never lights. The moon never strikes. Neither the soul nor the heart need eyes, but a special place was designed. When darkness arrived, the waters aligned. Step into the line, forget what is right."

 

"What the hell is this?!" Nico yelled after finishing the letter. She reread it and brought it closer to her face, trying to decipher some meaning.

 

"Aaah~ I forgot the Yatagarasu Unit had a fetish with cryptic messages." Nozomi lamented, an irritated expression on her face.

 

"Are you sure you got the right letter? It's sounds more like a poem to me." Eli asked.

 

"Are you doubting my credibility?" Tsubasa feigned hurt. Eli shook her hands nervously.

 

"That's not it! It's just that..." The blonde trailed off. Tsubasa smiled again.

 

"I'm just messing with you. But yes, that was the letter we received at the office. My father made sure it was the correct one before sending it to you. And I came to help you translate it. You know, I have been dealing with the lame poetry of the Unit since I could read." The brunette giggled at the memory. The third-years laughed awkwardly.

 

Even if Tsubasa was a year younger than them, they couldn't help but feel intimidated. Her father was one of the most important figures in the Second Branch and the Yatagarasu Unit, having control of most of the information and missions which were given to the Demon Slayers. Added to that was the fact that Tsubasa belonged to the Second Branch, making her their superior immediately. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was a super pop star idol.

 

"Then, what does it say?" Nozomi asked after a few seconds. The brunette tilted her head in thought, looking at the sky.

 

"Well... it has to be somewhere where the sun and moon doesn't reach. In other words, somewhere dark." Eli visibly cringed at the mention of darkness, but Tsubasa didn't notice and continued.  "And a place was designed for a place where your soul nor heart needs eyes...That's faith, so it's probably a shrine or something."

 

"Does "the waters aligned when darkness arrived" has to do with the spiritual powers sealing the evil?" The purple-haired girl offered. Tsubasa clapped her hands and brought her eyes to the girls.

 

"Exactly. And by stepping into the line and forgetting what's right, it means to go back to that place which is probably forbidden to go to." Tsubasa finished off.

 

"They want us to go to a place which is forbidden to go?" The blonde stared at the brunette incredulously.

 

"Well, you technically have permission of the Unit to go, right?"

 

"S-Still..." Eli dropped her gaze and fidgeted with her skirt. Nozomi smirked knowingly.  

 

"The only place which I can think of is the forest at the edge of the city." Nico speculated after being silent. Tsubasa smiled brightly.

 

"And you got it! Good job, Yazawa-san." Nico blushed at the brunette’s compliment.

 

"Pfff! P-Piece of cake!" Nico crossed her arms, closing her eyes flustered. Eli was pale.

 

"Do we have to go at night?" She barely asked.

 

"The forest has thick trees and the demons lurking around keep the place in darkness. It doesn't matter if you go at day or night." Tsubasa explained, raising her eyebrow at Eli's frightened expression, but refrained to voice the source of her fear.

 

"I guess it's better if we go today. We are free after all, and with μ's’ practices I doubt we'll have free time again soon." Nozomi reminded, looking with slight concern at the blonde.

 

"But the forest is huge! How are we supposed to find the shrine or whatever today?" The raven-haired girl asked, emphasizing _today_.

 

"Nicocchi, you deserve some punishment for forgetting who has the most spiritual power here."

 

"NO! Please don't!" Nico shrieked and hid behind Eli, covering her chest. Nozomi raised her hands, dark expression covering her features, but an amused chuckle coming from Tsubasa brought her back to reality.

 

"I meant when I said you were all special. If you could look at yourselves, you would understand. Anyway, I wish you good luck on your mission and be careful."

 

"Wait, Kira-san!" Eli snapped out of her fear and called out the A-Rise leader before she turned around. "Why are you helping us?"

 

Tsubasa furrowed her brow, confused. "Is it so strange to help fellow Demon Slayers?"

 

"No! I mean, being rivals and all, I thought you were going to be more, I don't know... uncooperative." The blonde elaborated, gulping at the suddenly serious face of the brunette.

 

"It's one thing to be rivals in the idol industry and other thing to be Demon Slayers. If I let my rivalry get in the way of my duty, it would be really stupid. If I forget who I am before being an idol, if I risk lives because of that, it would be inhuman. I'm a Demon Slayer, and as one I will always help my fellow comrades no matter what."

 

"Kira-san..." Eli whispered. Nozomi lips curved into a soft smile and Nico screamed internally like a fangirl but remained quiet. A smile returned to Tsubasa's face.

 

"That doesn’t mean I'll be holding back in the preliminaries. Don't slack off. I'm looking forward to your performance."

 

"We'll win!" Nico involuntarily said, mentally slapping herself for saying that out loud. Tsubasa just giggled.

 

"Then, have a good evening." The brunette winked at Eli and Nozomi. "Take care of little demon-san for me, will you?"

 

"Yes." Eli replied, to Nico's chagrin. With an elegant bow, Tsubasa turned around and walked away, disappearing as if the wind carried her away.

 

The three girls stared at the spot where the short girl used to be, caught in thought. A soft breeze caressed her heads, the gentle rustle of the leaves soothing their minds. Some kids were playing in the park, oblivious to the little demons playing around them.

 

"What a strange world we live in, right?" Nozomi observed, looking at the sky slowly changing colours. The blonde nodded, crossing her arms.

 

"But it's the only one we have. As long as we are here, we'll protect it."

 

"We should make our way to the forest, then." Nico declared. Eli nervously looked at the sky.

 

"Can we go to my house first? I would like to pick up some stuff."

 

"Eh?! Your house?" Nico made a face." It's pretty far. We can go to my apartment instead, and also leave our bags there. What do you need?"

 

"She needs a flashlight~" Nozomi replied.

 

"Nozomi!" Eli stared at the purple-haired girl, who just shrugged innocently.

 

"Ah, sure, the forest is dark after all." Suddenly, the raven-haired girl put two and two together, and a sly smile played on her lips. "Don't tell me... Eli is scared of-"

 

"Don't say it!"

 

"...darkness!" Nico finished in a sing song voice and Eli let out a growl of frustration.

 

"Yeah, yeah, you have a flashlight or not?"

 

"I do~ I can also hold your hand if you want~ The great Nico-nii will protect you!" The raven-haired girl winked at the blonde.

 

"Nico..." Eli murmured dangerously. Nico immediately dropped her act at the icy glare from her friend.

 

"To Nico's house then~" Nozomi chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Nishikino Maki rested her hands on her piano keyboards. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't concentrate at all on her playing.

 

After parting ways with μ’s at UTX, she almost followed the third-years. She didn't believe for a second what Nozomi said. They were up to something, and she regretted not talking with them about it. Because of that, when she arrived at her house and settled to play her daily hours and work on the new μ's’ song, she only got through half a song when she realized she couldn't finish it. Her mind wasn't on it. Her music sheet was empty.

 

She was worried. She was curious. It annoyed her, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know more, not only about the demons in general, but about the third-years as well. She wondered how they were able to carry two lives at the same time, how they could pretend nothing was wrong. She wanted to know what their purposes were. She wanted to know so much things, yet she internally feared knowing too much about this world. About _her_ world.

 

Maki shook her head and left the piano bench. Staring out the window, she saw the first hints of stars in the sky. It was a fresh evening, promising peaceful days and ambitious dreams. Some birds were flying, along with little flying demons.

 

Wondering if she was part of that promise, she went back to her piano, one of her first and oldest friends. A soft smile adorned her lips as she caressed the black surface.

 

_Time to play._

 

* * *

 

“Hey, are you sure this is the right way? I feel like we have been walking in circles.” Nico complained as she moved her flashlight around, only seeing an infinite maze of trees which looked exactly the same. Even with the flashlight, she could only see a few inches ahead from her. A card was floating, supposedly in the direction where the shrine was.

 

“Just follow the card, Nicocchi.” Nozomi replied behind the raven-haired girl. “And Elicchi… you’re crushing my arm. Again.”

 

“A-Ah, sorry!” Eli loosened her death grip on Nozomi’s arm, enough to let her blood rush in back again, but not enough to reduce all the pain. The purple-haired girl just sighed, holding her flashlight in her free hand. The blonde was completely pale and close to fainting. She didn’t even have the strength to hold a flashlight.

 

“Seriously, it’s okay for Eli to be here?” Nico glanced behind her for a second, a mix of concern and annoyance on her face.

 

“I’m fine.” Eli weakly replied. Nico just sighed, clearly not believing her. It was hard to believe such a disciplined and strong Slayer as Eli could be deadly afraid of something.

 

They had been walking for minutes, maybe even hours. Without the sky visible, it was impossible to have a sense of time or direction. If it weren’t for the navigation system of Nozomi, they would had been lost in the forest since the beginning. But after walking in the dark for a long time, Nico was starting to lose her patience and wondered if they were even right in the first place. She suddenly stopped, feeling an overwhelming dark wave of energy.

 

“Nozomi, you felt that?” Nico asked. She turned around and the girl nodded. Eli straightened a bit, ready to fight but still scared of her surroundings nonetheless. In unison, both girls turned off their flashlights. They expected complete darkness, but a flicker of fire reflected on the trees ahead of them. Giving them a sign, Nico advanced first, not even making a sound.

 

They arrived to some kind of clearing, and in the centre rested an old shrine, half-buried in the ground. A small river hugged it, hints of a once magnificent garden partially gone. The door to the shrine was open, its seal on the ground. An eerie atmosphere hanged in the air, and the sky was pitch black, not even a trace of the moon. A stone walkway started from where Nico was standing and lead to the entrance of the red shrine. Besides it was the source of the light: A lamp with fire on it.

 

“I guess this is it.” Nico whispered to the two girls, who reached her side.

 

“This is clearly a trap.” Eli whispered back, regaining some strength after seeing a better source of light.

 

“I concur. We need to be careful.” Nozomi warned. Nico grunted.

 

“I don’t care if it is. I’m fed up with this stupid forest already.” The raven-haired girl recklessly advanced, paying no mind to her friends warning.

 

“Wait, Nicocchi!” But it was too late. Nico had already walked several steps away, nearing the entrance. Sparing a glance inside, the petite girl entered the shrine, leaving her friends outside. Not surprisingly, once Nico was inside, the door closed and the fire in the lamp went off.

 

"That idiot!" Eli, forgetting her fear for a moment, run towards the shrine but a loud screech made her stop dead in her tracks. Hearing heavy steps and seeing a huge silhouette slowly approaching, the blonde immediately materialized her Bardiche. She heard Nozomi chanting a spell, and the lamp lit again with more strength and power.

 

"What the..." Eli murmured. Standing there was a demon with long black hair and a human-like thin body. It had long arms and a face which almost resembled a woman. But what was more disturbing was the fact it had glowing eyes in every inch of its body. There wasn't a place which wasn't covered in eyes. All the eyes blinked at the same time, staring down at the blonde. The demon lunged at her with speed disproportional to its body and Eli brought up her weapon just in time to block one of his massive arms. The demon roared at her and slashed with its other arm, but the blonde was faster and jumped backwards. She got a little surprised when Nozomi and her were standing back to back.

 

"There's another one." Nozomi explained. Eli briefly looked behind her and the same demon was approaching from the other side. "Dodomeki. They were supposedly sealed inside this shrine."

 

Eli hummed in understanding. "If that's the case, the only way to stop them it's by sealing them again. Can you do it?"

 

"I can, but Nicocchi has to be outside."

 

"Then go. I'll distract them."

 

"Eh? Are you crazy? These demons are very powerful." Nozomi countered.

 

"I'll be fine! We don't know what's happening inside, and besides, I don't want to go in such a dark place." The blonde looked at Nozomi, and both stared at each other for a few seconds, before both demons screeched and lunged at the girls. Swiftly, the purple-haired girl threw her Chakram at one demon causing it to stumble, while the blonde rolled in the ground and slashed its feet, causing the other to fall.

 

"Now!" Eli yelled. Nozomi reluctantly turned around and performed an explosion spell in the door, not even bothering to check if the door could be opened normally. Before entering she spared a glance behind her, Eli handling both demons rather well. She couldn't help but smile slightly; just minutes ago Eli was about to faint and now she was bravely and fiercely fighting two powerful demons at the same time.

 

_That’s Elicchi._

 

Nozomi entered the shrine.

 

* * *

 

"Woah!" Nico barely dodged a scythe aimed at her waist. The demon, which consisted of a half upper torso body of a school girl with a scythe, screamed in rage.

 

"I would scream too if I had to wield such a lame scythe." Nico replied, and the demon lunged again at her and Nico easily dodged it, almost bored.

 

When the raven-haired girl entered the shrine and the door close, she knew she was dead. To begin with, the shrine was bigger inside and had a maze of descending stairs. It had some lamps around but most of them were turned off, so the place was dark and swarming with demons. Using the powers of her other half, she sensed the room with most dark energy and followed the path.

 

So far, the demons who tried to kill her didn't have the chance to even blink. Nico was faster, and her scythe mercilessly slashed and cut, leaving behind a trace of black mist. She continued to climb down until she arrived to a vast empty room where rituals probably were held before, and found the demon who was currently trying to cut her in half. Nico brought her scythe up in a vertical slash and the demon was gone.

 

"That was disappointing~" Nico rested her scythe on her shoulder, looking around. She felt no more dark energy, meaning it was really over.

 

_I should head back._

 

Remembering she left her friends behind, she shivered a bit, embracing herself for a lecture from Eli. But when she was going to cross the door, she bumped into something invisible.

 

"Uh?" Confused, Nico touched the barrier. She tried to break it but it was really strong. Her scythe didn't even leave a scratch on it.

 

"Surprised?" A woman's voice said directly behind her. Turning around and slashing with her scythe, the woman laughed and jumped backwards.

 

"Nice reflexes! No wonder you defeated all the demons." The woman slided a few meters before stopping. She was wearing a tight black suit and her head was covered in the same material, only leaving her eyes in the open. In her left hand she held a katana.

 

"A ninja? So old fashioned." Nico snorted, adjusting her scythe. "What's a human doing here anyway?"

 

"What? You aren't a human?" The woman shot back. Nico tightened her grip on her scythe, but remained calm.

 

"That's none of your concern." Nico furrowed her brow when the woman laughed again.

 

"Ooh, but why else a Demon Hunter would be here?"

 

When Nico let that statement sink in, she widened her eyes. "No way." She whispered, aghast.

 

"Yes way. You really think a half-demon as powerful as you could go unnoticed?" The woman mocked. "Yazawa Nico, dead? As if."

 

Nico clenched her teeth in rage. "You unsealed the shrine."

 

"Yep~ After all, I want the prize of your head only for me." As soon as she finished her sentence, the woman lunged at Nico. Seeing it coming, she raised her scythe, but the woman unexpectedly sidestepped at the last second and stabbed her side. Grunting in pain, she aimed at her head, but the woman was already behind her. Nico jumped and landed far away from her before she could stab her in the back. Briefly looking down, Nico saw her pink cardigan getting soaked with blood.

 

"Never take your eyes off the enemy!" The woman yelled and Nico looked up just in time to block her slash. Using all her strength, Nico pushed the woman far, causing her to stumble backwards. The raven-haired girl dashed to her and a series of hits were exchanged, each more powerful than the one before. The floor beneath them subtly started to crack. Nico smiled when she saw a deep cut on the woman's arm.

 

"Not bad, demon." The woman panted bitterly, leaning on the wall. Nico panted too, but was less tired than the human.

 

"I haven't even started." Nico smirked smugly. She breathed in, closing her eyes. Feeling her weapon in her hands, absorbing the dark energy on it, she opened her eyes and made a slashing motion. A dark wave of energy abandoned the scythe and spreaded towards the woman, breaking the ground along with it. With a yelp, the woman moved out of the way and the wave crashed into the wall, destroying it and making the ceiling fall apart. The floor crushed under the ceiling's weight and Nico, with demonic speed, took the distracted woman by the arm and threw her with all her might into the newly made hole. A few seconds later she jumped and landed in a even bigger room, with some pillars barely holding the structure.

 

The woman was lying on the ground, among the debris. She weakly stood up, her whole suit scratched and holding her arm, which probably broke at the brutal impact. She glared at Nico, who had weird symbols under her eyes and was surrounded by a dark aura.

 

"That's all?" She asked, disappointed. She rested her scythe beside her. The woman tried to speak but fell to the floor. "All that talk made me believe you were actually strong."

 

"I am." Nico saw the woman lifting a finger and pointing to the ground. She only realized what it meant when two lances materialized from the ground under her and pierced her knees from behind. Nico screamed in agony, leaning heavily on her scythe to prevent her from falling. Using her last bit of strength, the woman walked to Nico.

 

"The truth is, I want to see your full demon state. They say is like glancing into hell itself." The Demon Hunter laughed creepily, and Nico realized how insane she was.

 

"That would be really stupid." Nico retorted, wincing. She widened her eyes when the Hunter aimed her katana to Nico's heart.

 

"If I make you feel enough pain you'll switch, right? Then...take this!" The woman threw herself to the petite girl. Nico let herself fell forwards to the ground, avoiding the stab but not avoiding the pain when the lances slashed through her flesh and bones until they abandoned her knees. Using her arms as support, she sprung and headbutted the woman on the chin, making her fly and land far away from her. Nico landed and rolled harshly on the ground, waiting for her healing powers to kick in. But they didn't.

 

_What the hell?!_

 

Even if the healing was sometimes slow, it still happened. It seemed as if the demon was cooperating with the Hunter; he wanted to switch.

 

"Are you done?"

 

_You gotta be kidding me._

 

Another woman in the same outfit appeared, arms crossed and looking down at Nico. What happened next was a bit too fast.

 

The woman pulled out a gun from her and started shooting. Nico rolled on the ground to avoid the bullets and pulled herself behind a pillar. She still managed to get shot, and her knees were too damaged to hold her whole weight. Her demon called her, tempting her to switch. He could get rid of those pests in an instant.

 

_As if._

 

So now she had to deal with another Demon Hunter. She was for once glad that she was a half-demon; after all the damage she took, she still had energy left.

 

* * *

 

Nozomi dodged an axe and brought her knee to his stomach, aiming her fist to the Demon Hunter's temple. He fell to the floor unconscious, his weapon clattering on the ground. Nozomi backed away slowly, panting.

 

Since she entered the shrine, demons attacked her out of nowhere for minutes and later a Demon Hunter attempted to kill her. But he was very slow, so it took seconds for the purple-haired girl to discover his weaknesses and defeat him. What was she was most worried about was the constant shaking and collapsing of the structure downstairs. She also felt Nico's energy dropping.

 

_This was just a diversion._

 

Reaching that conclusion, Nozomi rushed down the stairs, following the petite girl's energy. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found herself in a long hallway. At the end was a door, and when she sliced it open, a huge hole was in the middle of it. She saw Nico through it, being slammed on the floor by another figure.

 

Without missing a beat, Nozomi jumped and threw her Chakram in mid-air. The figure reacted fast and deflected it, but didn't expect for it to come back. She fell flat into the floor, and Nozomi pressed her knee into the Hunter's chest.

 

"Why did you do this?" Nozomi interrogated, face and tone cold. The woman tried to laugh but her lungs didn't receive enough air to do so.

 

"Nozomi!" Nico weakly lifted herself on her elbows, looking beat up and with enough injuries to bleed to death. Nozomi wanted to be mad at her, but couldn't bring herself to be at the petite girl's state.

 

"You're so reckless." She replied instead, drifting her eyes to the figure under her. Her eyes were shining, as if she wasn't in the losing side.

 

"Everything... for our Master..." The woman managed to say. The purple-haired girl raised an eyebrow, increasing the pressure of her knee on the other’s chest.

 

"Master? Who?"

 

"B-Bomb...."

 

"Bomb?"

 

"E-Enough...to destroy...the whole...shrine...enough..to kill...half-demon." The woman wickedly smiled before losing consciousness due to the lack of air. Nozomi widened her eyes in understanding.

 

"Nicocchi, let's get out of here!" The purple-haired girl stood up, took Nico by the waist and lifted her effortlessly.

 

"We are trapped, Nozomi!" Nico tried to struggle, but Nozomi was decided. That's it, until she tried to cross the door and hit a barrier.

 

"This wasn't here before!" Nozomi, agitated, tried to break it but not even her powers were enough to destroy it. She went to the hole in the ceiling and it was also sealed. The whole room was surrounded by a barrier.

 

"It was all a trap... You guys were right about that. This was just a plot to try and kill me. They are even willing to sacrifice their lives in order to eliminate me." Nico clenched her teeth in cold fury.

 

"No way..." Nozomi slowly sank to her knees. Nico wriggled out of her arms, guiltiness all over her face.

 

"I'm sorry, Nozomi...because of me, you're going to-" The raven-haired girl stopped in mid sentence. Confused, Nozomi looked at her and saw a focused stare.

 

"The bomb is here." Nico stated, widening her eyes. She slowly stood up. Nozomi noticed the poor state of her knees.

 

"Nicocchi, what are you doing-" She was cut off by a terrifying screech and a harsh drop of temperature. Nico sped up, and the next thing she knew is that the bomb went off and the raven-haired girl threw herself at it.

 

* * *

 

Eli sat on the floor, sweat and blood mixed on her face and breathing heavily. Both demons were down, barely conscious. Her muscles were sore, and she couldn't think about anything else that didn't involve getting air to her lungs. She gulped and tasted iron. Her uniform was torn off and burned. She didn't know how she managed to beat such strong fire-breathing demons alone.

 

_Harasho._

 

The ground was shaking. She wondered what was happening inside the shrine. Were Nozomi and Nico alright? She trusted in their abilities, but couldn't help but worry anyway.

 

She let herself rest for a few seconds before standing up again. Taking her weapon from the floor, she started to walk towards the destroyed door. When she was about to enter, an explosion rattled the whole ground. The whole shrine started to collapse.

 

_What the-_

 

The blonde rushed inside, not caring if it was darker than outside, or the fact she could die crushed in any moment. Her friends were inside, and she wasn't going to leave them.

 

"Nozomi, Nico!" Eli yelled, dodging a falling pillar. The whole building was violently shaking by now.

 

"Elicchi!" Came a shout from downstairs. Eli wiped her head towards the voice and saw Nozomi carrying an unconscious Nico.

 

"Nozomi!" With relief, Eli helped her carry the petite girl outside, just in time before the shrine gave in and collapsed in itself. Miraculously, the monsters vanished, as if their lives depended on the shrine. The three girls lay on the ground, not daring to move until the only sound they could hear was their own agitated breathing.

 

"We did it..." Eli said in disbelief. Nozomi nodded.

 

"We need to take Nicocchi to Miss Minami _now_." Nozomi stood up and glanced worriedly at Nico. "She absorbed most of the explosion in her demon state, but she was already weakened before that, so right now she is in an extremely delicate state."

 

Eli stood up as well, desperation covering her features while Nozomi lifted Nico bridal style. The petite girl's breathing was irregular. "Why did she do something so reckless? She could have died."

 

"She did it to protect us. The bomb was designed to reach the whole shrine and the surrounding areas. If it weren't for her, we would be dead."

 

Eli's expression softened. "Let's go then. It's our turn now to save this idiot."

 

Nozomi giggled. "That's right. We also need to discuss about this with Miss Minami. Inside the shrine were Demon Hunters."

 

The blonde gaped in surprise, but nodded.

 

* * *

 

"Heh?! Nico-chan is sick?" Hanayo asked incredulously. The μ’s members were gathered in the clubroom before morning practice. Eli was standing in front of the table, delivering the news.

 

"Yes, she called us this morning. The truth is we noticed she wasn't very well at her house yesterday, but we said nothing. She said we should practice anyway; she can catch up later."

 

"How bad is it to take down Nico-chan?" Rin asked. The other members wondered the same. They couldn't believe something as sickness could stop the number 1 idol in the universe. All except Maki, who noticed the worried expressions on both third-years.

 

"Bad enough that she'll probably have to take the whole week off." Nozomi responded. The girls exclaimed in unison.

 

"One week?"

 

"One week without Nico-chan?!"

 

"I brought an extra portion of rice for her!"

 

"Who's supposed to be our comic relief now?!"

 

"Calm down!" Eli slammed her hands on the table, silencing the whole group. "We'll just do as always. She'll be fine, so focus on practicing for the preliminaries. That's all."

 

"Can we visit her?" Kotori asked innocently. Eli shook her head.

 

"She said specifically not to visit her. You know how stubborn she is." The blonde smiled apologetically. Kotori pouted.

 

"Let's go practice then~" Nozomi stood up, and the other members followed her. Once they were outside, only Eli and Maki were in the clubroom. The former sighed.

 

"I guess you want to know what really happened."

 

"Is Nico-chan really sick?" Maki asked.

 

"She's...not. She's not fine either. To be honest, she's not even conscious."

 

"What do you mean?" The redhead stood up, agitation in her usually bored tone. Eli crossed her arms.

 

"Come to the Student Council at lunch. We can explain you everything there. Right now we need to focus on practice."

 

Maki was about to protest, but thought better. She nodded, and reluctantly started making her way to the roof.

 

_Nico-chan..._

 

 


	5. It's The Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the the third-year trio mission things seemed to be peaceful. But after two days, in which Nico was still unconscious, Maki receives in the middle of the night unexpected visits in her house, carrying an urgent message. The redhead suddenly needs to play as the hero with nothing but her pajamas and two crazy companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Thank you for reading this story and for waiting this long! I'll be uptading more often from now on.

_Nobody knows where demons come from. There are theories, there are tales, there are books, there are experiments, but in the end it’s nothing but human speculation. Humans using their preconceived ideas of existence and purpose and trying to apply them in beings that don't follow human standards. And because they barely understand them, they are afraid of them._

_And what do you do with something you're afraid of? You destroy it. You control it. You avoid it. You pretend it doesn't exist. You create something called the Demon Slayers Society._

_Maybe it's because I share a human and demon mind that I can understand both perspectives. Maybe it's because of that that I can't hate the Society and can't like demons. Maybe it's because of that I can't tell the difference between a human and a demon sometimes. Maybe it's because I live in both worlds that I can understand the feelings of both._

_They say that what makes you human are your emotions. I highly doubt that. There are humans in this world that don't have emotions at all. And how do you call a human like that? A monster. A demon. And who created these concepts, these conceptions?_

_Bingo. And what happens to a demon who does have emotions? They are still considered monsters. I tried to explain this many times but people would always say, "but they kill people!", "they are evil!", "they don't feel remorse!", which I would always reply with, "so do humans.", and they would always say, "It's different!"_

_Is it, really?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Maki, is something the matter?"

 

The redhead perked up at the mention of her name and halted her endless spinning of her barely eaten spaghetti. Settling down her fork, she raised her eyes from the plate and stared at two concerned amethyst eyes.

 

"No, Mama, everything's fine." Maki responded quickly, almost out of habit.

 

"But you have barely touched your food." Her mother pointed out. Maki clenched her teeth in frustration; not because of her mother, but the reason why she couldn't concentrate in anything else, not even eating.  

 

"I'm not that hungry." The redhead replied, trying to maintain her aloof expression intact.

 

"Because something is bothering you, right?"

 

"No! Like I said, I'm fine." Maki insisted, feeling guilty at the harshness of her tone. She hardly saw her parents, and for once her mother was free and came to eat dinner with her only daughter. Usually she was happy when those circumstances happened, but her mind just couldn't stay put. It kept drifting away to a certain raven-haired girl, and each time it happened, she felt worry washing over her.

 

Maki's mother straightened a bit, cleaning her mouth with a handkerchief. She parted her lips, but sighed and settled with silence. Maki tensed and almost blurted out the truth at her expression, but she caught herself on time and mentally slapped herself for considering that option in the first place. She resumed her fork's spinning, her stomach refusing to get hungry at the sight of professionally cooked spaghetti.  

 

"How's school?" Asked her mother after a few minutes of silence.

 

_Really?_

 

"It's fine, I guess. Boring even." Maki replied nonchalantly, her eyes glued to her plate as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She didn't see her mother's expression, but she felt the inaudible sigh and imagined her disappointment. She knew she was trying to make contact, but the redhead only wanted solitude. She needed to vent all her emotions into her piano.

 

"Why don't you go play the piano? I'll save your plate for later."

 

"Uh?" Maki looked at her mother in surprise. The older woman giggled.

 

"It's written all over your face, sweetie. Besides, you started to tap with your fingers and hum." At her words, Maki suddenly felt self-conscious and blushed in embarrassment. Her mother smiled kindly. "Go."

 

"But..." Maki protested and slumped in her seat. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be- "

 

"I know, Maki. Don't feel bad. Just know that I'm here to talk." The older woman reached and squeezed her daughter's hand, eliciting a grin from the latter.

 

"Thank you, Mama." The redhead was glad that her mother never pushed her to talk when she didn't want to. Maki wasn't very good with words to begin with, and what was happening right now wasn't something her mother could know about or help with.

 

"I'll bring your favourite tea to the studio, is that alright?" The older woman stood up prompting Maki to do the same. The redhead smiled genuinely.

 

"Of course."

 

Once thanking her mother again, Maki left the dining room and went upstairs. She reached her room and closed the door, rummaging through her closet and choosing her purple pajamas. What was better to relax than playing piano in comfy clothes and with a cup of tea? It was a Saturday night, so she could afford playing all night if she wanted.

 

She sat on her bed and checked her phone. The usual messages from Rin and Hanayo popped out, along with silly faces from Honoka and lyrics from Umi. But her heart raced in anxiety when she saw a message from Eli, answering what she asked a few hours ago.

 

_"Still unconscious."_

 

Frustration bubbled up in her chest threatening to explode. It has been two days since the third-years' mission and Nico hasn't woken up yet. And her condition grew worse with every passing hour. Maki gripped her phone strongly before closing it and tossing it beside her.

 

She really wanted to do something. Helplessness was not an usual emotion on her, but in the past few days she could only feel that. What could a simple human do in a situation like this? Not even Eli and Nozomi knew what to do.

 

Letting out a growl, Maki fell into her bed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and rested an arm over them. Darkness surrounded her and the noise of her thoughts filled her head, creating a lullaby that in minutes cuddled her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Waking up with a start, Maki opened her eyes. She was nestled under her sheets and the lights were out. Glancing at her desk clock, she saw it was 2am.

 

_Why did I wake up?_

 

She wasn't a bad sleeper. Restless nights seldom interrupted her life. Seconds after she understood. She felt heavy. Grunting in annoyance she quickly stood up, opening her room's door and walking down the hallway to the restroom. Once she was finished, she yawned and started to fix the mess it was her hair.

 

"Maaaaaki-saaaaan!"

 

The redhead bit her lip to prevent her from screaming. Silently making distress sounds due to the pain her action evoked, she murderously glanced to her side. Hunched over the toilet was her not-friend Akaname, smiling that crooked and unfitting smile of his.

 

"What the _heck_ are you doing here?" Maki whispered, more enraged than surprised. The demon tilted his head, considering the question.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?" He shot back. The redhead gaped at him.

 

"I live here! Why else!"

 

"I didn't mean that."

 

"What do you mean then?" Maki asked.

 

"That brainless demon means you should be elsewhere." A bitter voice entered up the conversation. The redhead looked at the mirror and saw her older-self.

 

"Oh gods, I don't need this right now." She pressed her palms in her eyes. "Isn't enough to harass me at school?"

 

"Bah! As if you were worth harassment. You're so uninteresting that even boredom gets bored of you."

 

"Ungaikyo-saaan, don't treat Maaaki-san like that!"

 

"Don't tell me what to do, knucklehead!"

 

"Both of you, stop it!" Maki snapped out, glaring fiercely at the demons. "I don't know why or how are you here but I don't care. I came to pee in peace and I'm going to leave in peace and pretend I never saw you in _my_ house. Bye." The redhead turned around and grabbed the doorknob, but it didn't budge an inch.

 

"You gotta be kidding me." Maki breathed out, pushing and shaking the door to no avail. Fortunately her parents' room was pretty far away, so they wouldn't hear her kicking the door.

 

"Did I forgot to mention I can alter the whole room in which the mirror I posses resides?" Ungaikyo smiled in condescension at the younger girl. The redhead hated to see herself smile in such a creepy way.

 

"Thanks for the tip." Maki replied sarcastically.

 

"You're not welcome."

 

"Maaaki-san don't listen to her!" Akaname interjected. "We actually came for a reason!"

 

"You could have said that sooner." Maki leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

 

"You could have shut up sooner." The redhead rolled her eyes at Ungaikyo's childish behaviour and focused her eyes on Akaname.

 

"Well, leaving aside Ungaikyo-saaan, we overhead Demon Slayers talking about some serious stuff at Otonoki and some stuff they said could actually be useful stuff to you, Maaaki-san." The demon explained in his painfully slow tone, making Maki's eyebrow twitch.

 

"What stuff are you referring to?"

 

"About the half-demon brat, of course." Ungaikyo answered, crossing her arms in the same way Maki did causing her to shudder. But when her half-awake brain registered that piece of information, she widened her eyes.

 

"Nico-chan!"

 

"That brat." Ungaikyo nodded.

 

"What did they say about her?" The redhead was getting impatient. Talking to these two demons was exhausting.

 

"I heard that while she's unconscious, they could research her without the danger of waking up the demon. They want to know how both identities can share a body. Something like that." Akaname scratched his head, as if suddenly he wasn't sure about his information.

 

"But." Ungaikyo took the explanation. "That's extremely dangerous, especially if the shrimp is in such a weak state. And they also plan to do it without Miss Minami’s authorization. Right now."

 

"That's what you meant by being elsewhere?" Maki asked uncertainly. The demon-mirror nodded. "But they are Demon Slayers! I don't stand a chance. You should report this to Eli and Nozomi; even Miss Minami! Why did you came to me?!"

 

"Because, Maaaki-san, they turned against the First Branch. They set up a trap and now they are locked inside the school. And if they try to reach for the other Branches' help, they are going to reveal Nico-saaan identity to the higher ranks."

 

The redhead gulped. "So, in other words, you came to me because I'm not in the Society to begin with and could somehow help?"

 

"Aren't you the smart one, little girl. Basically yes, you are the only person outside of the Society who knows about the Society and Demons. We are not breaking the rules, right?" Ungaikyo smiled excitedly.

 

"B-But." Maki stammered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with such a responsibility. "What I'm supposed to do? I don't know how to fight, much less hold a weapon!"

 

"Oh, but you play the piano, Maaaki-san." Akaname reminded.

 

"What, you want me to play a diabolic song to make them bleed to death or something?"

 

Akaname cupped his chin. "That actually sounds good."

 

"I was joking." Maki paled.

 

"Of course we didn't come here without a plan. I, the Great Ungaikyo, crafted a masterful strategy to sneak into the school and save some Slayers' butts. Just do what I say, and everything will be fine."

 

"I don't like how that sounds." The redhead whispered.

 

"Get in the toilet." The demon mirror ordered. The redhead snorted.

 

"Wow, I didn't think you were capable of making a joke."

 

"I wasn't making a joke." Ungaikyo informed, looking seriously at Maki.

 

"Wait, what?! Why do I have to get in the toilet?"

 

"Maaaki-san, it’s like a teleportation device. Why do you think I can switch from restroom to restroom like nothing?"

 

Maki wanted to protest for the sake of protesting but closed her mouth. If everything they said was true, then her friends were in danger. _Nico_ was in danger. Swallowing her pride, she straightened herself.

 

"Can I least change?"

 

"No time for it, missy! Get in the toilet!" Ungaikyo barked. Taking hesitant steps, Maki stood in front of the toilet, Akaname smiling kind of reassuringly.

 

She had no idea what she was getting into. She had no idea if she was going to return before they noticed she wasn't home. She had no idea how she was supposed to fight Demon Slayers with two of the most weird demons she had meet. But she was going to do anything to save her friends. Even if her live was at stake.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

* * *

 

"Elicchi!"

 

She heard someone calling her name. It was too far way; it felt more like a whisper which vanished the moment in which was supposed to be carried.

 

"Elicchi!"

 

Her fingers twitched. Her whole body felt numb. She felt warm arms holding it and gently shaking it.

 

"Eli!"

 

The blonde opened her eyes, inhaling sharply at the pain that simple action took. She felt as if an axe was buried in her skull.

 

"Thank the gods, you woke up." Her vision blurred, Eli focused her eyes on Nozomi, whose panicked expression melted into relief. "They hit you really hard in the head; I thought you were gone."

 

"They...?" Eli questioned, still too disoriented and nauseous to remember what happened. She lifted her hand to her head to touch the spot where the pain was coming from, but the fortune-teller stopped her, shaking her head, and slowly rested down the blonde's hand on the floor.

 

"I just stopped the bleeding. Remember? Traitor Demon Slayers set us up and trapped us in the school. You were injured in the process." Nozomi explained. Eli worked really hard her brain's engines in order to get back the memory, but winced at the effort. Carefully, the purple-haired girl lifted down the blonde and rested her head in a makeshift pillow.

 

"Here, put these on her head, Toujou-san." Miss Minami handed Nozomi bandages. Mouthing a thank you, the third-year wrapped the blonde's head as delicately as possible. She was deadly pale, and her blue eyes were glassy and unfocused. She might as well be unconscious with open eyes.

 

"Elicchi..." Gently touching her forehead, Nozomi's stomach churned when she felt fever. She locked eyes with Miss Minami; they needed to get out of here.

 

But how could they when they were trapped inside a barrier with no means to use their powers or get help? A bunch of other Demon Slayers from the First Branch were scrambled around in the room, but besides them, the school was empty. If Nozomi wasn't wrong, the two now Rogue Demon Slayers were probably dragging Nico away to the laboratory. Just by thinking about that, Nozomi's chest boiled in rage.

 

"How did they find her? I thought only me, Elicchi, you and the leaders of the other Branches knew about Nicocchi’s location." Sitting cross-legged, determined to not leave the blonde's side, Nozomi asked the Principal, who was leaning in a desk staring out the window. The barrier outside flickered a few times, altering the night sky colour and making it seem purplish. The older woman sighed, making sure the other Slayers were out of earshot. Eli tried to listen, but her mind was drifting away.

 

"A growing amount of Slayers are turning against the Society; why, we don't know. The majority of them are joining the Demon Hunters, as you found out in your last mission, and my only conclusion is that one of the Rogues is or was in some way related to the people who knew where Yazawa-san lived."

 

Nozomi nodded in understanding, feeling dread spreading through her body. "What are they going to do with us?"

 

Miss Minami crossed her arms, aggravated. "I think you already know the answer."

 

Nozomi averted her eyes, gulping. She reached and took Eli's hand, partly because she wanted to reassure her and partly because she wanted to reassure _herself_. This wasn't just a matter of disagreement or bad blood; by the way it was escalating, it could culminate in a war between the Demon Slayers and Demon Hunters. And if they planned to somehow get Nico's power... Only complete chaos was the scenario she could think of. Not even the cards could tell her what was the path to follow.

 

"It's okay, Nozomi..." Startled, the fortune-teller drifted her distressed gaze to the feverish Eli. She was weakly smiling, lightly squeezing Nozomi’s hand. The latter released the tension in her shoulders, softly returning a smile of her own.

 

Even if the situation they were in wasn't okay, it was better to pretend it was in order to get through it.

 

* * *

 

Maki leaned in the restroom wall, queasy. "I'll never do that again."

 

They were at one of the many school’s restrooms. The redhead thought she was going to end up drenched from head to toes, but gladly she was dry; nonetheless, she felt as if her stomach was stuck at his throat and her brain was upside down.

 

"It always happens the first time. When you get used to it, it's reeeally fun." Akaname commented with a smile. Maki didn’t feel good enough to throw a comeback.

 

"If you are finished with your whining, we can get started." Ungaikyo annoyingly said. Maki gave herself a few seconds to recover her balance and to steady her mind. When she was ready, she nodded at the demon mirror.

 

"Well then, the plan is simple. Akaname and I will be the distractions and you'll get the half-demon brat and save your lame friends along the way." The demon mirror announced, confident.

 

"That's it? That's your masterfully crafted plan?" Maki questioned, narrowing her eyes. "How do you expect me to find them all when I don't even know where they are being held? And how you two plan to distract a whole bunch of Slayers by yourselves? This plan is suicidal."

 

"Ugh, why do you have to ask so many questions at the same time?!" Ungaikyo complained. "If you had the patience to let me finish, I would have told you that your trapped friends are in classroom 1-B and your girlfriend is in the lab at the third floor."

 

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Maki's face was completely red. "And how do I know I can trust you? You would actually prefer if we all died, right?"

 

The demon mirror sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It’s true. I couldn't care less if you all died or if the world descended into chaos. But I owe the Society the chance to be alive, so in order to stay that way, I need to save the school and the Slayers on it."

 

"So you're doing this for your own benefit rather than to save lives." The redhead inquired.

 

"Yes! For what else should I do it? I'm not gonna say or do something heroic because I'm not a hero and I don't want to be one. You feel the same way, right? You're only doing this because your friends, people you care about, are in danger. But if you didn’t have that emotional attachment, would you do it? Would you risk your life for strangers?"

 

Maki froze. She knew the answer but she wasn't going to share it with Ungaikyo. "Enough questions. Let's go before it's too late."

 

The she-demon smirked in triumph. Akaname just hopelessly stared at their exchange, sparks flying and fire surrounding them.

 

"Well then, red fool, you'll go to the lab first because there's a barrier around classroom 1-B. I tried to posses the tiny mirror inside but the room is isolated; no power works inside. We need to find whoever is holding the barrier, but right now it’s more important to get the half-demon brat. If you happen to find the culprit, good. If not, you'll find it later. Understood?"

 

Maki wanted to roll her eyes but nodded. Akaname clumsily walked towards the redhead and handed her a pocket mirror.

 

"Why this?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

 

"Isn't it obvious? To keep contact with you." Ungaikyo clarified, and to emphasize her point, she suddenly vanished from the mirror she was and reappeared at the mirror the redhead was holding. Maki almost smashed it against the wall.

 

"I still don't know how you plan to distract them." Maki said. Ungaikyo waved her off.

 

"Details. Now go, and we'll do the rest." The demon-mirror abandoned the pocket mirror and went back to the other. The redhead sighed and shoved the tiny mirror into her pajamas’ pocket. She regretted taking her socks off; she was barefoot on the cold floor.

 

"Good luck, Maaaki-san!" Akaname happily said as Maki opened the door and closed it behind her. The hallway was completely dark, sending shivers down her spine. She wasn't afraid of darkness, but knowing she was practically going to her death made it feel as a grim send off.

 

When she took two steps, a loud explosion behind her made her jump. Whipping her head around, heart racing erratically, she noticed water slowly crawling under the door.

 

_Are you kidding me?!_

 

They decided to blow up the toilets. While that made enough noise to attract attention, she was still there. If there were people nearby, they would spot her. Not wanting that outcome to happen, she rushed towards the staircase, briefly glancing to the windows beside her to make sure in which floor she was.

 

_First floor._

 

Cursing internally, she turned right and climbed two steps at a time and hoped she found nobody in her way up. When that wasn't the case, she climbed again and reached the third floor. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt voices coming at her.

 

"All the toilets blew up!"

 

"Who the hell did this!"

 

Rattling her brain for a solution, she ducked behind a pile of boxes which were lying next to the staircase top and held her breath. Two people rushed down the stairs without noticing the redhead.

 

_That was close._

 

Maki checked and when it was safe to move, she sneaked out of her hideout and pressed her back to the adjacent wall. Below, she could hear battle cries and glass shattering. She gulped, scared. Willing herself to calm down, she tiptoed her way to the wall corner, peeking out at the long and dark hallway. It was empty.

 

Keeping a steady breath, she slowly made her way down the hall. She never realized how hard it was to walk without making any noise until she had to do it.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice came out of her pocket. She almost had a heart attack. Glancing behind her, she entered the closest classroom and quickly closed the door. She fished out the mirror from her pocket with an annoyed expression.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" The redhead hissed at the demon mirror.

 

"Saving your ass! There's like a ton of Slayers watching the entrance to the lab! They'll kill you in an instant."

 

"Don't blame me! I don't have the power to transfer myself to any mirror and know what's up ahead. For that matter, I don't even have powers." Maki reminded. Ungaikyo glared at her.

 

"But you have brains, right? Think about how you can distract them without getting caught."

 

"I thought you were in charge of the distractions!"

 

"There's too many of them. If we want them to leave the lab it has to be a really big commotion. I have an idea but first you have to hide!" Ungaikyo said. Maki raised an eyebrow but understood immediately. Just when she closed the closet door inside the classroom, the main door opened and a figure wearing black and holding a machete entered.

 

"I know you're here!" The figure laughed maniacally and walked directly to the row of seats in which the closet was. It was a bulky man whose face was covered in scars. His eyes shone cruelly. Maki's heart was at her throat, hanging in her tongue. When the Slayer was about to open the door, the redhead prayed to all the gods and pushed open the door in front of his face. The man stumbled a bit and Maki slipped under him, getting up and making a run for the door. Contrary to his looks, the man was fast, and when Maki crossed the door he smashed his weapon right where Maki's head was just seconds ago. She almost tripped in her haste but managed to caught herself, running in the opposite direction in which the lab was. The man was close behind.

 

"Ungaikyo, now it would be a good time to come out with something!" The redhead yelled, cursing loudly when the mirror was empty. She was on her own. The only way to go, if she didn't want to end up as mashed potatoes, was the other set of staircases. The floors below were a battlefield and going up to the roof with nowhere to hide was screaming for death. Both choices would probably kill her anyway so in the split second she had to decide she climbed down the stairs, the madman smashing the walls while laughing hysterically.  

 

When the redhead reached the second floor her stomach did a backflip. All the windows were broken and some Slayers lay in the floor, still. But what was more scary was the creature standing there, chewing on something. It had a lion's head, a goat's body, wings, and a snake's tail. 

 

_A chimera!?_

 

Even the man stopped his lunatic episode and stared cautiously at the creature. The latter roared at them, showing its razor sharp bloody teeth. Maki subtly backed away.

 

"Are you hungry, puppy?!" The redhead suddenly screamed, causing the man to look at her in awe as if he wasn't completely insane moments ago. "Are you?! Because right here you have a tasty meal begging to be eaten!" Maki pointed at the man, whose dumbfounded face turned into pure rage.

 

"You little rat!" The Slayer tried to hit Maki with the machete, but she was faster and dodged it. Before the man could attack her again, the chimera buried its teeth on his arm, eliciting a scream of agony. The redhead took the opportunity and climbed up the stairs again, glad she was used to do it due to her idol training at the shrine's stairs.

 

Her moral senses told her what she did was wrong, but her survival instincts told her otherwise. It was that or her ending up as the tasty meal.

 

_Am I even going to survive this?_

 

She wondered if the chimera was Ungaikyo's doing. Could she summon demons or attract them somehow? She didn't have much time to think about it as Slayers were heading her way.

 

_Great._

"Hey little puppy! Come here! " She screamed down the stairs. It was ridiculous and she regretted doing it but when the chimera actually climbed the stairs she dropped her jaw in amazement.

 

_Am I the chimera whisperer or what?!_

 

Trying her luck, Maki pointed with her index fingers to the Slayers and shouted. "Go!"

 

And the chimera did it. Instead of lunging at Maki, the creature turned and attacked the Slayers, who were taken by surprise and tried to defend themselves as best as they could. The redhead turned on her heels and climbed down the stairs. She was going back and forth, but it was the only way to avoid direct combat. She tried to ignore the image of the man who tried to kill her laying on the ground covered in blood. Sadly, the image was already burned in her brain especially because she was the one responsible for it. Shaking those thoughts, the redhead resumed her mad rush through the school.

 

If she wasn't wrong, the lab entrance should be guarded by less people. The closest staircase which lead to it was at the other end of the school. Instead of making her way through the third floor hallway, she could just go through the second floor hallway and climb up the stairs. The chimera probably handled all the people here already, and the bodies scattered around the hallway confirmed her point.

 

It wasn't the first time she saw dead people. Though she was used to see them in an hospital bed and clean. Being the daughter of two doctors and the next heir of the Nishikino Hospital prepared her for situations like that. She knew how to handle emergencies and knew who could be saved and who could not. It was harsh, but she was raised like that. She knew it wasn't normal at her age, but what was normal anymore?

 

When she reached the stairs, she carefully climbed them. She peeked behind the wall and noticed the lab entrance was unguarded. Before she could even wonder where the Slayers were, a loud roar was heard from behind her and the sounds of weapons filled the darkness. Maki straightened herself and stilled her heart.

 

_This is it._

 

Maki reached for the fire extinguisher to her left and with a grunt took it off. She opened the door and braced herself for an attack. Instead, it was empty. When she crossed the door though, she noticed that in a table placed at the centre, a figure rested connected to an IV.

 

_Nico-chan!_

 

She only took two steps before a gun was aimed at her head.

 

"Drop that." A cold woman voice, muffled by a doctor's mask, commanded. The redhead clenched her teeth but complied. The fire extinguisher clattered on the ground, but the woman didn't remove the gun.

 

With the corner of her eyes she noticed a man in the corner, frozen like a statue and with his hands raised. A weird aura surrounded him, which flickered for a few seconds. Was that the person in charge of the barrier? Maki couldn't concentrate on those thoughts as long as the gun stayed aimed at her brain. Her eyes widened when she heard the unlocking sound of the object.

 

"Die."

 

* * *

 

Miss Minami was pacing back and forth as more screams and explosions filled the school. Demons were being attracted to the commotion and the school was in the same situation it was a few days ago. Nozomi involuntarily followed her movement to keep her mind distracted. Eli was trying hard not to close her eyes. The other Slayers fidgeted in their positions and tried to ignore the mess which was taking place.

 

It was frustrating being in such a hopeless situation. They didn't know what the _hell_ was happening anymore.

 

All of a sudden, the Principal stopped. Nozomi raised her eyebrow and was about to ask what was going on when the older woman spoke first. "The barrier." She said in shock. "The barrier is gone."

 

Nozomi gasped when that statement sank in. The other Slayers were also surprised at the new development. Everyone stood up immediately and waited for the Principal’s orders. The latter dusted herself and cleared her throat, confidence returning to her frustrated state.

 

"Slayers, you all know what to do. Be careful. We're dealing with demons _and_ humans. Do not hold back; especially with the traitors." Miss Minami's face darkened at the last part. Everyone affirmed and rushed out of the room. Everyone except Nozomi, who was healing Eli.

 

"Toujou-san?" The Principal asked. Nozomi softly smiled.

 

"It's okay. As soon as I'm done here we'll go."

 

Miss Minami nodded seriously before heading out too. The blonde weakly complained.

 

"Idiot. We have to save Nico first."

 

"And how do you plan to do that with a cracked head?" The purple-haired girl retorted.

 

"I'll manage." Eli croaked.

 

"Mou, you're still so stubborn even when you're close to death." Nozomi teased, a smirk plastered on her face. The blonde laughed but ended up wincing in pain.

 

"I guess I am."

 

* * *

 

It happened all too fast and too conveniently. The painting which was above the man holding the barrier fell off and knocked him out. The woman lost concentration for a moment before being hit in the head by the gun itself. Maki stood frozen, not believing she was actually living this and not watching it as a movie. She suddenly found herself alone with three unconscious people.

 

"Ungaikyo?" She ventured, hesitant.

 

When she heard her laugh in her pocket, Maki felt relieved and scared. How she could do all that? She fished out the mirror and stared at her older reflection.

 

"I told you I had everything planned!" The she-demon exclaimed in satisfaction. The redhead narrowed her eyes.

 

"Thanks, I guess..." She whispered.

 

"What was that?"

 

"Nothing!" Maki lied, the tips of her ears red. "Actually, I can believe the painting but how did you manage to move a _gun_?"

 

"Curious, huh? You know, The Great, The Incredible, The Beautiful Ungaikyo-sama actua-"

 

"You know what? I don't care anymore." Maki cut her off and shoved the mirror inside her pocket. She walked down and reached Nico's side. She quickly and expertly removed the IV and other wires they connected to her. The raven-haired girl was really pale. Her face was covered in scars and bruises, her hair loose. She was wearing her white bunny pajamas, and when Maki glanced at her knees, her stomach churned. They were in a horrible state. She remembered the details Eli and Nozomi told her about their mission, but looking at Nico she realized how bad it was for her. It was painful to see a girl like Nico in such a bad shape.

 

"Why don't you kiss her? Maybe she'll wake up." Ungaikyo teased from the tiny mirror of one of the operation devices which rested in a plate besides Nico.

 

"S-Shut up!" Maki threw the device away from her, flustered. Quickly, before Ungaikyo could tease her again, she lifted Nico bridal style. She was unsurprisingly light, almost as if she was only holding feathers. Maki turned around and exited the lab. When the redhead saw a man climbing down the stairs from the roof she defended herself in reflex. A reflex which involved throwing Nico. The man fell and hit his head in the stairs' rail.

 

"Oh gods, I just used Nico-chan as a weapon!" Maki bent down and picked up the petite girl, glad for once she was unconscious. When she was about to hopefully climb down the stairs for the last time, a squirm of demons approached her from downstairs and down the hallway.

 

_I'm so damn lucky._

 

Groaning, Maki climbed up and kicked open the door to the roof, and it would have been very badass if she hadn’t forgotten she was barefoot. Jumping in one foot and trying not to fall with the extra weight, the redhead understood why the man from before was rushing down in panic.

 

The roof was infested by demons. There was almost no space in between them, all fighting to gain a spot. Maki noticed how every demon stared at Nico, as if waiting for her to do something. The redhead was cornered and her only way of escaping would be jumping off the roof like Nico did. No thanks.

 

All at once the demons growled and roared. Some of them emitted such a powerful dark energy that pushed Maki to the floor. She protectively hugged Nico, and dragged herself until her back was against the roof’s fence. Her heartbeat was out of control and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She knew she was going to die someday, but she never pictured it to be so soon.

 

They lunged at her. Maki hugged Nico tighter and shut down her eyes.

 

She was suddenly feeling cold. It was night but it wasn't that cold before. Through her closed eyes, Maki heard demons' cries and the sound of something slashing. But what caused her to open her eyes was the missing girl in her arms.

 

"Nico-chan!" She yelled. The whole roof was surrounded by the black mist. Maki used the fence to stood up, and when she accidently inhaled the smoke, she started to cough violently.

 

_Where are you?!_

 

She had her answer when she looked up from her coughing fit. Nico was standing there, a black aura emanating from her body. Her irises were brighter than usual and complex black symbols surrounded her eyes and ended up at her cheeks. Through her half-open mouth she caught a glimpse of her sharper teeth. Her Scythe was raised down.

 

"Nico-chan...?" Maki barely whispered, aghast. Just by staring at _those_ eyes she felt infinite sorrow, not fear. Right now Maki knew she was seeing Nico's demon half, but glancing at its eyes was like glancing directly into Nico's soul. She was pulled by them, unconsciously advancing and never averting her eyes. Nico didn't move either; she stood there cautiously watching Maki. The latter did the mistake to raise up her hand when she was close; Nico bellowed and raised her Scythe.

 

"Maki-chan!" Nico's Scythe was deflected by a flying object. In the second she was left disoriented, Eli threw herself at Nico and both rolled down on the floor. Nozomi picked up the weapon from before and touched Maki in the shoulder. "Are you alright?!"

 

Maki was too stunned to speak. She felt like she was floating in the sky, swimming through the clouds. When Nozomi started to shake her Maki snapped out of her trance.

 

"N-Nozomi! What are you doing here?!" The redhead asked in confusion. The purple-haired girl sighed, dropping her hand.

 

"I should be asking that. But right now, we have more pressing matters." Without waiting for her reply, Nozomi ran towards the other third-years, who were exchanging powerful blows. The blonde had bandages in her head and was having trouble handling Nico.

 

Maki couldn't do anything but watch their fight. Nozomi using her cards to cast spells and Eli using her Bardiche to deflect and counter Nico's strikes. The more blows exchanged, the angrier Nico got. She was snarling and blocking every attack as if it were child's play. Her dark aura kept growing.

 

"Nico, stop this! It's us!" Eli screamed between their fighting, barely dodging a cut from her. Nico growled in response. In an insanely fast motion, one Eli could have seen if she hadn’t been so dizzy, the petite girl kicked Eli in the stomach with her knee, slashed her left shoulder and punched her straight in the face. Her force was enough to send the blonde flying, who harshly landed a few meters away. Maki tensed when she didn't see Eli move.

 

"Elicchi!" Nozomi shrieked. She raised a card and sent fireballs at Nico, who didn't even have to dodge them because they landed at the floor around her. Enraged by this mocking, the girl stepped out but the purple-haired girl raised her other hand and chanted under her breath. The burnt marks in the floor started to shine and chains shot up and tangled around the half-demon. If Nico's demon were at his full strength, Nozomi's chains would break as easy as glass, and she’d be dead in mere seconds. Luckily for her, this wasn’t the case, as Nico lost her grip on her Scythe which clattered on the floor and started to thrash brutally, her screams piercing Maki's skull and freezing her blood.

 

"Nicocchi, snap out of it! Don't let it control you!" Nozomi begged desperately. Maki never heard Nozomi like that before. "I know you're scared, I know you're resentful, but please, we don't want to hurt you! I know _you_ don't want to hurt us! Stop before you do something you'll regret!"

 

Nico kept struggling but Nozomi's words calmed her down a little bit. She growled, her face still contorted in rage. Nozomi carefully moved towards her. "Nicocchi... I know it's hard, I know it hurts. But you can trust me. You can trust all of us. You're not alone anymore... you'll never be. You don't have to worry, so please, Nicocchi, come back." The purple-haired girl's voice cracked at the end. "You mean a lot to us."

 

The petite's girl expression changed. She tensed at Nozomi's proximity, but her anger diminished into a frown of confusion, as if wondering what she was doing there. Maki's medical instinct told her to check on Eli, but she didn't dare interrupt the complete silence and stillness of the roof.

 

"No...zo..mi..." Nico whimpered, a strange echo in her voice. Her eyes were losing that unnatural light and the marks on her face were disappearing. Her Scythe vanished as well as her black aura. Nozomi broke the chains and caught Nico in mid-air as she fell forward. Nozomi sat on the floor and hugged Nico. Maki could see from the distance the rise and fall of the fortune-teller's shoulders; she was sobbing.

 

Maki herself slumped to the floor, her eyes refusing to believe everything she saw.

 

_"Yes. You should be afraid of me. You should be afraid of Yazawa Nico, the half-demon."_

_"Just stay away."_

 

Maki understood now why Nico had said that.

 

 

 


	6. The Ties That Bind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has ties to someone. Whether is to family or friends, regardless if they are strong or weak, everyone has. And those ties is what most of the time cut our wings before we can learn how to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos! Here's another chapter~ I'll start playing Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls so I'll probably update again at the end of the next week... I dunno, all depends if my heart can handle all the despair (?) and the French classes I'm currently taking ; u ; Anyway, enjoy!

_I always saw my father in the same place._

_It was a big bright place, bathed in so many lights and so many colours that my eyes always managed to get lost, my mind embracing the wonders of said place. My short steps were drowned by the bigger steps that I always heard, dancing to the beat of some dance I was not acquainted with._

_Some of the owners of the bigger steps smiled at me, some of them didn’t even look in my direction. When they did it was just to examine me and sit me on that chair that I labeled as my worst enemy. They told me it was normal to feel the pain I was going through, and I believed them._

_I believed everything they told me._

_When my castle started to rumble my father was always there to keep it in place. With that toothy and goofy smile of his, with those mischievous but warm ruby eyes full of curiosity and marvel. I always liked to rub my face against his beard, to steal his glasses and pretend I was him. He always laughed. We always laughed. Sometimes we laughed so much that we ended up on the floor gasping for air._

_Each time we saw each other, he told me I was his idol. I didn’t understand the concept at the time, but I accepted the title and flashed a smile. Even one day when I found him crying I did what I was best known for and named after: smile. He hugged me tightly, saying “I’m sorry” over and over again, so much that I got scared and started to cry. He quickly made silly faces and sounds, gesturing with his hands and saying a weird phrase that later became my catchphrase._

_“Nico Nico Nii!”_

_He told me I was the number one idol in the whole universe. I believed him. I stopped crying._

 

* * *

 

"Mou! Why do I have to go?" Maki complained as she walked beside the fortune-teller. They stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the green light. The older girl smirked.

 

"What? Are you not happy that Elicchi is leaving the hospital?" Nozomi teased.

 

"T-That's not what I meant!" The redhead stuttered, glaring at her friend. "It’s just that is not necessary for me to go..."

 

"What are you saying? Elicchi will be happy to see you again~"

 

"But I visited her a few days ago!" Maki replied, moving as the light turned green. Nozomi giggled before catching up with her.

 

"Geez, Maki-chan, you don't have to lie to me. Elicchi told me you went to see her every time you were at the hospital."

 

"Th-That's...!" Maki turned completely red, unable to create a lie to hide her previous lie. She bit her lip in embarrassment and increased her pace, trying to avoid the smug expression of the purple-haired girl.

 

A week has gone by since the last incident at school. Eli was badly injured and she spent the whole week resting at the Nishikino Hospital. The Slayers and Hunters found in the school alive were brought to justice (Maki didn’t know what that justice entailed) and Nico was finally awake. Thinking about the raven-haired girl made Maki shudder; she still had fresh in her memory those unnerving eyes and the symbols beneath them.

 

"Thinking about Niccochi?" Nozomi wondered, tone serious which surprised the redhead. She hesitantly nodded, gripping her school bag’s handle and slowing down.

 

"She'll be okay. She just needs some time alone. Every time the demon takes control, she gets really depressed and angry..." Nozomi sighed, as if remembering previous experiences. "It's no use to talk to her when she's like that."

 

"I see." Maki replied, sad. She could only imagine how hard it must be for the raven-haired girl.

 

"Oh, isn’t that Alisa-chan?" Nozomi asked out loud, taking the redhead away from her thoughts. They arrived at the hospital, its size imposing over the surrounding buildings. Standing at the front doors was a blonde girl with sky-blue eyes, wearing a blue middle school uniform. It was amazing her uncanny resemblance to Eli while being so different from her at the same time. Noticing them, the younger girl smiled brightly and bounced to them.

 

"Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan, good afternoon!" The blonde girl greeted. Both older girls couldn't help but smile at her energy.

 

"Hi, Alisa-chan." Nozomi gently patted her head. "Visiting your sister?"

 

"Yes!" Alisa nodded. "The doctor is doing a last check-up on her and then she can finally leave!" The younger girl moved her head from side to side, as if making sure nobody was listening and leaned in closer to the purple-haired girl. "How did you manage to cover up the real cause of her injuries?"

 

"Eh?" Maki inevitably let out a sound of surprise, widening her eyes. Alisa looked at her in confusion before her expression turned into panic.

 

"Oh no! I assumed she knew about it! Nozomi-chan I'm very sorry-"

 

"Don't be, Alisa-chan." The fortune-teller cut her off. "She knows the truth. She's surprised that _you_ know it too." At her last sentence, Nozomi smiled at the redhead, who was still in slight shock.

 

"Oh, I see." The blonde breathed out in relief, her smile returning. "I thought Onee-chan told you about our family."

 

"She didn't." Maki replied rather curtly, glaring at Nozomi who sheepishly shrugged.

 

"Well, answering your previous question, Miss Minami somehow took care of it. But why are you leaving? I thought you were going to wait for Elicchi too." Nozomi tilted her head at Alisa, curious.

 

"Ah, it's because I forgot to buy snacks on my way here before so I'm going to buy now." The blonde explained.

 

"But there are vending machines inside the hospital." Maki said, raising her eyebrow. Alisa scratched her cheek, awkward.

 

"Well, they're rather expensive, so I prefer to get them elsewhere..."

 

"As expected of a rich family hospital. Even the food is expensive!~" Nozomi giggled, looking at Maki.

 

Maki's face reddened up. "H-Hey! It's not my fault! At least Eli was treated for free!"

 

"Now, now, no need to get defensive, Maki-chan."

 

"I'm not being defensive!" The redhead retorted, but sighed. She looked back at the younger girl. "How much do you need? I can help you out."

 

Alisa blinked in surprise for a few seconds before she shook her hands, agitated. "No, no! It's okay, Maki-chan! I'll just go to the closest store and come back. Besides, Onee-chan would get mad at me if she knew I borrowed your money..." The blonde pouted, imagining her older sister.

 

"It's fine, really. I can talk with Eli about it." The redhead offered. Alisa smiled gratefully at her.

 

"You're kind, Maki-chan. I appreciate your intention, but it's okay. Wait for me!" Without waiting for a response, Alisa bowed slightly at the older girls and rushed down the street.

 

"Awww, I didn't know Maki-chan had a soft spot for children~" The fortune-teller rested a hand on her cheek with her eyes closed.

 

"W-What are you even saying? Alisa is only one year younger than me!"

 

"You are also a child~"

 

"Mou! I hate it when you get like that!" Maki stomped away in frustration and crossed the doors to the hospital. Nozomi followed up close, slightly snickering at the redhead's attitude. All the hospital staff bowed at Maki when she walked in, the latter answering stiffly.

 

"So Alisa knows about demons and all that?" The redhead said when they took the elevator to the fifth floor in which the blonde was. Nozomi nodded, her eyes lingering at the bottom of the elevator.

 

"She does. She can also see them. Elicchi's whole family can, actually. After all, they are all Slayers."

 

"Eh? All of them?! Even Alisa?" Maki asked in disbelief.

 

"Even Alisa-chan." The purple-haired girl confirmed. "Though she doesn't fight that much. She focuses more on healing and spells, kind of like me. That and also the fact Elicchi is a little overprotective with her."

 

"I have the feeling that's an understatement." Maki remarked, causing the fortune-teller to laugh.

 

"Well, if you want to know more, you should ask Elicchi. It's her family after all."

 

"What about you, then?" Maki started to play with her hair. "Is your family also related to this?"

 

Silence enveloped them. Disturbed by it, the redhead glanced at her friend and got surprised at the sudden dark expression she had on her face, where moments ago a smile was placed.

 

"Nozomi...?" Maki muttered, worried. Just as she finished saying her sentence, the doors opened. Briefly looking at the elevator's screen, Maki realized they had arrived to the fifth floor.

 

"Let's go, Maki-chan. Elicchi is waiting for us." The purple-haired girl smiled again and stepped out of the elevator, like their conversation never happened. Gulping, Maki followed her, aware of the tension hanging in the air.

 

When they arrived, Maki's mother was checking Eli's eyes with a flashlight and noted something down on her clipboard. The blonde was sitting on the bed, already wearing normal clothes. Her long golden hair rested at her back.

 

"Everything is normal. Your blood pressure, your sugar level..." The woman muttered more medical terms under her breath, flipping pages on her clipboard. " Everything is in order. You can go back to school on Monday but beware of your left shoulder; it's not fully healed yet so refrain from straining it too much. Besides that, you're ready to go, Ayase-san." Maki's mother finished with a kind smile. Eli returned it.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me, Doctor Nishikino." The blonde stood up and bowed to the older woman.

 

"Anytime." The doctor replied and turned around, surprised when she found two people standing at the door.

 

"Ah, Maki, Toujou-san." The woman greeted, her gaze lingering on her daughter. "Take care of your friend, please. Not everyone can endure those kinds of injuries."

 

"I will, Mama." Answered Maki, smiling slightly when she saw Eli's embarrassed face. The doctor nodded, satisfied.

 

"I'll leave the rest to you then." With a final wave at the blonde, Maki's mother exited the room.

 

"I can finally leave." Eli said relieved, rotating her left shoulder and smiling when she only felt a little sting of pain. "I was starting to lose my mind to boredom."

 

"You're usually so calm but here it seemed you were hyperactive, Elicchi." Nozomi said, smiling.

 

"I couldn't help it! I've never spent so much time in bed doing nothing. To say that I was restless it's an understatement." Eli defended herself.

 

"Especially when we almost had to tie you to the bed." Maki added, smiling at the memory. Throughout the week Eli insisted she was fine and tried to leave many times, but between Nozomi, Maki and the surprisingly stern Alisa, they managed to convince the blonde to stay a whole week. More like ordered the blonde to stay.

 

Eli rolled her eyes at them. "Did you came straight from school?" She asked, noticing the two girls were wearing their uniform. It was a Saturday afternoon, and a while has passed since school finished.

 

"Yes. It was hard to get separated from μ’s, so we took longer than expected." Nozomi said. "They kept asking about you."

 

"Yeah, I received a lot of messages." The blonde smiled fondly. "It was hard to lie to them."

 

When Eli didn't go to school last Monday, μ’s bombarded Nozomi with questions. Expecting this, the purple-haired girl told them that while visiting Nico to give her the week homework, the blonde caught her cold, which was highly contagious. μ’s begrudgingly settled with practicing with only 7 members.

 

"At least you answered. Nico-chan didn't and that made μ’s worry even more." Maki intervened, crossing her arms.

 

"She only woke up yesterday. And I guess she wasn't in a good state to reply to them." Eli took her bag from the spare chair placed at the corner of the room, glancing briefly to the window. "I have to admit; I'm going to miss this view."

 

"You can stay more if you want." The redhead teased. Eli cringed.

 

"No thanks." The blonde stood in front of the other girls. "Then, are we ready?"

 

Maki furrowed her brow. "Ready for what?"

 

"To visit Nicocchi, of course." The fortune-teller finished for her. Maki widened her eyes in surprise.

 

"But I thought you said she needed some time alone..." The redhead trailed off. Nozomi chuckled.

 

"She already had enough. She also needs support, you know." The purple-haired girl cracked a sad smile. Maki hesitated for a second but then nodded firmly.

 

She wanted to see the petite girl.

 

* * *

 

"Mmmm, let's see..." Alisa whispered to herself, rummaging through the shelf of cookies. She entered a store which was two streets away from the Nishikino Hospital, currently wondering and struggling with which brand she should get.

 

"Ara, isn’t the little Ayase-san?" A voice said behind her and the blonde jumped in surprise, turning around. She almost fainted in her spot.

 

"A-A-A-Rise..?!" She squeaked, three girls looking at her with charming smiles.

 

"In the flesh." Kira Tsubasa replied, winking at Alisa. The latter was so overwhelmed that she couldn't even formulate words.

 

"See, you scared her, Tsubasa-chan. You don't need to brag like that." Yuuki Anju chided at the smaller girl, who feigned hurt.

 

"Me? Bragging? I'm being casual, Anju-chan."

 

"No, you're not." Toudou Erena bluntly said. Tsubasa's eyebrow twitched slightly, but her dazzling smile never wavered.

 

"Pardon my friends, Ayase-san. How's your sister doing?"

 

Alisa stared at her, as if she just asked her something in a foreign language. Willing her inner fangirl to calm down, the blonde answered, her voice slightly shaken.

 

"I'm sorry? I didn't understand what you said." Tsubasa frowned towards the blonde, tilting her head. Anju and Erena too stared in confusion. It took Alisa a few seconds to realize she had spoken in Russian to them.

 

"A-Ah, I'm very sorry! I said that she's fine. She just got out of the hospital today."

 

"I see. I'm glad about it." The brunette smiled genuinely. "And what brings you here, Ayase-san?"

 

Alisa wondered the same about them. What was doing one of the most popular school idol groups in all of Akihabara in a normal store? Not to mention one of the best Demon Slayers Team around. It wasn't the first time the young girl saw them in person, but it was the first time they spoke _directly_ to her.

 

"I-I'm buying snacks for Onee-chan and her friends. They are going to visit Nico-chan." The blonde shyly informed. Was she supposed to keep that a secret? She didn't know, but she also didn't see the harm in telling them.

 

"Yazawa-san?" Tsubasa asked curiously, glancing at her two friends. "Is she alright?"

 

"Eh? Y-Yes..." Replied Alisa, insecurely. Silent understanding passed between the second-years, slightly unsettling the blonde.

 

"I see." Tsubasa mused, her face changing into an analytical one. She stepped closer to the blonde. "Nee, Ayase-san, can I ask you something?"

 

Alisa felt nervous at her tone. "Sure..."

 

"Are you afraid of Yazawa-san?"

 

"Afraid? No! How could I be!" Alisa yelled against her will, taking aback the three girls. Tsubasa blinked for a few seconds before smiling again.

 

"It's good to hear that."

 

"Oi, Tsubasa, what's up with that question?" Erena questioned, her face serious. Tsubasa giggled and backed away from Alisa.

 

"Curiosity~ Just that."

 

"When you say that is not usually good..." Erena narrowed her eyes at her friend.

 

"Now, now, I think Ayase-chan wasted enough time with us." Anju clapped her hands, gathering the attention of everyone. "We should let her finish."

 

"Aaaah, w-wait!" Alisa managed to said. "Why are you here?" She finally voiced out her question. The three girls looked briefly at each other.

 

"Can you keep a secret?" Tsubasa asked. Alisa widened her eyes, not believing they were actually inclined to tell her the truth. The blonde nodded.

 

"Well, the thing is-"

 

"Alisa!"

 

Eli, Nozomi and Maki entered the store. The older blonde protectively stood beside her sister. Alisa swallowed a lump in her throat, awkward.

 

"Calm down, Ayase-san. We're not picking up on your sister. We were merely having a normal chat." Tsubasa explained, not intimidated by Eli's glare.

 

"We were about to leave." Erena said. Anju nodded.

 

"Don't mind us." Tsubasa bowed gracefully. "We can continue this talk another time. Farewell, fellow comrades and rivals." And with that, not even giving time for a reply, A-Rise left the store, their steps resonating at the distance. Alisa had the feeling she was in trouble even if she wasn't doing anything bad. Tsubasa subtly winked at her when she was leaving.

 

"Are you okay, Alisa?" Eli asked, concerned. Alisa puffed out her cheeks.

 

"Onee-chan! That was rude!"

 

"E-Eh?" Eli said, dumbfounded. "Rude?"

 

"I was talking normally with them! You scared them with your death glare!" Alisa balled her fists, her eyebrows almost together.

 

"Death glare?!"

 

"You're a party pooper!"

 

"P-Party pooper?!" Eli repeated, incredulous.

 

"I can't deny those statements." Maki chimed in. The blonde glared at her. "See? You're doing the glare thing right now."

 

Suddenly self-conscious, Eli averted her eyes. "Don't turn this against me! I was just worried!"

 

Alisa sighed, massaging her cheeks. "It's okay, Onee-chan, I forgive you." The younger blonde smiled again and hugged her older sister.

 

"Uh, okay..." Eli sheepishly returned the hug.

 

"How does A-Rise know Alisa?" Maki wondered.

 

"Oh, it's because...wait." Eli stopped mid sentence, gaping at the redhead. "We haven't told you that A-Rise is also part of the Society?"

 

"Ueeh?! Seriously? Is now a trend to be part of the Society or something?" The redhead was surprised but at the same time not. A-Rise always had that secrecy vibe hid behind their perfect smiles.

 

"You'd be surprised at the amount of people who are part of the Society, Maki." Eli said.

 

"I don't know if I like the fact I'm getting used to surprises." Maki muttered under her breath.

 

"Now that that's out of the way, should we get going?" Nozomi said, an amused grin on her face.

 

They helped with the important task of getting snacks, a silent agreement made between the idols to talk about the Society and A-Rise later. Alisa happily hummed a μ’s song, wishing to also visit Nico; but she already made plans with Yukiho in the evening. Her thoughts also drifted to A-Rise, who apparently were about to reveal an important secret giving by how serious they looked.

 

"Alisa?" The young blonde didn't react at her name, instead she was focused on her thoughts, staring intently at a chips bag. It wasn't until Eli poked Alisa in the forehead that she noticed her.

 

"If you want those chips so badly, just tell me." Eli sighed, picking up the chips and dropping them in the cart she was carrying.

 

"Ah, y-yeah." Alisa mentally hit herself at how quickly she answered. She was terrible at lying, and by how Eli was looking at her, she knew she realized it too. She glanced behind her, Maki and Nozomi a few meters behind them in the hallway, the purple-haired girl messing with the redhead with a bottle of ketchup. When it was safe to talk, Eli spoke.

 

_"Are you hiding something?"_ Alisa was slightly taken aback by the fact that her sister was talking to her in Russian. It was usually the other way around, and Eli only sometimes answered her back in the language that was more natural and comfortable to Alisa.

 

_"What makes you think that?"_ Alisa defied. She actually had nothing to hide, since Tsubasa was interrupted before she could say anything. Knowing her sister, she was probably already highly suspicious of A-Rise, thinking they were trying to harm her in some way.

 

_"Alisa, don't lie to me."_

 

_"I'm not!"_ Alisa clenched her fists. Why did her sister had to be so stubborn? Eli's worried expression turned into annoyance.

 

_"I don't believe you."_

 

_"You never do!"_ Suddenly Alisa yelled, mad. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up by something stupid, but her bottled up feelings decided to spill out on their own. Eli looked perturbed at her outburst, and glancing quickly past her, Alisa realized she caught Maki and Nozomi's attention as well. The young blonde felt tears in her eyes.

 

_"Stupid sister! I hate you!"_ Letting her tears go free, Alisa dashed past her sister and her stunned idol partners, ignoring the calls from Eli behind her. She needed fresh air. She needed to get out of the store. She needed to understand why she had that outburst.

 

When her lungs started to protest and beg for air, Alisa realized how much she ran, ending up in an unknown park. Slumping on a bench, the blonde regretted immensely what she did and cried in her hands.

 

"Hey, you need to talk?" A voice asked softly. Alisa froze when she recognized the voice. Hesitantly looking up, she found herself viewing A-Rise again. But instead of wearing their charismatic smiles on their faces, they were sincerely and reassuringly smiling at the minor. Alisa’s urge to cry increased at that sight but she swallowed, shakingly nodding.

 

It is easier to be honest about your feelings with someone who isn't very close to you, after all.

 

* * *

 

Maki didn’t know what she expected about Nico's apartment. It wasn't that old but it wasn't new either, the beige walls with some stains but in overall in very good state. At the lobby a guy in a black suit stopped them, which unsurprisingly was from the Society, in charge of keeping an eye on Nico and whoever visited her. The two third-years talked casually to him, Eli finally speaking after the scene at the market.

 

Maki didn’t understand siblings. She couldn't even if she wanted; she was an only child. The blonde had kept quiet the whole time it took them to walk to Nico’s apartment, Maki and Nozomi making small talk trying to cheer her up but to no avail. When Maki was about to ask why did they fight, Nozomi subtly pulled at her sleeve, telling her with her eyes not to do it.

 

The redhead sighed, waiting behind her friends. There were couches and sofas spreaded around the room, a small chimney at the farthest wall. She smiled; Santa-san could also visit this apartment.

 

"Let's go, Maki-chan." Nozomi said, catching her attention. Changing the bag to her other hand, Maki started to made her way down to the elevator, skimming through the paintings hanging on the walls.

 

Nico's apartment was in the 3rd floor, number 25. When they reached the door, Maki raised her eyebrow when she saw Nozomi fishing out a key from her pocket.

 

"You have the keys to her apartment? That's creepy."

 

"It's called being a responsible mother~" Nozomi turned the key in the keyhole and the door clicked.

 

_No way._

 

"Let's enter." Eli said, pushing open the door and stepping in. The blonde immediately recoiled after noticing the apartment inside was completely dark. She flailed her arms in desperation until she found the light switch and pulled it up. They felt someone's muffled growling in annoyance. All the curtains were closed and some dirty dishes laid in the kitchen's sink.

 

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi left the bag she was carrying on the floor, clumsily taking her shoes off and running to where her voice came from. From under a blanket emerged a messy-haired Nico, looking terrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had prominent bags under them. She was nestled up in a large sofa in her living room area, which consisted of said sofa, two couches, a coffee table and a shelf with books and a TV. The kitchen and living room shared the same room and a hallway to the left of the kitchen lead to three doors, all closed. For Maki’s standards this place was incredibly small, but for someone as small as Nico it was large enough. It was ironic how a dangerous half-demon lived in such a simple but nice place. She suddenly wondered if Nico lived alone.

 

Nico. Maki just realized Nico was _actually_ there, trying to break free of a Nozomi that was hugging her tightly. She had a brief urge to do the same, but mentally slapped herself and sat on the couch next to the sofa. Eli sat on the sofa's armrest, facing Nico's back.

 

"It's good to see you again, Nicocchi." Nozomi said with a relieved smile, though her eyes shone with worry upon realizing Nico's state. "Trouble sleeping?"

 

"I wish it was only that." The petite girl bitterly said, laying back on the sofa. She was about to rest an arm over her eyes when she saw Eli and Maki. Nico’s red eyes stared in disbelief at Maki's amethyst ones as if wondering why she was here.

 

"Hi." The redhead greeted, playing with her hair but not averting her eyes, her usual aloof expression present in her face. Nico shrunk, unable to hold Maki's gaze any longer. She covered herself with her blanket.

 

"Go _away._ " She said in an almost pleading tone.

 

"Hey, we didn't come all the way here just to leave." Eli replied. Nico grumbled under the blanket.

 

"Why did you come in the first place?"

 

The blonde smiled. "Because you're our friend, Nico. We care about you."

 

"Even if I hurt you?" The petite girl asked weakly. Maki knew she was referring specifically to the injuries Eli sustained in their last battle.

 

"I think you know the answer to that."

 

"Ugh, _shut up_." Nico curled up in a ball and buried herself more in her blanket, if it was possible. Eli tried to say something but lacked the energy to do so. Even if she was smiling at Nico, her eyes were distracted, probably still dwelling in the fight with her sister. Maki deduced that it wasn't normal for them to be in bad terms.

 

"Elicchi, do you mind helping me make lunch?" Nozomi asked, getting up.

 

"Eh? What about all those snacks you bought?" Maki intervened.

 

"All for Nicocchi. She needs to eat more than a normal human, you know?"

 

Maki never considered that option. Now that she thought about it, Nico had to feed herself _and_ the demon. She needed twice the energy to function properly during the day.

 

"Still, isn’t it a lot anyway?" The redhead asked skeptically.

 

"Are you kidding? Haven't you seen how much Honoka can eat?" Eli joked. Maki couldn't help but snicker at that.

 

"Fair enough."

 

"Besides, not everything is for today. Then, while we make lunch, I'll leave Nicocchi to you, Maki-chan!" Nozomi smiled and waved away, walking to the kitchen with Eli on toe. The redhead sighed, looking at the petite girl wrapped in the blanket.

 

"Nee, Nico-chan, would you stop pretending to be a mummy and talk to me?"

 

Nico turned around, grunting. "I don't want to talk."

 

"Could you at least uncover your face? And giving me your back is really childish, also. Not that I expected any different from you." Maki leaned in her hand, mustering her best bored tone.

 

"Mou, you are so annoying!" Nico threw the blanket down until it reached her waist, resting in her back and staring grumpily at the ceiling. "Happy?"

 

"About what?" Maki feigned ignorance.

 

"I don't have the energy to bicker right now." Nico sighed and rested both arms on her eyes. Maki's eyes softened.

 

"You don't have to feel guilty about Eli, Nico-chan." The redhead blurted out. Nico recoiled at her words.

 

"What are you saying?" The raven-haired girl said.

 

"It's obvious by what you said earlier and how when you noticed we were here you briefly stared at Eli's shoulder."

 

"Aren't you the observant one." Nico replied flatly.

 

"I just happened to be looking, that's all." Maki defensively said, glad that Nico couldn't see her red cheeks.

 

"Hmph. But how do you expect me not to feel guilty? That's what I meant by 'what are you saying'." Nico slid one arm down and moved the other to her head, letting the redhead see her eyes.

 

"Because it wasn't you who did it." The redhead stared in confusion when Nico snickered at her comment.

 

"You don't understand anything, Maki. Don't talk as if you knew what I'm going through. Don't pretend to care." She harshly said.

 

"Explain me, then. Explain me so I can finally understand why you are being such an asshole." Maki spat, suddenly mad at Nico's attitude. The latter stood up and grabbed the redhead by the collar, lifting her effortlessly above the ground.

 

" _What_ did you say?" Nico said in a low voice, her eyes sending daggers Maki's way. The redhead struggled to break free but the petite girl's strength was absolute. She lifted her with only one arm. "I think I didn't hear you well enough."

 

"Nicocchi, put her down. _Now_."

 

Nico glanced beside her and slowly lowered Maki until she reached the floor. Maki yanked Nico's hand away and fixed her collar. The tone Nozomi just used scared her more than all the demons she saw at the school’s roof. Nico slumped back on the sofa and wrapped herself up again. Nozomi carefully watched her until she turned around, sending an apologetic smile to Maki. The latter gulped uncomfortably, sitting on the couch.

 

_Why the hell did I say that?!_

 

She wanted to punch herself hard in the face. Nico was right: she didn't understand at all what she was going through, but hearing it in words and especially coming from the petite girl made her pride shot up and backfire towards her.

 

She hated how she was unable to convey her feelings honestly. She hated how she was unable to comfort the raven-haired girl.

 

* * *

 

"Lunch is ready!" Eli announced with a bandana on her head. Maki closed the book she took from the shelve and Nico didn't react at all, her eyes glued to the show the TV was broadcasting.

 

"Coming." Maki replied, standing up and leaving the book on the couch. She crossed right in front of Nico, not bothering if she was going to get mad or not. She was surprised when said girl grabbed her blazer's sleeve.

 

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her eyes cast down. Maki got the feeling she was not only apologizing about earlier.

 

"No, I'm sorry." The redhead whispered, not minding that Nico hadn't released her sleeve yet. "I was being insensitive."

 

Eli slowly backed away, giving them alone time, even if her and Nozomi were practically next to them and could hear most of their conversation.

 

"When aren't you, honestly?" Nico teased, Maki looked at her with a frown but relaxed when she noticed the raven-haired girl was slightly smiling.

 

"Come on, get up." Maki took the hand Nico was using to grab her blazer and pulled her up and towards her. For a moment they were _really_ _close_ but the redhead backed away immediately, embarrassed. She released Nico's hand and made her way towards the table in the kitchen, where Nozomi was wearing a lopsided smile and Eli was subtly blushing.

 

"Wipe that grin off your face." Maki said as she sat on the chair opposite to the blonde, willing her head to erase the thought that Nico fitted very well against her body. The petite girl sat beside her, thinking the same.

 

"Oh, but I feel so good when you two get along~ Especially for my child." Nozomi cupped her cheek in her hand and smiled sweetly at Nico.

 

"For like the trillionth time since all the years I've known you, I'm not your goddamn child." Nico snapped, her grumpy face back. The purple-haired girl pouted.

 

"That hurts, Nicocchi."

 

"Can we eat, please? I'm starving." Nico eyed the food in the table longingly. Eli chuckled.

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

Thanking out loud for the food, the four girls started to happily eat. The conversation flowed naturally, Nico not talking that much but looking better. For a moment Maki completely forgot about the real world and just enjoyed a normal meal with good friends, no worries ahead of them.

 

They passed the rest of the day discussing about μ’s, or anything that didn’t involve the Society or demons. When the sun was setting and the sky was orange and tinted with blue dots, Eli excused herself, wanting to arrive home before it was dark and fix things with her sister. Nozomi also said she needed to leave, saying something along the lines of helping at the shrine, but it was obvious she wanted to know what happened between the Ayase sisters.

 

Prying Nozomi off her when she was hugging more time than Nico was comfortable with and waving at Eli, the petite girl raised an eyebrow at Maki, who was still inside and showed no signs of leaving anytime soon.

 

"Are you staying?" She asked, unsure.

 

"I thought I made that obvious." Maki replied.

 

"Y-Yeah, but I mean, you're going to be alone with me." The raven-haired girl scratched behind her neck.

 

"So?" She asked. "Don't tell me you get embarrassed when you are left alone with someone."

 

"N-No!" Nico denied, closing the door. "It's just that..."

 

"What? It's not the first time we have been alone, right? There's no big deal."

 

"It's not that!" Nico exclaimed. She strongly gripped the doorknob. "Aren't you scared of being left alone with me, knowing what I could do?"

 

Maki understood now the source of her worries. "I'm not. And in any case I can try to talk you out of it just like Nozomi did."

 

"She was lucky that day." Nico faced Maki, who looked at her in confusion. "The demon was extremely weak and that's why she could do that. That doesn't work at all when the demon is at his full strength."

 

The redhead averted her eyes for a second. She killed all those demons like nothing being weak? Not to mention how she defeated Eli, even if she was also in a bad state. Releasing a sigh, she looked back at the raven-haired girl. "If that's true, then yes, I should be scared, but I'm not. So Nico-chan, don't worry about it and stop trying to push me away. It won't work."

 

Nico stared in awe at the redhead. The latter sat on the couch casually, opening the book she was reading before. "Planning on finishing that book today? I can lend it to you, you know." Nico sat on the sofa, staring at her feet on the ground.

 

"It's okay. It's really bad anyway." Maki bluntly said.

 

"B-Bad?! You clearly have a terrible taste in literature! And why do you keep reading it then?" She retorted.

 

"It amuses me how bad it is." Maki replied with a smug smile.

 

"You and your snarky comebacks." Nico lied on the couch, staring at the ceiling and entwining her hands over her stomach. Her long loose black hair was spread on the couch, contrasting with her white pajamas and pale face.

 

"We also have to wait until it's dark outside." Maki added after a few seconds.

 

"Hah?! And why? That sounds very suggestive."

 

"Wait and see." The redhead replied, flipping a page and ignoring Nico's remark. Nico frowned and scratched her head.

 

"You are very weird, you know that?"

 

"You are very annoying, you know that?" Maki answered back without missing a beat. The petite girl grumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets and moving her head to the other side.

 

She wanted to hide from Maki the sincere smile that had cracked up in her lips.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure those two are going to be okay alone?" Eli asked, walking alongside Nozomi under a sky which was getting darker, much to Eli's chagrin.

 

"I'm sure~" Nozomi insisted. "Trust more in Nicocchi."

 

"It's not that." The blonde shook her head. "It worries me that they could fight again. Knowing those two, it'll probably happen."

 

"Mou, have faith in them, will you? When they put their differences aside and lower their defenses, they actually get along. And if there's someone who could be able to cheer up Nicocchi right now, that someone is Maki-chan, don't you think? I'm sure of it." Nozomi said, a soft smile adorning her face.

 

"Geez, I guess you're right." Eli exhaled, also smiling. "They can be quite stubborn."

 

"That coming from you is funny." Nozomi snorted. She walked ahead and stopped in front of Eli, crossing her arms behind her back.

 

"W-What?" Eli asked nervously, halting her steps.

 

"You know what, Elicchi."

 

Eli tensed. "Nozomi, please not now. We can talk about it later."

 

"I know you, Elicchi. You'll keep avoiding it until is resolved or until it’s too late to resolve it." Eli cringed at Nozomi's words. "And it's not only about the fight with Alisa-chan. It's about what Miss Minami told you in the hospital that you were supposed to tell me."

 

"Eh?! What do you mean?"

 

"You know it too, right?"

 

"Like I said, I-"

 

"Elicchi!" Nozomi cut her off, her face serious. "Don't lie to me."

 

Remembering saying those exact words to Alisa, Eli relented, not wanting the same outcome. Especially not with Nozomi. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked carefully. The purple-haired girl nodded.

 

"Your parents are here." The blonde dropped bluntly, startling Nozomi.

 

"W-What?" Her expression changed drastically as she uncrossed her arms and left them hang at her sides, limp.

 

"It's not only that." Eli hated to see Nozomi like this, but she had no other option but to finish what she started. "They...they betrayed the Society. They joined the Demon Hunters, and they sent a letter to Miss Minami that requested the head of Yazawa Nico unless we wanted a civil war within the Society and with the Hunters."

 

"No..." Nozomi whispered, bewildered. Nozomi's parents were part of the Yatagarasu Unit, and by betraying the Society they immediately passed to be targets. They also knew Nico's existence, and with that secret they could cause more damage than a nuclear bomb. They knew the higher ranks.

 

"No!" Nozomi screamed, grabbing her head in frustration.

 

"Calm down, Nozomi!" Eli tried to hold her shoulders but the purple-haired girl shoved her arms away before she could touch her.

 

"I hate them, I always did!" Nozomi's face contorted in rage, and Eli let her yell; she knew she was hurting, she knew she needed to vent out her emotions. She started to pace back and forth.

 

"I have to stop them." Nozomi muttered. She faced Eli again. "I have to!"

 

"Don't be stupid, Nozomi!" The blonde grabbed her arm and Nozomi didn't stop her this time. "It's suicidal. They'll kill you in an instant!"

 

"Then help me!"

 

Eli stared at her, stunned. "That's even more stupid! Nozomi, you're not thinking this straight! We have to think this with cool heads and right now you're freaking out!"

 

Nozomi glared at Eli, breathing heavily. She looked down for a bit with her eyes closed before lunging at Eli and breaking out crying. The blonde immediately hugged her tightly, leaning her head against her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"Here you go." Miss Nishikino poured steaming hot tea in a cup.

 

"Thanks." Answered Miss Minami, massaging her temples with her eyes closed.

 

"You look terrible." Miss Nishikino said, pouring herself tea and sitting on the sofa opposite to the Principal of Otonokizaka and old friend.

 

"Thank you, you're so kind." The golden eyed woman replied sarcastically, trying to alleviate the immense pain in her head.

 

"I know." The redhead smiled.

 

"Where's your daughter, anyway? It's late." Miss Minami opened her eyes and lifted her cup.

 

"She's at Yazawa-san's place." The redhead's expression changed into concern. The other woman nodded in understanding.

 

"She had been getting into a lot of trouble lately. You still haven't told her that you and your husband are part of the Society?"

 

"Heavens, no! You haven't told your daughter either."

 

"Because she's a normal human. But your daughter, with the powers she acquired, isn't safe anymore. She's learning too much, and she's getting too involved in Yazawa-san's world. And especially with what happened lately involving her..." Miss Minami took a sip of her tea and sighed, feeling a headache coming inside her headache. "It's really dangerous."

 

"So the information about the Toujous is true..." Miss Nishikino stared at her cup, watching her reflection.

 

"It is."

 

Miss Nishikino sighed, settling down her cup. "You really think it would be a good idea to reveal ourselves to Maki? To reveal that Yazawa-san’s condition is because of our miscalculations in the past?" The redhead started to tremble. "She would never forgive us."

 

"Calm down. I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that Maki deserves her parents’ support now that she knows about the real world. You don't have to explain her everything. If you don’t protect her, you can lose her."

 

"I know." Miss Nishikino replied curtly. "But I'm afraid Maki will be in danger whether she knows about us or not. Like you said, she got too involved."

 

"Wait, don't tell me-" Miss Minami got up, dropping her cup on the floor. Miss Nishikino got up as well.

 

"Yes. Me and my husband are going to do something we should have done a long time ago." She narrowed her eyes, and suddenly Miss Minami felt the tip of something sharp pressing against her back.

 

"Don't do this." She begged.

 

"I'm very sorry, my old friend. But if we don't do it, the world will be in danger. Maki will be in danger, and you understand how a mother would do anything for their children, right?" Miss Nishikino went around the table until she was in front of the Principal.

 

The redhead took a deep breath. "We're going to kill Yazawa Nico, our failed experiment."

 

 


	7. Beware of Otters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen under a starry sky. Like stargazing, bonding, and playing baseball with otters-demons inside a market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a really bad pun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) guess why (?) Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy! :D

_I barely talk with my mother. It’s not because I hate her or because I don’t tolerate her. It’s the opposite of that: I love her very much. But that’s precisely why since that day, I couldn’t look at her in the eyes for too long before feeling guilt consuming me over. I felt like I didn’t have the right to be called her daughter anymore; like I didn’t have the right to call her my mother._

__

_She tried many times to convince me otherwise. But I just couldn’t erase from my mind what I did, I just couldn’t go to my house and find less people in it. I couldn’t go back to the place I was originally from, because it ceased to exist along with that accident. I just couldn’t._

__

_Eli and Nozomi were the first ones to persuade me in calling her again after months. She cried. She told me she missed me. She told me my siblings missed me. I told her I did too, but when she told me she wanted me back, I declined._

__

_I just couldn’t go back. She understood, and told me she loved me, more than anything. With shaky hands, I ended up the call, not replying back. Since that day, I haven’t spoken a word with her._

__

_My friends didn’t push me either. They also came from troubling families and they understood what it was like._

__

* * *

 

"How much more do we have to climb?" Nico complained, dragging her feet and breathing heavily. The sky above her was completely dark, no clouds or the moon in sight, and a fresh breeze ruffled the petite girl's messy pigtails, refreshing her sweaty forehead and sore legs.

She didn't know how she ended up climbing a steep hill at night with a redhead who had only spoken to her to tell her to hurry up. They had been at it for a least an hour by now, the top seeming everything but close.

"Until we arrive, that's obvious." Maki replied walking ahead, not even looking behind. Nico grunted and regretted lacking the will to reject the redhead's suggestion of "getting fresh air"; Nico was more like losing all her air. But the petite girl was sick of her own apartment and couldn't help but wonder what Maki meant by waiting until it was dark outside.

"Here, we're at the top." The redhead announced after a while. Nico lifted her head when she realized she was walking on flat ground again and narrowed her eyes.

"This place looks pretty sketchy, Maki-chan." She said, looking around. The top was surrounded by trees, a few lamps and benches. A rail at the other end of the top signaled the touristic viewpoint, the city stretching endlessly and all the lights creating a beautiful frame of a city which held many dark secrets. Even with the lights of the city, the hill was mostly shrouded in darkness.

"It's the only place in which we can see them clearly." Maki answered, turning around to face Nico.

"Them?" The raven-haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow at Maki.

"Look up." She said, pointing at the sky with her index finger and smiling. Following her finger, Nico's breath caught in her throat at the sight.

Stars. The stars were everywhere. She could see them so clearly, so close, that she was tempted to stretch her arm and try to touch them. How did she miss this while she was climbing? Her eyes couldn't take it in all; there were so many stars, shining brightly and twinkling and making her feel so small but at the same time so _whole_ and at ease. It was like she was a little girl again, staring for the first time at the sky and marveling about the wonders of the world.

"It’s beautiful, isn’t?" The redhead whispered beside her, entranced. Nico slowly lowered her gaze, subtly looking at Maki. Her amethyst eyes were as bright as the stars, and it was the first time the petite girl saw such an honest and pure smile present in her face. Nico knew Maki was pretty, but looking up close now, she realized just _how_ pretty she was. Heck, Maki was _gorgeous_.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

Feeling her cheeks burning, the raven-haired girl quickly averted her eyes, staring at the stars. Her heart was beating wildly.

"C-Can you identify the constellations?" Nico asked, gulping in awkwardness and hoping for the redhead not to notice it. Gladly, Maki was too distracted by the stars.

"Of course." Maki replied confidently, pointing with her finger and saying a name. She went in detailed explanations, making no sense to Nico but seeming obvious to the redhead. And in all honesty, the petite girl was more aware of Maki than of what she was saying. Her voice was so melodic and relaxing, saying name after name and drawing the shape of the constellations in the air.

"Ever considered being an Astronomer?" Nico said after Maki finished. The latter started to play with her hair.

"Not really. It's just a hobby. I'm going to be a Doctor anyway."

"You don't sound so convinced." Nico remarked.

The redhead sighed. "I don't feel like talking about that right now."

Deciding not to pry more, Nico relaxed, a small smile creeping into her lips.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Maki-chan."

"A-Ah, it was nothing." Blushing at Nico's honesty, the redhead crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt Nico brushing past her and sitting on a bench, patting the empty space beside her. She hesitantly sat down, trying not to be so close but not too far either.

"I think you noticed the fact I live alone." Nico started, resting her back against the bench and shoving her hands in her pink hoodie's pocket. Maki nodded, noticing that the petite girl was wearing kneesocks of different colours, probably due to her haste when she was changing clothes. "Well, it's not like my family kicked me out or something, or that they are living somewhere else. It's because of... what I am."

"What you are? Don't you mean who you are?" Maki corrected.

"No, _what_ I am. I couldn't stay in my house due to my condition, especially when I was younger and I had less control on the demon. I didn't want to scare my siblings or in the worst case scenario, kill them."

"You have siblings?" The redhead asked, surprised. Nico smiled fondly.

"Yeah, three. Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotarou, all way younger than me. They're such the troublemakers, but I wouldn't like it any other way."

Maki hummed, unsure of what to say. "Do you visit them?"

"Once in a while, when I can. Most of the time I'm busy being a half-demon and all."

"Sorry, it must be hard." Maki said, staring at her lap. Nico sighed beside her.

"It is, but after all these years, I got used to it. You reach a point in which you feel so much pain that eventually you become numb to it. If Eli and Nozomi hadn't found me back then, I don't know what my life would be. I...I was really a monster." The petite girl whispered the last part. Maki glanced for a few seconds at the other girl, before looking beyond the city's lights.

"Nee, Nico-chan." The redhead asked after a few seconds of silence, and Nico looked up at her, curious. "Were you born being a half-demon?"

The petite girl clenched her fists. "I don't know."

Maki was taken aback. "You don't know?"

"I really don't. My childhood is very fuzzy... I only have a few memories of it, but as far as I remember, the demon has always been with me. But, at the same time... " Nico scrunched up her face in thought, trying to remember memories that were locked away with too many keys. "Nevermind. It's too confusing."

The redhead kept quiet, not knowing what to say. She glanced at Nico's knees again, deciding to voice out one of her worries. "Are your injuries healed?"

Nico frowned at her question. "Yeah, why?" She slided one her socks down slightly, showing her knee in a perfect condition. Maki gaped at her, amazed. The wound she saw wasn't one that could be healed in only a week. "I told you I heal fast, right?" Despite of herself, Nico grinned at Maki's expression. "If I weren't healed you think I would have climbed this hill so easily? You don't have to worry about it, Maki-chan."

"I can't help it." The redhead replied, crossing her arms. She remembered the wound Nico had when she first learned she was a half-demon; the next day Nico's arm was normal but the redhead refused to believe it even if the evidence was spitting on her face. Now she had no other option but to accept the truth.

"You on the other hand, saying you "cut your face" when you were trying to peel tomatoes." The petite girl snickered. "Nice try."

"Sh-Shut up!" Maki yelled, subconsciously reaching for her cheek. The deep cut she sustained when she learned about the reality of the world was barely a fading scratch by now, but it prompted a lot of questions from Muse before that. The redhead blurted out the first thing that came out of her mind, and later regretted leaving such a clumsy image of herself in front of her friends which wasn't even true in the first place.

They both fell in a comfortable silence after that, enjoying the view and each other's presence.

* * *

 

"So, you had always lived alone, even when you were little?" Maki asked after minutes passed. The petite girl sighed, shifting her position a bit.

"No, I...tried to live with my family. But after _that_ happened, I left for good."

"That?" Maki asked cautiously, hearing the pain in Nico's voice.

"I think we should head back, Maki-chan. It's late, and your parents must be worried." Getting up lazily, Nico yawned and stretched herself. Maki opened her mouth to protest, but decided not to. If Nico avoided her question in purpose it must mean it was something really painful, and the redhead just couldn't stand the sight of the usually boisterous girl depressed.

"Alright." Maki stood up as well. They both looked up for the last time at the sky and started to climb down the hill, this time Nico ahead.

"I'll make the questions now." She announced, slightly startling Maki.

"Sure..."

"How did you end up at school last week? It was the middle of the night."

"Ugh, why do you have to ask that..." Maki rubbed her head, visualizing a certain annoying demon duo.

"It's weird! I mean, it's as if you knew what was happening." Nico slowed down until she was beside Maki, scrutinizing her. "Are you hiding something?"

"It was Akaname and Ungaikyo's doing. They appeared at my house and told me what was happening and well, I somehow ended up at school." Maki shrugged, playing with her hair.

"What? Those two appeared at your house?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"It is. It's dangerous for them to leave the school... I guess they really trusted you to handle the situation."

"I doubt so. I was more like the last resort." Maki said. Then she suddenly realized something. "Hey, how do you know what happened? You were unconscious the whole time."

Nico sighed, as if she had been asked that question a lot of times. "I can't really explain it. We share memories, but not consciousness. Does that make sense? What I remember from last week was only when he was awake, fighting against all those demons and Eli and Nozomi. When I woke up yesterday all those memories came back to me."

"Eh? Then the demon also has your memories? Then why did he attack Eli and Nozomi?" Maki questioned.

"That's the point. By hurting the people I care about is how he has tortured me all these years. He only cares about destruction, about killing anyone who gets in his way. He has no emotions. He's pure evil." The petite girl's tone dropped at her last sentence, her fists clenched strongly inside her pockets.

Maki was once again at a loss for words. How was she supposed to answer to that? With pity? Sympathy? Empathy? She had the feeling any of those emotions would actually offend Nico. Instead she hummed, settling with silence and climbing down the hill.

Once they reached the bottom of the hill, the raven-haired girl spoke first. "I'll walk you home, Maki-chan."

"Eh? Why?" The redhead replied, halting her steps.

"Because it's late! And at night is when more demons are roaming around. It's dangerous." Nico said while turning around, also stopping.

"But, isn’t it dangerous for you too?"

Nico scoffed. "Maki-chan, I'm a half-demon. I'm more dangerous."

"I don’t understand why you keep saying that." The redhead muttered bitterly.

"Because _I am_. It's not just a matter of being possessed by a demon. We reached a point in which our identities are so mingled together that we not only share a body. _We_ are the same body, _we_ are the same brain. That's why I can jump from roofs like it’s nothing, heal abnormally fast and have more strength than a normal human. That's what it means to be a half-demon. Not to share, but to _be_ one with the other."

Maki was about to reply when a scream pierced the night. Both girls jumped at the sound, followed by a howling that shook the ground.

"A demon." Nico whispered. She looked in the direction of the sound, then back to the redhead. "Just follow me and don't do anything stupid." Nico ordered, sprinting away, not even giving time to the redhead for an answer.

"Nico-chan, wait!" Maki started to run, surprised that the usually slow runner was running very fast. They dashed through a narrow alley, turned a few streets and finally stopped in front of a market, where a woman lied still at the entrance, a padlock on her hand. Crouching down immediately, the redhead checked her pulse, and released a relieved sigh when she was still alive.

"She's okay. She just fainted." Maki said at Nico's silent question. The latter nodded, glancing inside the open market. All the shelves were scavenged and in disarray, which was probably the reason the woman fainted. At least there was no people inside.

"There are several demons inside. I'm going in."

"Wait!" Maki stood up. "I'm going with you."

"No." Nico answered right away. "You're staying outside until I get out, got it?"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"And what do you plan to do inside? You can't fight demons." The petite girl retorted, getting exasperated at Maki's attitude. The latter knew she was right, but she just couldn't stay and do nothing.

"Just let me go." The redhead pleaded. Nico stared seriously at her. She faced the market and started to make her way in.

"Don't leave my side." Was all she said. Maki grinned slightly before following the raven-haired girl inside.

* * *

 

"I told her not to leave my side!" Nico yelled in irritation, running away from a horde of otter-looking demons.

A few steps inside, hell broke loose. Demons in the shape and size of otters with red eyes and short tails ambushed them, separating the redhead from Nico. At the beginning, the raven-haired girl easily slashed them all with her Scythe, but when black mist didn't appear and instead the demons regenerated and multiplied, Nico knew she was in trouble. By this point she was covered in bite marks.

"Ahhh! I should have payed attention to Eli's lectures about Special Demons!" Nico turned to another aisle, breathing heavily. The market ended up being huge and with most shelves not in their original spot it was like running inside a maze. The petite girl couldn't remember the name of the demons, not even their weaknesses or how to kill them.

 

"Uaaah!" Nico tripped with a soap and fell face-first into the floor. Groaning and rubbing her throbbing nose, she wanted to scream in frustration and not in pain when she felt the demons scratching her back and weighing her down to the floor.

"You're so annoying!" Quickly rolling on the floor, she stood up and ran towards the sweets aisle. She dropped every object from the shelve, hoping to slow them down, but when she glanced behind her, the demons easily jumped or climbed the shelves as a monkey would do, their red eyes shining and their mouths contorted in a sneer, as if they were enjoying the fact that Nico was playing as the mouse. Ordering her legs to move faster, the raven-haired girl jumped before she reached the end of the aisle, standing on a shelve before jumping to another.

"Maki-chan!!!" Nico called betweens jumps, looking at every corner of the place while she was in the air before gravity pulled her down. The place was a complete mess, and some lights were torn off from the roof. Gasping, she twisted in mid-air when a demon lunged in front of her, its momentum too much that it ended up crashing in the roof. Briefly stopping and looking up, Nico realized the demon vanished and black mist replaced its body.

"That's right! These demons are Fūri!" She exclaimed excitedly, finally remembering the names. Seeing that otter-demon crushing its head triggered her memory, Eli's words whispering in her brain.

_"Fūri are killed by specifically hitting them on the head and breaking it. Any other method won't work; they'll keep regenerating. It sounds simple enough, but is actually not simple at all. They are insanely fast, and before you know it they'll have you cornered. You have to distract them first. There's a specific thing that always work."_

Cursing out loud, Nico moved again, her thoughts distracting her enough time for the demons to catch up with her. When she reached the other end of the market she jumped down on the floor, a scream taking her by surprise.

"Nico-chan, look out!" But it was too late. The petite girl was hit by something and dragged all the way down the aisle, crashing on the seafood section along with the demons that were behind her. The tanks with lobsters broke and the water splashed all over the place, the finally free animals stumbling around, momentarily blind by the black mist surrounding them.

"Nico-chan!!!" The petite girl was disoriented, not realizing that Maki was beside her. Most of the impact was cushioned by the demons, but Nico received the first hit that dragged them all on her ribs, causing her to grab her side in pain. She was lying on the floor all drenched up, glass shards encrusted in her arms. A rolling cart with two extinguishers attached was lying a few meters away, its contents sprawled on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Maki apologized frantically, her eyes watery. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Nico held up a hand. "You just probably broke all my ribs, but it's okay." At her last words, the raven-haired girl cracked a smile.

"It's not the time to joke around!" Maki replied, serious.

"Geez, Maki-chan, you worry too much." Sighing, Nico stood up like nothing and calmly extracted the glass shards from her arms. "See?" She said, pointing to her arm, where the cuts were healed in an instant, leaving smooth skin behind. She flexed her torso but she felt no pain at all. "I told you, I heal fast."

Maki stared in amazement, getting up as well. "It’s still hard to process. Everything I mean, not only that."

Nico shrugged. "You'll get used to it one day."

The redhead sighed, slightly rubbing her head. "We're destroying everything. We own a ton of money by now."

Nico cringed, looking around. "I'm sure we can work out something with the owner."

"Yeah, if she doesn't faint again after seeing this place in a more horrible state. And call the police after she wakes up again. We're going to jail."

"Mou, you're such a pessimistic!"

"It's called being realistic." Maki corrected. Nico looked at her irritated, the redhead looking ready to counter whatever she was going to say if it weren’t for the fact more demons were coming their way.

"Alright, here's the plan, Maki-chan." Nico made a gesture indicating her to get closer. When the redhead did, the petite girl spoke again. "Go to the sports section and get two of the heaviest blunt objects you can get. When you do that, go back to the plants section."

"Eh, plants section?" Maki narrowed her eyes, skeptical. "What are you planning, exactly?"

"Just trust me." Nico smiled reassuringly, taking the redhead by surprise. "It's going to work."

"Where are you going, then?"

"To the electronics section. You'll see." Nico put her hands on her hips. "And also, thank you, Maki-chan. That hit helped me remember the last bit of information my brain was missing."

"You're welcome?" Maki said, unsure. Nico snickered at her confused expression.

"You're so cute, Maki-chan~" Nico said on her idol persona’s voice, causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

 

Maki just grabbed what was most obvious: two baseball bats. After arriving at the sports section she didn't even bother to check everything, the bats immediately catching her attention. Once she looked around for possible demons, she made her way towards the plants aisle.

She didn't know how she managed to survive demons attacks without a weapon. It was probably luck, but she was more inclined to believe that it was because she relied on her brain, one of her strongest weapons. When she got separated from Nico the first thing she did was grab a rolling cart. While she was running, she dropped everything she could get inside and left the cart at the last aisle, where the tanks were at the end. She then grabbed two ropes and two extinguishers when she was running through the aisles again and attached them to the cart. Because she came from the end of the aisle, when the demons came she was done and opened the extinguishers, the cart flying away in their direction. Though she didn't have in mind Nico coming out of nowhere, her plan worked nonetheless.

She was still amazed that such a thing worked.

"Hey, you're late!" Maki raised her eyes at the petite's girl voice. She was standing on one of the shelves at the plants section, crouching over something. The redhead stopped and leaned on the shelve, gasping. She was extremely exhausted.

"What are you doing?" She asked, breathless. She looked up and noticed a row of fans was placed where Nico was, all facing towards a plant in the middle.

"Remember what I said about remembering something? Well, it involves the Japanese Sweet Flag. This plant is going to save our lives." As soon as she finished her sentence, Nico jumped to the other shelve, crouching down while extending her hand towards the redhead. "Gimme your hand."

Maki was sure Nico was going nuts but decided to trust her. The petite girl effortlessly lifted her up and jumped back to the other shelve, getting behind the fans. "When I give you the signal, throw me a bat and start swinging like crazy at their heads."

"Ueeh? Really?"

"Yeah!" Nico looked around for a bit, and looked at her with a smile that she didn't like in the slightest. "Grab your skirt, by the way!" Then without warning and with inhuman speed, Nico turned all the fans at the maximum power. Maki's nostrils were drowned in the plant's aroma and with a yelp she held her skirt down.

"What the hell!" She screamed. Before she could curse at Nico, it was already over. Then she felt it: the same howling that shook the floor before. All the demons came out at once, enraged and out of control.

"Now!" Nico yelled. Maki reacted fast and reached down for the spare bat, throwing it at Nico while she was jumping. As soon as she landed on the shelve, demons sprung from behind the one she was standing on before, smashing the fans and plant in their frenzied state. The raven-haired girl started to hit them with enormous strength, black mist crawling in the air. Maki did the same on the other side, standing back to back with Nico.

"For that was the plant?" The redhead asked between swings, biting her lip at the effort.

"Yeah! They can't tolerate the smell! That's why I pointed it towards us!" The petite girl replied. "It's the only way to distract them!"

Maki grunted in response, too focused on not trying to die. The black mist was making it difficult to see but the demons' eyes shone in the darkness and gave away their positions. When the redhead started to see the patterns she couldn't help but smile; it was such a powerful sensation.

"Homerun!" Nico exclaimed, and with a last powerful swing she sent the last Fūri flying, bat and everything. It crushed on the ceiling and only the bat fell down afterwards. Both girls collapsed at the same time, sweating but wearing triumphant smiles.

"We did it, Nico-chan." Maki breathed out. Nico hummed in response, leaning on the redhead's back.

"I must say, that was impressive." A voice said at the distance. Both girls looked up at the same time, too tired to even stand up. Kira Tsubasa was smiling down the aisle, Anju and Erena on toe.

"Tsubasa-san!" Nico exclaimed, getting up in a rush. The brunette walked calmly towards them.

"We received a report of this attack and since we were at a nearby area at the time we thought of coming, but... " Tsubasa crossed her arms behind her. "It seems you and Nishikino-san arrived early to the party."

"And they really know how to throw one." Anju said, giggling and measuring all the damage.

"Ehh..." Nico chuckled nervously.

"But I was right, Tsubasa. They could handle it on their own." Erena said, her arms crossed and the only one serious.

"Yes, well, I thought so too. That's why I told you guys to come here. It was like watching a movie!" Tsubasa looked directly at Maki. "And you, Nishikino-san, you have a sharp mind. Demon-san does also. You two make a great team."

"Wait, you were looking?" Maki stood up, a bit annoyed. "You could have at least helped us."

"Oh, I'm doing it right now." As if on cue, Slayers emerged from the door and started to fix up the mess. "We'll take care of the rest. You can go home and rest. You both deserve it."

"Thank you, Tsubasa-san." Nico said relieved, jumping down to the aisle. The redhead's eyebrow twitched at Nico's behaviour, but she also climbed down.

"Come on, Maki-chan." Nico said. "You must be tired."

"More than tired." Maki felt her whole muscles sore. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the minute.

"Good night, you two." Tsubasa winked at them and walked in the opposite direction, Anju smiling and Erena slightly scowling but nodding at them.

"Let's go, pervert." Maki said, walking towards the exit.

"P-Pervert?! Where the hell did that come from?!" Nico started to follow her, indignated at her remark.

"You know why."

"It wasn't on purpose! It's not my fault you were wearing a skirt in the first place!"

"It's not my fault either."

"Then why are you calling me a pervert?!"

Their bickering continued as they exited the market, the stars shining brightly up above.

* * *

 

Eli sighed, staring at the wavering mirror in front of her. It was past midnight, and after the events of the day the blonde just wanted to threw herself at her bed and forget everything, even for just one night. Her room was dimly lit, but she needed to conceal the fact she was still awake in her house.

_"Hello, Elichika."_

The blonde smiled fondly at that voice and that nickname. The mirror was stable and instead of showing her reflection it showed the image of a graceful old lady. _"Hello, grandma."_

_"You look troubled,_ solnyshko. _"_ Her grandmother adjusted her position, a concerned expression covering her features. Eli’s smile turned upside down, not able to conceal her feelings in front of her grandmother, not when she was able to read her so easily.

_"What I'm supposed to do know? I'm completely lost."_ Eli casted down her gaze, not wanting to show her how weak she really felt.

_"First of all, raise your eyes, young one. Not admitting weakness is an act of weakness itself."_

Eli did as told, surprised that her grandmother was looking at her with such warm eyes.

_"Since you were little you always took responsibility for everything, even when you weren't supposed to. That caused you a lot of trouble and pain, and eventually you closed your heart to those around you. But when you went back to Japan, you changed, and for the best. The fact that you are calling me to talk about your problems is a sign of that."_

The blonde didn't respond, confused that her grandmother was talking about that.

_"What I'm trying to say now is to rely on your friends. Don't shoulder everything yourself. Rely on the Society, rely on your family.”_

_"That's precisely the point!"_ Eli suddenly exclaimed, apologizing immediately for raising her voice. Her grandmother looked questioningly at her.

_"The point?"_

_"I... I can't rely on any of them right now. My friends are already troubled, the Society right now is not trustworthy and my family... Only you listen to me."_ Eli clenched her fists tightly, not daring to look away in order to not offend her grandmother. The latter sapphire's eyes softened.

_"What about Alisa?"_

Eli cringed at the mention of her sister. _"I don't know. She blurted out that she hated me and haven't spoken to me since then."_

Eli's grandmother sighed, taking a sip of tea. _"You know she doesn't mean it, right?"_

_"I know."_ Eli bit her lip. _"What I don't know is what's going on anymore."_

_"Nobody does. Things here in Russia are not any better. Everyone mistrusts everyone, and a veil of tension hangs in the air, threatening to break at any moment. Your mother told me about the Toujous and the Yazawa girl. The only thing I can tell you Eli, is to be careful. And to be loyal to your friends and protect them. But especially, be loyal to yourself."_

_"Eh? What do you mean by that?"_

_"You'll know when the time comes,_ solnyshko. _In the meantime, you can start by fixing your dispute with Alisa. Then it's up to you. Do what you want and not what people expects you to do. Do as Eli would do, not as an Ayase would do."_ Eli's grandmother smiled cryptically at her granddaughter's puzzled expression. "We can continue this conversation tomorrow, when your heart is calmer and your mind's clearer."

The blonde smiled genuinely this time. _"Thank you, grandma."_

Her grandmother laughed. _"That's my cute and clever Elichika."_

"Mou, _nobody calls me like that anymore."_ Eli blushed at how people used to call her, scratching her cheek.

_"I'll do it until you reach my age, young one. Count on that."_

Eli sighed in defeat, feigning irritation. _"Please don't tell my mother I called you?"_

__

_"Do I ever tell her?"_ She winked, as if they were two kids in cahoots. Eli chuckled, her mood considerably better even if she only spoke to her for a couple of minutes.

_"I love you, grandma."_

_"I love you too,_ solnyshko. _"_ Her grandmother dedicated her a big smile before Eli cut the communication, the card Nozomi gave her vanishing from her hand. Her reflection appeared again in the mirror. Sighing, Eli stepped back and finally let herself fall on her bed, sleep taking her in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 

"Maki-chan, wake up." A voice whispered. The redhead groaned, squirming in her sleep.

"It's no use, Kayochin. You have to be louder."

"Wait, Rin-chan, don't do-"

"MAKI-CHAN!!!"

"KYAAA!" Maki raised her head in fear, hitting Rin right in the face with her hand.

"That hurts, Maki-chan..." Rin rubbed her face, pouting. Maki looked around her, still disoriented until her gaze focused on her two friends. "Oh, it's you guys..."

"You were pretty tired, Maki-chan. It's already lunch time!" Hanayo said, placing her bento on her desk.

"What?!" Maki asked in disbelief. She remembered starting class in the morning and leaning her head on her desk, just to rest for a bit. How it was lunch already? "Are you trying to prank me?"

"It's true, nya! We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge. The teachers let you sleep because you do well in class, but they started to worry when you wouldn't wake up after so long." Rin explained, sitting beside the redhead ready to start lunch.

"I can't believe it. How did I sleep that much?" The redhead muttered, trying to rub the grogginess out of her eyes.

But she knew why she was tired. After the last incident at school she had been having trouble with sleep, and after the battle in the market she had practice the next morning with Muse. The result: a horrifying Monday at school. She barely completed practice this morning.

"I'm just so glad Nico-chan and Eli-chan came back. We have to get prepared for the preliminaries!" Hanayo opened her bento, drooling at the sight of rice.

"Oh, right, the preliminaries...." Maki pinched the bridge of her nose. It was surreal how the world functioned with most people not knowing about the existence of demons.

"Uh? Something is bothering you, Maki-chan?" Rin tilted her head, worried.

"No, it's nothing." The redhead leaned on her chair, yawing and stretching lazily. "Still tired."

Hanayo was about to ask why she was so tired when the school’s speakers turned on. "Sorry for the interruption, students. Could Nishikino Maki-san report to the Principal’s Office? I repeat, could Nishikino Maki-san report to the Principal’s Office? Thank you."

The childhood friends slowly looked at her friend, who was frozen in place.

"I think I'm in trouble." Maki said, bitter. How was she going to explain to her parents after that she fell asleep in class? They would be mortified if they knew. Gulping down a nervous lump, the redhead stood up.

"Don't worry, Maki-chan, it must be something else." Rin said quickly, trying to comfort her.

"R-Rin-chan is right! You are not in trouble, Maki-chan!" Hanayo nervously asserted. Maki sighed, her friends words making her actually more nervous. She thanked them anyway and made her way towards the Principal’s Office.

When she reached the place, she was surprised to hear Nico's voice coming out of the door.

"I'm _completely_ against it!"

Maki stood there, paralyzed. Nico sounded very angry. Some muffled voices answered back. Was that Eli and Nozomi? Curiosity overtook her fear and she knocked on the door, the voices stopping their banter immediately.

"Come in." Said a different voice. Miss Minami. Gulping again, Maki turned the doorknob, slowly peeking inside until the door was open. Inside was the Principal at her desk, Eli and Nozomi at her left and Nico at her right. The latter walked decided towards Maki and held her shoulders.

"Say no, Maki! You can't accept!" The petite girl yelled.

"C-Can't accept what?" Maki asked nervously, trying to shake Nico off but her grip was stronger.

"Nicocchi, let _her_ decide." Nozomi said, looking seriously and meaningfully at Nico. The raven-haired girl hesitated, staring intensely at Maki's amethyst eyes. After a few tense seconds, she let go of Maki.

"Fine." She relented, stepping back and leaning on the wall. Maki stared at her, confused.

"Could you please close the door and take a seat, Nishikino-san?" Principal Minami requested. Silently doing as told, the redhead carefully sat on the only empty chair in front of her desk.

"We are aware of everything you had done, Nishikino-san. I'd first like to thank you for saving us when we were trapped at school. Your help is deeply appreciated." The redhead just nodded at her words, too embarrassed to talk back. "It’s not a small matter what you did there. You are a very brave person."

Maki wanted to say she was always terrified, but kept quiet. The Principal cleared her throat. "And not only that, but you have a sharp mind. Your quick thinking is what has kept you alive in dire situations, and you can perfectly use that as your only weapon. But most importantly, you are very dutiful, and you understand the difference between what's right and what's for the best. A person like you would be very useful to us."

The redhead widened her eyes in understanding. "Are you saying that...?"

"Yes, Nishikino-san." The Principal stood up, regarding Maki with a new light. Eli and Nozomi tensed and Nico looked down, clenching her teeth. Miss Minami’s face was unreadable.

"Would you like to join the Demon Slayers Society?"

 


	8. It's a Shocking Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishikino Maki is troubled. She was supossed to be a normal girl living in an abnormal world, but after finding out the truth through her three seniors, and after receiving the invitation to join the Demon Slayers Society, her life is spiraling out of her control. And when A-Rise suddenly shows up at her house, she knew deep inside that there was no turning back. Should she join the Society after all? Can she trust A-Rise to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It's by far the longest I have ever written! The place mentioned in this chapter, "Takakonuma Greenland Park" is actually a real place in Japan! Google it and see for yourself xD Of course since there's not much material about it, I took huge liberties with it :'D Anyway, enjoy the chapter and a big thanks to my sis who helped me a lot with this :')

_I have only seen Eli cry once._

_It was in the winter of our second year, when we were sixteen._

_Alisa was sick. She caught a cold and had to spend two weeks in a hospital, bordering between feverish states and nightmarish states. No matter what they gave her, she wouldn’t get better and at some points she couldn’t even talk or open her eyes. Even if they fed her through tubes, she kept losing weight, and her face, once so bright and serene, drastically changed; her cheeks were hollow, and the light her face held died and was replaced by darkness._

_Eli went to the hospital everyday. She was restless. She was distant. Nozomi and I tried to cheer her up, but she pushed us away, insisting that she was fine and that we were worrying too much. Even in battle, attacks she could have easily dodged suddenly found their way in. Deciding to act, Nozomi and I cornered her at the shoe lockers after school, and when she tried to escape, she finally gave in and slumped to the floor, crying. Even Nozomi, who knew her before I did, was taken aback by such action._

_She was scared. Her sister was dying, and she could do nothing but stare helplessly and held her hand, hoping the cold decided to finally leave her body. We stayed with her, waiting for her to calm down. When she did, we made our way together to the hospital, not wanting to leave her alone after such a fragile moment. I especially knew what she was going through; I also have siblings who mean the world to me._

_Alisa almost died that night. But by miracle, maybe the Gods, if they are out there, had pity on her and let her live. The next day her fever ceased and she opened her eyes. Eli cried again, but her tears were only of happiness and relief, so I didn’t really count it as crying._

_I have only seen her cry once, and I hope it stays that way._

 

* * *

_"Would you like to join the Demons Slayers Society?"_

 

That phrase kept repeating over and over again in the redhead's mind. No matter how many times she tried to push back that memory it keep resurfacing in her head, clouding any other types of thoughts. Since the day she was asked that she couldn't concentrate in anything else, not even when she was playing piano. She fell asleep with that thought and woke up with that thought. It was driving the redhead crazy.

"Mouuu! I can't decide!" Maki blurted out in frustration, abandoning the suddenly harder task of buttoning up her blazer. An orange ray of sunlight caressed her angered features as she hastily brushed her wet hair. It was a Thursday evening just after practice with μ’s, and since Monday she had been mulling over her answer.

 

  _"I need to think about it."_

She wished she just had said no. She could had avoided her current dilemma and the expectant looks that the third-years gave her every time, especially from Nico. They didn't exactly gave her a deadline to decide, but it was obvious they wanted an answer as soon as possible. And Maki didn’t have any. She truly didn't know if she wanted to join or not.

"Maki-chan, are you done changing?" Rin's voice entered the changing room. The redhead quickly stuffed everything in her bag and sling it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm done." She replied, her mood lifting a bit at her friend's positive energy. Behind her Hanayo emerged, wearing her usual sweet smile.

"Yosh! Let's go then!" The short haired girl grabbed Maki's and Hanayo's wrists, dragging them down the school’s hallway.

"Wait, Rin, go slower!" Maki complained and tried to wriggle out of her grip, but Rin's excitement always gave her some kind of inhuman strength. Hanayo let herself be dragged, years of knowing the orange haired girl teaching her not to fight back.

The redhead suddenly realized Rin could be a good candidate for the Society. Her physical abilities were extremely good and Maki could perfectly see her handling some kind of weapon. Her endless energy could be very useful in long battles, and the girl liked to be challenged.

 

  _I can't believe I just analyzed Rin._

 

Before Miss Minami dismissed her after Maki voiced her reply, she told her she could be a very good tactician. At the beginning Maki didn’t believe it but lately she became self-conscious of her tendency to analyze everything. And it wasn't something she controlled; it was natural. She hated the fact she could actually picture herself in front of a map thinking about the best strategy.

"Oh, you guys finally came!" Honoka beamed when the first-years arrived to the school’s entrance. "We're ready to head out then!"

Honoka and her two childhood friends lead the way, the first-years on toe.

"Wait." Maki said, stopping. The others girl turned around, casting questioning looks at her. "Where are the third-years?"

"Oh, Eli-chan told me she and Nozomi-chan had to do some Student Council work. You know, before passing the responsibility to me." The blue eyed girl explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"What about Nico-chan?" Maki asked, suspicious.

"She stayed with them." Umi answered. "She actually offered to help."

The redhead immediately knew that wasn't the reason she stayed. Sighing, she nodded to the older girls and they resumed their way out. Even if they didn't mean it, she was glad to be free of the pressing aura of the third-years, trying to act normal but bubbling up with tension inside.

She especially noted the decaying spirit of Nozomi. It was subtle, hiding everything behind that masked smile, but underneath she could feel how forced her happiness was. It didn't help that Eli glanced a lot of times in her direction, as if making sure she wouldn't trip and collapse in her own act.

"That was funny, don't you think, Maki-chan?" Rin held her shoulder, laughing loudly along with the other girls. The redhead blinked a few times, a little mad at the fact they were joking around when the third-years were so troubled.

"Yeah, it was." Maki answered, emotionless, not bothering nor caring about what was so funny.

There was nothing to laugh about.

* * *

 

"Okay, enough messing around. Tell me what's going on with you." Nico slammed her hands on the Student Council Vice President's desk, eliciting a small gasp from her.

 

"What do you mean?" The purple-haired girl tilted her head, confused. The petite girl groaned in frustration.

 

"Don't play dumb, Nozomi! I have known you for 3 years now. I can tell when something is bothering you."

 

Nozomi's expression darkened. "Nothing is bothering me."

 

"Nozomi!" Nico yelled, her eyes shining unnaturally in rage. She leaned closer to the fortune-teller. "Don't lie to me!"

 

"Nico!" Eli’s voice cut in. The petite girl glared at Nozomi for a few seconds until she leaned back and released a sigh, her features relaxing. The fortune-teller averted her eyes, refusing to speak.

 

"I thought that after all we’ve been through you'll trust me more. It seems I was wrong." Nico whispered, her gaze lowered and fists clenched. Nozomi tensed but remained quiet, her turquoise eyes focused on the window.

 

"Nico, you don't understand, this is not a matter of trust." The blonde spoke up, leaning in the desk next to the fortune-teller.

 

The petite girl harshly brought up her red eyes and stared at Eli's blue ones. "What is it, then?"

 

Eli's jaw tensed. She crossed her arms, carefully considering her words. "If Nozomi doesn't want to tell you, I have no right to tell you either. I'm sorry."

 

Nico bit her lip, feeling hurt. She wanted to keep insisting but her presence was clearly unwanted. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she wordlessly exited the Student Council room.

 

"Nicocchi!" Nozomi called out a moment too late. The petite girl was already gone.

 

"What am I going to do." The fortune-teller grabbed her head with both of her hands, closing her eyes in despair. The last thing she needed was having Nico mad at her. The blonde went around the row of tables and sat beside her.

 

"You can't tell her. You know what she would do if she knew."

 

Nozomi lifted her head, resting her arms on the table. Her eyes lingered on her hands. "I know. But she will find out what's happening sooner or later. We're just stalling the truth."

 

"Isn't that what humans are best at? Never saying the truth." Eli bitterly said. Nozomi sighed, leaning in her chair.

 

"As they say, 'ignorance is bliss'. This world is the living proof of that proverb."

 

"But that's exactly why we have to protect those blissful people. We may not have those lives, but as long as they do, is enough." The blonde firmly said. The purple-haired girl looked at her with a sad smile.

 

"I admire your selflessness, Elicchi. I, on the other hand... I'm really selfish. Many times I have regretted having this kind of life, and envy the ones who didn't have it. Many times I've wondered if this world was worth fighting for..." Nozomi muttered her last sentence, looking up at the ceiling with empty eyes.

 

"Nozomi..."

 

"But." The purple-haired girl spoke before Eli could. "I met you and Nicocchi. One, a girl who always fought for the sake of others and the other, a girl who fought because she didn't have any other choice... You could say we complemented each other; what one lacked the other had it."

 

"Then we met μ’s, and even if they carried the lives we've only dreamt of, they made us happy. They showed us, even if only for a moment, that we could be normal. They showed us... bliss." The purple-haired girl then smiled genuinely. "You and Nicocchi gave me a purpose when I was lost. μ’s gave me a reason when I thought there wasn't one. That's why I'll continue fighting, even if it takes my life. I'll protect the people I care about, no matter if I come across as selfish to the world."

 

Eli softly smiled at the fortune-teller's words. The latter rarely talked about her feelings, her defenses too high and unbreakable. But in moments like these was when the blonde felt really close to her. "It's okay, Nozomi. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I'll be there with you."

 

Nozomi slowly lowered her head, meeting Eli's eyes. The latter averted her eyes at Nozomi's intense stare, flustered. The purple-haired girl giggled at Eli's embarrassed face, even when her own cheeks were dusted in pink.

 

"So bold, Elicchi~ But..." She paused and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

 

"Y-Yeah..." She replied, trying to calm her heart down.

 

"Remember that we’ve also sworn to keep Nicocchi alive, even if that means not telling her everything." Nozomi said after a few silent seconds. Eli composed herself and nodded, determined.

 

"That goes without saying. We'll protect her, no matter what."

 

Both girls then fell into a brooding silence, each of them thinking about their own problems but knowing that the person right next to them was there to support them.

 

* * *

 

Maki yawned as she closed her mansion's door, the morning breeze slightly making her shiver. She walked down the path until she reached the fence, and clumsily extracting her keys from her blazer's pocket, she opened it and closed it, being greeted by the usually empty street in where she lived.

 

_I can barely keep my eyes open._

 

Even after how tired she was yesterday, sleep didn't come her way easily. She tossed and tossed in her bed, even tried to fall asleep with music, but it was 5am when she finally gave in, sleeping less than 3 hours.

"Ara, did you turn into a zombie?" A voice teased in front of her. Barely raising her eyes, Maki almost choked on her saliva.

"K-Kira-san...?" She asked, aghast. The A-Rise leader smiled brightly at her name, her eyes shining while Maki had bags under hers.

"You don't look so good, Nishikino-san. Trouble with sleep?"

The redhead sighed, not quite believing her concerned tone. "Not at all. I slept a lot." Maki sarcastically said, her grumpiness multiplied tenfold. "What are you doing here, anyway? Stalking me?"

Tsubasa giggled at the redhead's attitude, amused. "Not really. But I do have to talk with you, if you don't mind."

Maki crossed her arms, annoyed. "Make it fast."

The brunette chuckled. "Follow me."

The redhead groaned, not wanting to, but without knowing what the A-Rise leader was capable of when she didn't get her way, she dragged her feet behind her, reluctant. They turned and walked for a few minutes until they reached one of the main busy streets, cars speeding away and high schoolers crossing the street, chatting loudly or barely walking like the redhead. Maki raised an eyebrow.

"I guess this talk doesn't require secrecy."

"Oh, it does." Tsubasa replied, not looking at her and instead staring at the horizon, her smile never leaving her face. How was it possible to smile for so long? Maki could only wonder. As seconds passed by and the brunette gave no signals of talking anytime soon, the redhead grew impatient, her bad mood intensifying.

 

"Kira-san, _what_ do you want to talk about?"

 

"Oh, here it is." Tsubasa completely ignored Maki and waved at the distance. Scrunching up her face in confusion, the redhead leaned and saw a white limousine approaching. It wasn't until it was in front of them that Maki realized the limousine _stopped_ for them. The driver's door opened and a man in a black suit and sunglasses greeted them, opening the passenger seat.

 

"Kira-sama, I sincerely apologize for the delay." The man said, his head down in shame.

 

"No need for an apology. We barely got here." Tsubasa answered and turned to stare at a shocked Maki. "Well, Nishikino-san, are you getting in or not?"

 

"What?!" Maki snapped out of her trance, gaping at the shorter girl. "I thought you only wanted to talk, not kidnap me!"

 

"Maybe I want to do both?" She said, her eyes gleaming with innocence. Maki straightened a bit.

 

"I have no reason to trust you."

 

"Then I guess you don't really want to join the Society."

 

The redhead slowly moved her eyes towards the older girl, suspicious. "How do you know about that?"

 

"I can't tell you if you don't trust me." The green-eyed girl retorted, her smile suddenly not so friendly, but not intimidating either. "All I want to do is help you make the right decision."

 

"Why?" Maki asked.

 

"Why not?"

 

The redhead bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. She couldn't bring herself to trust the shorter girl, even if she was part of the Society and a long acquaintance of Eli, Nozomi and Nico. "And how do you plan to help me?"

 

"Like I said, you have to trust me and get in the limousine." She replied. "We're losing precious time."

 

Not knowing if it was the right decision, the redhead sighed, pushing back her suspicious thoughts. "Fine."

 

The brunette smiled brightly, gesturing to the open door. Gulping nervously, Maki ducked her head and entered the vehicle, instantly feeling the silky velvet seats under her legs and the soft jazz playing in the background. It was considerably darker inside, but not enough to not see.

 

"Good morning, Nishikino-chan." A new voice greeted in the seats in front of her, slightly scaring Maki in her edgy state. Looking in the direction of the voice, she saw Anju sitting with one leg over the other and drinking tea, a smile that was in some ways more honest than Tsubasa's. Beside her Erena was sitting, briefly looking up from her pocket book to nod at Maki.

 

"G-Good morning..." She replied without enthusiasm. Tsubasa closed the door and sat beside the redhead, much to her chagrin.

 

"I hope you don't mind skipping school for today, Nishikino-san." The brunette said as soon as the limousine started, smoothly moving through the busy street.

 

"Ueeh? Of course I do! What am I supposed to say to the school afterwards? To my parents?" Maki already regretted accepting this, but it was too late to turn back.

 

"I actually asked if _you_ don't mind, not the school or your parents." Tsubasa leaned her head on her hand, amusedly staring at the redhead. The latter fumbled for words.

 

"I..."

 

"Here, Nishikino-chan, you need to wake up." Anju passed her a Starbucks coffee cup that was apparently beside her. "We bought it for you."

 

Not wanting to be impolite, the redhead received the warm cup, the words stuck in her throat. She wasn't really a big fan of coffee, but when she felt the hot liquid seeping down, a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

 

"And Tsubasa forgot to mention, like _always_ , that Miss Minami gave us authorization. She'll cover up for you, so don't worry." Erena said, her eyes never leaving the book.

 

"Mou, always ruining the fun, Erena- _chan_." Tsubasa pouted, emphasizing the honorific. Erena's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

 

"Don't call me like that. It's gross coming from you."

 

Tsubasa feigned hurt. "You're so cold."

 

"You're so stupid."

 

Maki observed the exchange with wide eyes. It was a side she never saw of A-Rise, but again, the only thing she knew about them was what everyone else did, and what she saw in the conversation they had with μ’s days ago. She forgot they were also teenagers, and not some weird aliens who were good at everything.

 

"Then, Miss Minami wanted me to go with you? Wherever it is we’re going." Maki interrupted. Tsubasa gave her a lopsided smile.

 

"Not really. _We_ wanted you to come with us. Miss Minami approved our desire, in hopes of teaching you the ropes."

 

"Wait, why? I haven't even joined the Society."

 

"Well, Miss Minami hopes that this will help you decide faster."

 

"Why?" Maki asked again.

 

"Because of reasons we can't tell you unless you're part of the Society. You know how secrecy is above all in it." Tsubasa said. The redhead made a face, sipping more coffee in hopes of getting rid of the acid flavour in her mouth at Tsubasa's words.

 

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" The redhead shifted position, looking at the three girls to see if someone could actually give her a straightforward answer. Anju slided down her leg and leaned towards Maki.

 

"You know about "haikyo"?” She asked. Maki tilted her head, thinking.

 

"You mean abandoned places?"

 

Anju smiled. "That's right. But we won't tell you what place or where it is. It's a surprise~"

 

Maki cringed at the mention of abandoned places. Before she thought that something _could_ show up in those places, but now she was pretty sure that something _was_ going to show up. The question was _how_ many.

 

"Are you scared, perhaps?" Tsubasa teased her, giggling. The redhead felt her cheeks getting warmer, and not because of the coffee.

 

"Of course not!" She exclaimed in an attempt to defend her pride. "Why are you going to a haikyo anyway? Those places are full of reckless people."

 

"Not the one we're going to." Tsubasa smiled cryptically. "It's not even in the city. And it has been abandoned for so long; the demons and ghosts there are probably very dangerous and nasty."

 

If Tsubasa was trying to scare her, she succeeded. But the redhead refused to accept it and settled with sipping more coffee. "I'm not scared."

 

"I'm glad to hear that." Tsubasa replied. After that, they all fell into silence, the soft jazz slowly enveloping them and the tinted windows separating them from the real world.

 

* * *

 

"UTX?" Maki asked in disbelief as she climbed out of the limousine, thanking the driver. A-Rise followed shortly after. They were outside the prestigious school's entrance where more people in suits were waiting for them.

 

"Of course. You think we'll go to a mission with our school uniforms and without supplies?" Tsubasa asked.

 

"We usually do, but this mission is very important." Anju added, stopping beside the redhead who still got impressed at the size of the building. "We need to go prepared."

 

"Let's go already. We wasted enough time and we still have two more hours to go." Erena reminded, walking ahead of the three girls.

 

"Two hours?" The redhead voiced out loud. Where the _hell_ were they going?

 

"The questions come after. Let's go." Tsubasa said and without preamble started to follow Erena. Maki hesitated a bit, but Anju smiled reassuringly at her before following too. The redhead sighed, deciding there was no option but to go.

 

Once inside, they took the elevator to one of the last floors. The redhead was surprised when she discovered the Society's HQ rested on the top floor, the machines, equipment and environment there extracted directly from a spy or science-fiction movie. Probably both.

 

"Welcome to the Second Branch's HQ, Nishikino-san." Tsubasa announced, spinning on her heels and gesturing around the vast area. On the farthest wall was a huge symbol of an Oni's head with two katanas forming an X on top of it. Next to it was a huge screen showing a detailed map of Japan, red dots covering most of the island. Tokyo was almost a red stain, with minuscule spaces between the dots.

 

"Is that the Demon Slayers symbol?" Maki asked, pointing with her index finger at the distance.

 

"It is." Tsubasa turned around, a confused expression on her face. "You didn't know that?"

 

"I was supposed to?"

 

"Oh, I see." The brunette mused. "It seems they haven't explained you too much about the Society, even after all this time. That's smart."

 

"Eh? What do you mean?" The redhead was utterly confused. The brunette's thoughtful face melted into a smile.

 

"Nothing at all~" Tsubasa dismissed her and turned around, leading her through long hallways with some cubicles, but instead of having normal desks, most of them had intrinsic and complex computers. The people who walked around saluted A-Rise with utmost respect, but what made her uncomfortable was the dirty or disdainful looks that some of them gave her, as if wondering how she even dared to walk here.

 

_It's just my imagination._

 

"Tsubasa-chan, here are the uniforms you requested!" A voice suddenly announced.

 

"Ah, thank you, Takamagahara-san." The brunette took a pile of black uniforms from a girl who Maki realized was _very_ small. She had disheveled brown hair tied in two pigtails, blue eyes under a pair of glasses and a lab coat.

 

"You let _children_ enter the Society?" The redhead questioned.

 

"Oh no..." Maki heard Erena mutter behind her. The child looked up at the redhead, her brows furrowed in anger.

 

"Did you just called me a _child_?" The girl slammed her hand on her chest. "I’ll have you know that I'm _fifteen_ years old, and that my height is not correlated to my age or intellect! I have the knowledge equivalent to that of a university teacher, even more! When I conquer the world as a mad scientist, I'll make sure to get rid of you first!" The girl fixed her glasses, then suddenly her gaze focused in Maki again, as if realizing who she was talking to for the first time. "Aaaah! You're Nishikino Maki!"

 

The girl rushed to the redhead's side and took her hands. How was it possible that this girl had the same age as her? And she was also shorter than Nico, if that was even plausible.

 

"It's great to finally meet you! I'm Takamagahara Mutsuki, head of the Takamagahara Research Lab! I've heard a lot about you! Wow, you're even prettier in person! I should probably make you my assistant! You like Robotics? Well if you don't, it's okay!"

 

Maki had trouble following what this girl was saying. It didn't help the fact that she was shaking Maki's hand and talking at abnormal speed.

 

"You know, I actually used to work with your mo-" The blue-eyed girl was cut off by being shoved a handful of rice crackers into her mouth. The person who did it was a considerable taller girl with grey hair tied in a side ponytail and with distant amber eyes.

 

"I'm sorry about her, Kira-san. Hyodo and I will be waiting at the roof." She said in a monotonous voice, dragging the smaller girl away from them.

 

"Remember not to say that word near Takamagahara, Nishikino. It triggers her endless rambling." Erena sighed, relieved.

 

Maki just blinked a few times, still not quite processing what just happened. Anju giggled at her expression.

 

"There's a lot of colourful people around our age working at the Society. It's so much fun!"

 

Annoying, wanted to say the redhead, but sighed, playing with her hair. "How did she know me?"

 

"We can explain you after we change." Tsubasa turned around and gave one of the uniforms to Maki. She did the same with Anju and Erena.

 

"For what is this?" The redhead asked, eying the black fabric.

 

"It's the D.S.S. battle uniform. For this types of missions it’s way more comfy and practical than our school uniforms, or plain clothes." Tsubasa explained as she resumed walking and opened a metallic door with 'A-Rise' written on it. The redhead gasped when she caught a glimpse of the room: from floor to ceiling it was covered in weapons, heavily modified. On the other side of the room was a smaller screen with the map of Japan, a few books but mostly tablets lined up on a table or shelves.

 

Anju went to the map and tapped in a location, zooming in it with her index finger and thumb. She started to mutter to herself while doing invisible drawings.

 

"You aren't going to change?" Erena asked Maki while she adjusted her black pants. The redhead blushed in embarrassment; she didn't want to change in front of strangers, even if they were girls.

 

"It's okay, Nishikino-san, we can turn around." Tsubasa suggested, unbuttoning her white blazer.

 

"I'm not a child!" Maki answered back, turning around and giving her back to the three older girls. Holding back her awkwardness, she unbuttoned her blazer and dropped it to the floor. When she started to undo her ribbon she realized how nervous she was; her fingers were trembling. Now that she got time to get prepared, it was actually worse than when she didn't have it.

 

When she finally adjusted the sleeves and neck straps of the uniform, the redhead sighed, folding her clothes and leaving her shoes and school bag to the side.

 

"Here." Erena said, handing her a pair of combat boots. Maki thanked her and sat on the floor, realizing the boots were a little large in comparison to her feet, but kept quiet. The other girls were already done, putting supplies in two backpacks at the table, Erena carrying a huge sniper rifle on her back. When the redhead was done she stood up, surprised that the uniform was actually comfortable.

 

"It fits you so well!" Anju cupped her hand on her cheek, marveled. "You look beautiful in anything!"

 

"T-That's not true." Maki started to play with her hair, averting her eyes. She blushed more when Anju moved her hand and grabbed her hair, parting it to one side of her shoulder and tying it.

 

"That's better! In that way your hair won't bother you."

 

Maki muttered a thank you, dropping her gaze. She was surprised to notice the D.S.S. symbol embroiled in the uniform's chest, to the right. She felt a huge rock in her stomach; this was _real_. She was going to her first mission.

 

"Then, are we all ready?" Tsubasa clasped her hands together. The three girls nodded at the same time. Tsubasa walked towards Maki, taking out something from her waist.

 

"A dagger?" The redhead asked in confusion when the brunette handed her a weapon. She actually had almost no knowledge about these things.

 

"Yes, a dagger. But not any dagger. It's a dagger _I_ modified according to my likes and Spiritual Power. For example, if I do this." The brunette took the dagger back and made a cut on her own hand before Maki could stop her. But when she noticed Tsubasa's hand was perfectly fine, the redhead widened her eyes. The A-Rise leader chuckled at her expression. "Now, if I do this." Suddenly the dagger's blade started to shine with an unnatural light, and Tsubasa cut in half one of the guns on the wall. "See? It only works if the person handling it has a certain amount of Spiritual Power and knows how to control it."

 

"Spiritual Power?" Maki slowly asked, unsure. "What's that?"

 

Tsubasa slightly widened her eyes. "They didn't even tell you that?" The brunette subtly shook her head, but her smile was intact. "I guess I have a lot to explain. But in the meantime, hold this."

 

The redhead took the weird dagger again, moving it slowly so its dull blade could reflect the lights.

 

"Now." Tsubasa started. "Picture a door in your mind. Then imagine yourself pushing open that door only with thoughts."

 

"Only with thoughts? How? Why?"

 

"You really like to ask a lot of questions, kiddo." Erena commented behind Tsubasa, arms crossed. Maki got irritated at her tone. She was only one year younger than her.

 

"Just let your thoughts flow, and you'll see how it works." Anju kindly said.

 

Maki didn’t know why she had to do that, but she guessed that Tsubasa wanted to know how much "Spiritual Power" she had or something. Not being one to back up from a challenge, Maki closed her eyes, and visualized a double door in a vast, empty place.

 

She felt a tickling sensation from the pit of her stomach. Said sensation traveled through her body and reached the hand in which she was holding the dagger. When she saw a blue light through her closed eyes, she opened them and almost dropped the dagger when she realized the light was coming from there. Even the shape of the dagger was different, wavering between the original style and one which was completely new. Maki had to cover her eyes with her other hand.

 

But it only lasted for a few seconds. The blinding light vanished and the room returned to normal. Maki's heart was beating loudly and when she looked at the older girls all wore shell shocked expressions.

 

"Interesting." Tsubasa was the first to recover. She took the dagger and studied Maki with newfound curiosity. "You seem to have an extraordinary amount of Spiritual Power. I see now why the Society has taken such an interest in you."

 

"Eh? What?" Maki was dumbfounded, still wondering how she did that with the dagger. Tsubasa chuckled and turned to her two friends. "Let's go. We can discuss more in the helicopter."

 

"Helicopter?!" The redhead exclaimed.

 

"Yes, Nishikino-san. It's the fastest way to arrive." Tsubasa grabbed a backpack and tossed it to Maki. Poorly catching it due to her surprise, the redhead shoot a questioning look at the girls, but they were already leaving the room.

 

"Come on, Nishikino-san. Let's see if your mind finally makes a decision." The brunette winked at her and Maki was momentarily alone in that room. At that moment she realized that indeed, what Eli and Nozomi told her about the Society was not even the tip of the iceberg.

 

_When did things get so complicated?_

 

* * *

 

"She's not answering?" Rin asked, face covered with concern. Hanayo tried to dial the redhead's number once again, to no use. It always ended up with the voicemail.

 

"Maybe she also got sick." Honoka guessed while stretching her arm. The other girls were also stretching, delaying morning practice due to the redhead's lateness.

 

"I mean, she looked pretty bad these past few days. She could barely kept her eyes open." Hanayo said, giving up with the phone.

 

"What if she fell asleep while walking and fell inside the sewers? What if she got run over when she didn't realize the light was red? What if she choked on her own breakfast?" Rin panicked at each of her sentences.

 

"Rin, that's ridiculous." Umi countered, though she was also worried. Maki _never_ missed practice or school. Given the time it was, it was clear she wasn't coming.

 

"Maki-chan was probably too tired and decided to stay at home." Nozomi said, her calm tone pacifying the agitated girls.

 

"That's probably the reason." Umi agreed. "Stop being so fatalistic. She's fine."

 

"Umi-chan is right. If she doesn't show up tomorrow we can visit her!" Kotori suggested. Rin's face immediately lit up.

 

"Yes! I always wanted to visit Maki-chan at her house, nya!"

 

"Then, let's practice, guys." Eli clapped, gesturing the girls to do the usual formation.

 

"Something is amiss." Nico whispered beside Nozomi. The latter looked down at the petite girl and whispered back.

 

"I feel it too. But right now we can’t do anything. Just focus on practice, Nicocchi."

 

"I know." Nico harshly replied, without looking at her, and a flash of pain passed through Nozomi's features before it was gone. She understood why the petite girl was being so distant with her.

 

It still hurt.

 

* * *

 

"Eh? The Society is worldwide?" The redhead asked, grasping the seat for dear life. She had never gone into an helicopter before, and the movement of it, besides making her dizzy, terrified her. The fact that the flying machine was being maneuvered by a third-year without a "legal" license didn’t help. Mount Fuji could clearly be seen through the window, along with the wide sea which hugged the small island of Japan.

 

"Yes, it is. Each country in the world has one, on the capital city. And in each country they have their own demons and legends. That's why in Japan there's only demons with a Japanese origin." Tsubasa crossed her legs, briefly staring out the window. It was clear this wasn't the first time she rode an helicopter.

 

"But in the last incident at Otonokizaka... I saw a Chimera. Isn't that demon from Greece?"

 

The brunette hummed in thought. "It is, indeed. There has been some exceptions regarding demons' appearances, probably due to all this technology and connectivity, but it’s not a common scenario."

 

"I see." The redhead said. "And is the Society founded by the government or something?"

 

"Not exactly, but the government gives us authorization to almost everything, just as how now we're flying freely through the skies. The military and the navy also lend us support, but only when a situation is really dire. The police also help us cover up any accident. You can say the Society has as much power as a government, but doesn't work as one."

 

"That much influence?" Maki couldn't help but ask in surprise. "But how...does that mean that they can all see demons?"

 

"Not quite." Tsubasa shook her head. "More than half of the people who works in the Society can't see demons or fight them. But through the years their existence has been proved to those people, so they decided to help. Of course, not everyone does it for the safety of mankind, but you can't do anything about that." The brunette shrugged.

 

"That gives them more control over the masses." Maki muttered, mad. "They're just using the Society for their own benefit."

 

"They do." The brunette agreed, to Maki's astonishment. "But it's the only way to avoid widespread panic. What good would do if everyone knew there are demons lurking around and on top of that that they can't _see_ them? It's better to lie to them in order to keep peace. It's not the right choice, but it's the only one we have."

 

Maki pursued her lips in thought. She could see the logic behind Tsubasa's statement. If it weren’t for the fact she could see demons, she would be as ignorant as everyone else. She still had mixed feelings about knowing the truth, but she had to agree with Tsubasa.

 

"Then each Society in a country can do whatever they want?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

The helicopter shuddered a bit. Maki tried to keep her head in the conversation and not freak out. Tsubasa thought about it for a bit.

 

"Not exactly, again. Even if each country has a Society, they are still part of the same organization. And following that unspoken rule of organizations, there's always the higher ranks, which in this case are the strongest Slayers alive. They have the final say in matters."

 

"The higher ranks..." Maki muttered, remembering what Eli and Nozomi said about them so long ago. "You know where they are?"

 

"Only some people know. We're not part of that group." Tsubasa leaned back in her seat, a little tense. "So if the higher ranks discover that Yazawa-san is still alive and under the protection of the Japanese Society, it means war."

 

Maki let that statement sink in. "But why? Nico-chan is a normal girl."

 

Tsubasa smiled genuinely at her words. "I know. But it’s not a common opinion, not even here in Japan. Most people just want to kill her and get over the potential threat of war. They see her as just another demon to get rid of."

 

The redhead clenched her fists, mad. "And what is the solution to this problem?"

 

"Honestly." Tsubasa’s face darkened, grave. "I don't know."

 

She somehow knew the answer before she voiced it out, but it was hard to accept.

 

"Nishikino." Maki was a bit taken aback when Erena called her. So far, the purple-haired girl barely talked, even less with her.

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"Would you risk your life for Yazawa?"

 

Maki widened her eyes, wondering where that question came from. "Haven't I been doing that lately?"

 

"No, what I meant is-"

 

"Erena-chan." Anju held her friend's shoulder, serious. "She doesn't know about it."

 

Erena drifted her eyes away, humming and getting back to the book she was reading.

 

"I don't know what?" Maki asked, aware of the tension in the air. Nobody made an effort to answer her question, and honestly Maki didn’t bother for once. The more she was learning, the more complicated and dangerous the world was getting. She didn't want to know either why people recognized her. Was it because she was an idol? She doubted it. Some things were better left unknown.

 

"You know about Eli’s and Nozomi’s extent of involvement in the Society?" The redhead blurted out after a few minutes of silence. The three girls looked back at her.

 

"Why do you want to know?" Anju asked. Maki shrugged.

 

"I'm just curious."

 

"Ayase-san and Toujou-san..." Tsubasa mused. " They are from the First Branch, which is Otonokizaka High School. Both of them joined the Society when they were fifteen, but have been training for it since they were little. They have a reputable influence in the Society, but not as much as us." The brunette smiled at the redhead. "If you want to know more, why don't you join? From this moment on, my lips are sealed." To emphasize her point, Tsubasa brought her index finger towards her lips, much to Maki's annoyance.

 

"Ugh..." Maki slumped in her seat, losing all her energy to talk back. "That's unfair."

 

"Life sure is." Erena said, calmly flipping a page from her book.

 

The redhead refused to respond, and instead she settled with getting lost in her thoughts. She slowly got used to the constant movement of the helicopter, and in no time her eyelids weighed a ton more, despite the coffee she drank before all this craziness started. Yawning, trying to blink the drowsiness away from her, Maki lost the battle and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

"....Hey."

 

Silence.

 

"I'm talking to you."

 

Silence.

 

"... Don't pretend to ignore me."

 

Silence.

 

"Are you deaf?"

 

Silence.

 

"Nishikino Maki!!!"

 

"Ueeeh?!"

 

The redhead opened her eyes, startled. She looked around, and was surprised to be standing inside a classroom.

 

_Wasn't I inside an helicopter?_

 

Trying hard to remember, Maki's amethyst eyes fell into a small figure sitting on a desk. The classroom was completely empty except for the redhead and the unknown figure.

"Who... who are you?" She asked, not being able to discern the shape of whoever was there. It was like staring into a hurricane of shadows.

"Would you be scared if I say I'm a demon?" The figure spoke. Maki flinched a bit.

"A demon? But...?" Maki glanced again around her, staring out the window. It wasn't Otonokizaka High, and she was wearing the same uniform she put on at UTX. "Where's A-Rise?"

"I only need to talk to you."

"Uh, why?" The redhead subtly backed away of the figure. Was this a dream? It felt so real, and the fact she was questioning it made her feel more awake than ever.

"Don't believe their lies. We are not the enemies here. This is just a distraction. The real threat is closer than you might think."

"What do you mean?" She replied. The figure wavered a bit, and the place glitched in unison.

"It seems you're waking up. You have not enough control over your Spiritual Powers yet to maintain this link."

"Hey, don't talk about me as if I weren't here!" Maki got annoyed at the demon's vagueness and way of talking. "So this is just a dream?"

"I'll be waiting at Takakonuma Greenland Park" The figure vanished without a trace, completely ignoring Maki. The latter groaned in frustration.

_I'm losing it._

* * *

 

"Nishikino-san, we arrived." Tsubasa's voice reached the half-awake redhead, who blinked in confusion.

 

"You mean to Takakonuma Greenland?" She said while yawning. The helicopter was slowly making it's way down. The brunette looked at her in utter surprise, taken aback.

 

"How do you know that?"

 

"Eh..." Finally waking up, Maki internally cursed at her slip of the tongue. They never told her where they were going, and now she came and said it like nothing. The three girls stared at her, surprised and with subtle suspicion. "Eh..."

 

"Kira-san." The door separating the 4 girls from the pilot and copilot opened, the girl with gray hair and expressionless amber eyes interrupting them. "We can't get any closer if you desire to be stealthy. You can walk the rest of the way towards the Park."

 

"I understand, Fujishiro-san." Tsubasa politely replied, her eyes reluctantly leaving Maki. "Wait here until we're done. If anything happens, prioritize your safety and go away."

 

"We won't leave without you." Fujishiro said firmly, her tone hard to match with her blank face. "And pardon our insolence, but that's our final answer."

 

Tsubasa laughed, to Maki's surprise. "I like that attitude. I'm counting on you then, Fujishiro-san and Hyodo-san." As soon as she finished, the helicopter touched the ground and its propellers gradually stopped, everything around them suddenly dead silent. The redhead gulped.

 

Momentarily leaving behind Maki's weird behaviour, Anju materialized a helmet out of nowhere and carefully adjusted it to her head. It covered half of her head, and it's visor shone a pale green.

 

"How's the situation?" Erena asked while examining her rifle. Anju's hands moved in the air and her eyes darted back and forth, apparently analyzing something.

 

"The park is huge. And it's covered with thick fog all over. It's going to be hard for you and Tsubasa-chan to see." Anju said while moving her hands in a sweeping gesture. "And demons seem to be gathered around the Ferris Wheel. I think there's a human up there."

 

Both Tsubasa and Erena nodded in understanding. Maki straightened up in her seat. "A human? I thought you said this place was empty."

 

"We thought so too." Anju mused. "Giving the circumstances, we should take advantage of this situation. Tsubasa-chan, while you go save the human Erena-chan will go to the highest place in the park from where she can see most of it. Me and-"

 

"Wait." Maki interjected. "Isn't there fog everywhere? It's useless if she can't see anything."

 

"Nishikino-san, you underestimate us." Tsubasa, smiling, put futuristic-looking glasses on her face, tossing one to Erena as well as Maki. "Put these on, and you will be able to see clearly and communicate with us."

 

"I've been meaning to ask this." Maki said while putting the glasses, everything turning a pale green. "But why are your weapons so...modern? Does everyone in the Society have this kind of technology?"

 

"No, only the Second Branch." Erena answered. "The First Branch has more traditional weapons, and they refuse to modernize. Different ways of thinking, I guess." The purple-haired girl shrugged, inspecting her rifle's aim.

 

"I don't think is a good time to talk about the Branches' politics and beliefs." Tsubasa said, getting up. "We should hurry if we want to save that human in time."

 

"Nishikino-chan, can you hear me?" The redhead was taken aback when she heard Anju's voice inside her head. Turning her head towards the girl, she shakily nodded, wondering how it was possible when she didn't even have an earpiece or something. Anju smiled.

 

"Spiritual Power. And modern technology, of course." The girl said, not elaborating as she also stood up. Maki did also, cursing her trembling legs.

 

"Here, take this backpack." Anju handed one of the bags to her and she put the other on her back. "Given the fact that we won't engage in direct combat, we'll carry the supplies." She explained. "You'll stay with me."

 

"You can also learn some tips from her. You know, given that Anju is our tactician after all." Tsubasa winked at the redhead, and the latter's stomach churned. Why did they keep talking to her as if she was going to join?

 

"I guess. _If_ I join.” Maki replied, cold. Tsubasa's smile didn't waver at her tone. She hummed and turned towards her team.

 

"Let's go." She said, Maki realizing she just spoke inside her head. Gulping, the redhead followed the team, her heart beating loudly. Was she scared? Was she excited? Probably both.

 

They were in the middle of the mountains. The sky was clouded and a thick veil of fog hung around what Maki guessed was the Park, a few meters away. Besides them, the place was completely empty, devoid of any form of life.

 

"Are we still in Japan?" The redhead knew it was a stupid question, but she needed to be sure. Anju slightly smirked at her.

 

"Of course we are. We can't leave Japan in an helicopter. We are in Fukushima Prefecture."

 

"Fukushima?" Maki's jaw slightly dropped. That was far from Tokyo. It was the first time she was so far away from home. A chill ran down her spine.

 

"Anju, what's the best spot for me?" Erena asked. Anju hummed for a bit before answering.

 

"It's near the big roller coaster. You should see it as soon as we get inside."

 

"Roger."

 

They arrived to the Park entrance, or more like the ruins of the entrance. The letters announcing the name of the Park were mostly missing or destroyed, and only one ticket booth was still standing, corroded by time. A bunch of toys were thrown around, as if the kids that once were inside this park forgot them in their hurry to get outside.

 

A-Rise nodded at each other, and glanced to the redhead. Tsubasa smiled reassuringly at Maki.

 

"Don't worry, Nishikino-san. As long as Anju is with you, you'll be fine." She then looked at Erena, and she nodded and entered the park first. Tsubasa followed shortly, Anju slightly nudging Maki when she wouldn't move.

 

As soon as she crossed the entrance, she felt as if the air suddenly was pressing her down, as if gravity was pulling her with more strength than usual. A nauseous feeling settled in her stomach, making her stumble a bit in dizziness. Anju kept her steady with her shoulder.

 

"That sensation is normal. These kind of places have more dark energy accumulated, and while more Spiritual Power you have, the more sensitive you are to that energy." Anju whispered, waiting for the redhead to recover.

 

"I'm fine." Maki said after her breath regulated. She looked at Anju with determined eyes, and the latter smiled.

 

"I'm in position." Erena said through the communication device. Maki was surprised that she reached the place in no time.

 

"I'm getting there." Said Tsubasa. Anju made a signal towards Maki and ran towards one of the attractions, the redhead following. How could Anju made no sound with those boots? Thanks to the glasses she could see where she was going; the fog was thicker inside.

 

"Be careful, Tsubasa-chan. There's a lot of demons to where you’re going." Anju warned, leaning on the wall of the attraction's panel controls. "Erena-chan, you too, be prepared if anything shows up where you are. Back up Tsubasa-chan."

 

"You don't have to tell me that." Erena replied. "Permission to shoot?"

 

"Granted." Anju smiled excitedly. As on cue, a huge pained roar pierced the thick silence, and soon more cries were heard.

 

"Can you see what's happening?" Maki asked, hesitant. The long-haired girl looked really focused.

 

"Yep." Was all she said, giving orders and locations to both Erena and Tsubasa. Even if the three girls were separated, they worked as one. The redhead wondered if the third-years worked like this too.

 

_Nishikino Maki..._

 

Maki cringed at that voice. She knew it. It was from that strange lucid dream she had. She looked around, trying to found the figure, but besides her and Anju, nobody else was there.

_Come to me._

Her heart skipped a beat. The voice was behind her. Turning around, the redhead yelped when she suddenly found herself inside a maze of mirrors.

 

"Yuuki-san?" She called out, her voice echoing through the long hallway. Maki gulped. Was this a demon's doing? That or she finally lost her mind.

 

She took a few steps, trying not to look at her deformed reflections. Even the floor was covered in mirrors.

 

"...Hello?" The redhead said, feeling the hallway stretching more and more. Behind her it was the same story. Her heart started to beat in panic, but she forced her mind to think rationally. It had to be some demon's trick. An illusion. To prove her point, she touched one mirror with her knuckles, and the mirror wavered. She thrusted one hand into it and immediately took it out when the mirror swallowed it. When she decided to cross it, she found herself in the same room, and the mirror returned to be a normal mirror.

 

_I'm trapped._

 

Clenching her teeth, Maki checked the other mirrors. Nothing happened. Feeling despair creeping inside her, Maki balled her fists and closed her eyes.

 

_Nishikino Maki._

 

"Where are you?" She yelled, opening her eyes and trying to find the figure. To her surprise, the figure was standing a few meters away. It turned around and started to walk away.

 

"Wait!" Maki dashed after the figure, her legs fueled by her confusion and fear.

 

"Kyaaa!" Out of nowhere, the redhead felt something entangling on her legs, and she fell face first to the floor. Looking at her legs, a kitten-like demon stared at her, its whole body wrapped around her legs. Maki tried to wriggle out of its grip, but stopped when she felt a crack.

 

_No way._

 

Maki had no time to scream when the mirror under her broke, falling through it.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean she's not with you?" Erena questioned, mad. Anju looked around desperately, but there was no sign of the redhead.

 

"She just disappeared! I only averted my eyes for a second and she was gone!"

 

"Go find her! Me and Erena-chan can handle this, right?" Tsubasa teased.

 

"Put a _chan_ to my name again and I'll "accidentally" shoot you, Tsubasa" Erena spat back. If Anju weren't so worried she would have laughed at her friends' talk.

 

"Your bullets won't work on me, though~" The brunette replied. Anju heard Erena grumbling.

 

"I'm counting on you two then." Anju said, and both girls confirmed. The orange-haired girl sighed. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have been so careless with the redhead. She probably fell victim to the illusion of some demon. It was easier for them to create illusions and hide their presence if the person had a great amount of Spiritual Power. Especially if that person didn't know how to control it, like Maki.

 

Closing her eyes, Anju emptied her mind of any thoughts and imagined her mind stretching through the park. Thankfully, Maki's Spiritual Power was so notorious that she found her in no time.

 

"The Haunted House..." Anju whispered, sighing. She didn't exactly liked those places, but the sooner she reunited with her, the less chances Maki had of getting killed.

 

* * *

 

_I'm not dead yet?_

 

Maki slowly opened her eyes, scrambling away in terror when she realized she was lying on a pile of human bones. But on closer inspection, she took one and bent it; it was plastic. Sighing out in relief, the redhead stood up, dusting herself off.

She was standing in a dark tunnel, the only source of light being a few torches perched on the walls. Skeletons, ghosts, and other plastic objects laid around, an old rusty rail in the middle. She was probably inside those Haunted Houses in which you had to go inside a cart.

"Nishikino Maki."

"Could you stop calling me by my full name?" Annoyed, Maki turned around and saw the same figure of her dream. It was still a shapeless dark hurricane.

"It was the name your parents gave you, right? Or are you saying that you don't like it?"

"I like my name. End of discussion." Maki folded her arms, leaning on one leg. "Was it you who made me see those weirds illusions?"

"I was." The figure nodded. "I wasn't counting with Ashimagari’s presence, but it worked anyway. I needed to talk with you, alone."

Maki bit her lip. The demon was calm and composed, talking methodically and to the point, unlike Ungaikyo or Akaname. "What's your name?"

"We demons have no names. We don't live by such concepts. But if you're asking for the name humans gave me, it's Amanojaku."

"Nice to meet you?" The redhead replied. The demon chuckled, or tried to do something like a chuckle.

"I'll refrain from showing my true form. I hope you don't mind." When Maki shrugged, the demon continued. "Then I would like to get my point across as soon as possible. Don't join the Demon Slayers Society."

Maki blinked a bit, unfolding her arms. "How do you know about that?"

"Through the connection we had before. Your heart is in discord; full of doubt and uncertainty. You feel pressured to join, but you don't really want to, right?"

"That's..." Maki fumbled for words.

"And how do you know they are telling you the truth? They could be feeding you with lies so you could join quickly. After all, once you're inside, you can't get out."

"What?"

"It's true. They can't risk their secrets getting discovered. You really think they want you to join because you have potential? They just want to buy your silence. They don't care about you at all." The demon's voice got more hostile at each word. Maki chuckled now.

 

"And what makes you think I believe you? I can see what you’re trying to do. Thank you for your concern, but _I_ will decide if I join or not."

 

"You fool!" The demon suddenly yelled, taking the redhead by surprise. "They'll use you, just as how they are using Yazawa Nico."

 

Maki narrowed her eyes, wary at the mention of the raven-haired girl. "What do you know about her?"

 

"What do _you_ know about her?"

 

The redhead tensed her jaw. She grew more and more irritated at the demon's words. "I asked first."

 

"Tsk." The demon mirrored Maki's annoyed tone. "That doesn’t matter. I only know they're not protecting her because they are good people. The risks are just too big. A normal human would choose to sacrifice her in order to have peace. Keeping her alive it's just calling for war."

 

"Shut up!" Maki bursted out, enraged. "Don't talk about her like that."

 

"Why? Do you seriously believe she's still human after all these years? Don't fool yourself."

 

"Shut up." Maki repeated, her tone dangerous. She was having a hard time controlling her fury. "Nico-chan is Nico-chan. Nothing else."

 

"I don't get why you defend her so badly. I thought you hated her."

 

"I don't." Maki replied with conviction. She was glad Nico wasn't present at the moment; she could be more honest with her feelings. "It's true that most of the time we're together we fight, but... she is my friend. I don't care if she's a half-demon. She's still Nico-chan."

 

"That's cute." The demon replied with sarcasm. "That's exactly why it's easier to manipulate you. Your heart it's too soft. You just hide it behind your 'cool' act."

 

"Say whatever you want. I don't care."

 

"Oh, you do care." The demon's voice gave away the impression it was smirking. "I can sense it. Deep down you're just a shy, fragile girl. You are very innocent. Through that innocence you get deceived, used. You didn't even realize Kira Tsubasa gave you all that information just so you couldn't have any other choice but to join. You know too much already."

 

"I..." Maki felt her resolve dissolving. She kept telling to herself she didn't trust A-Rise, but until now she accepted the information they gave her without a second thought. What if the demon was right? What it said made sense.

 

_No! Don't be stupid!_

  
The redhead shook her head, trying to throw away those thoughts from her mind. Why was she considering this demon's words in the first place?

 

"You still don't trust me? It's because I'm a demon, right? Then how can you trust Yazawa Nico?" The figure was expanding as he talked, its own hurricane incrementing speed.

 

"That's different! Like I said, Nico-chan is Nico-chan! Stop messing with me!" Maki balled her hands into fists. Her anger melted when she saw the demon getting bigger, blocking the tunnel with its shapeless body. She slowly backed away, preparing to run.

 

"Nishikino-chaaaaaaan!!!" A distant voice approached rapidly behind her, along with a horrible screeching sound, like metal scraping against metal. Turning around, Maki's eyes widened.

 

"Y-Yuuki-san?!" Surprise and relief swept through her body. Anju was in a cart, quickly making her way down. She extended a hand towards Maki, the latter hesitating just a second before taking it. Anju was surprisingly strong, lifting Maki and steading her behind her.

 

"Are you alright?" She screamed. Maki slightly winced; she yelled right at her ear.

 

"I'm fine! But where's this thing going?" Maki briefly glanced behind her, the demon realizing too late that a cart just passed through its body.

 

"I don't know!"

 

"You don't know?!" Maki looked back at Anju, aghast. The latter sheepishly smiled.

 

"I was in a hurry! I didn't have enough time to think about a plan!"

 

Maki would have facepalmed if it weren't for the fact her hands were grabbing the cart. "Guess we'll have to go through the whole attraction."

 

"Especially because the demon is following us."

 

The redhead gulped. What couldn't go wrong always went wrong with her. Was she cursed with bad luck? What if Santa-san doesn't show up this year in her house for fear of ending up cursed like Maki?!

 

"I can see light!" Anju announced after agonizing minutes of going nowhere. The redhead perked up, narrowing her eyes at the sudden bright light.

 

"That's great and all, but we have to stop this thing!"

 

"No time! Jump!" Anju stood up, expertly maintaining her balance.

 

"What?! Are you crazy?! Maki exclaimed, refusing to get up. If they jumped, the fall would kill them. If they didn't, the crash would kill them. "You didn't try to turn on the electricity?!"

 

"This place is completely dead! Come on, Nishikino-chan, jump! Trust me on this one!"

 

Trust. That word flew around a lot of times today and Maki was getting sick of it. Reluctantly getting up, the redhead nodded towards Anju.

 

"On my signal." She said, looking ahead. They exited the Haunted House, a wall getting closer. Maki gripped the cart until her knuckles turned white.

 

"Wait, to which side we jump?!" The redhead panicked.

 

"To the right! Like, _now!_ "

 

Maki jumped, screaming at the top of her lungs.

 

* * *

 

 

Kira Tsubasa took and threw 3 throwing knives from her pockets, which landed flawlessly in the head of 3 demons who were trying to climb the Ferris Wheel. Behind her she felt bullets vaporizing in an instant a horde of demons. Even with the two of them fighting, demons kept appearing and didn't even care they were under attack. They just kept trying to climb the attraction to where a human was perched at the top. Tsubasa briefly glanced up.

 

"This feels strange. I have a bad feeling about this, Erena."

 

Erena took a few seconds to reply. "You tell me. Whoever is up there is not making any effort to climb down while we distract the demons."

 

The brunette scrunched her face in thought. "Maybe they are too scared to move. I'll climb. But you need to protect my back, Erena."

 

"Are you sure? What if it's a trap? We should wait for Anju's judgment."

 

"No time. Besides, I'm the leader. I have the final say."

 

Erena scuffed inside Tsubasa's head. "You only say that when it's convenient to you. Whatever, just hurry up."

 

Tsubasa smiled and stabbed a demon in the back. Her dagger was shining intensely, matching her excitement. Running the remaining space between her and the Ferris Wheel, Tsubasa leaped into the air and propelled herself by jumping on a demon just beneath the cabins. Grabbing onto the metal that supported the cabins, the brunette swiftly climbed the rest of the way, watching how the demons who tried to prevent her from climbing fell and vaporized into black mist. Erena's aim was deadly accurate.

 

When she had reached the top, she climbed into one cabin and rested on her knees. The human was just two cabins away, sitting on top of one, unmoving.

 

"Hey!" Tsubasa called out. "Are you alright?"

 

The human, a scrawny teenage boy with a camera hanging around his neck turned to her, his eyes wide in terror. "Wh-What are t-those things?!"

 

Tsubasa bit her lip. "It doesn't matter! Just stay there! I'll go help you!"

 

The boy nodded nervously, shaking violently. Tsubasa jumped from one cabin to another, glad the boots glued themselves to the oxidized metal and round shape. She stopped in the cabin in front of the guy.

 

"Give me your hand." Tsubasa said, her tone calm and soothing. The boy hesitated, looking down at the bloodthirsty demons. When he was about to, the whole building shook violently and the boy shrieked. His eyes shone green for a second.

 

"An Obake!" Tsubasa stood up and almost fell when the Ferris Wheel started to move. "What's going on?!"

 

"Holy..." She heard Erena breathing out. "We have bigger company."

 

Before Tsubasa saw it, she felt it. Steps strong enough to shake the whole park. The fog dissipated a bit due to the sudden movement of the attractions. Coming her way were two ridiculously big demons.

 

"Gashadokuro and Hibagon. Interesting." Tsubasa smiled despite the danger they represented. The Obake in front of her changed its appearance into a snarling winged demon.

 

"So the "human" was just a distraction." Erena confirmed. "So they can actually create strategies. But how did they know we were coming?"

 

"I have a guess." Tsubasa leisurely stood up, not intimidated by the circumstances. She was getting closer to the ground. "Nishikino-san."

 

"Oh." Erena said in understanding. "Guess that also explains how she knew the name of this place."

 

"It does." Tsubasa cleaned her dagger, effortlessly killing the Obake while talking to Erena. "But anyway, we can discuss that later. Up for a fight, Erena-chan?"

 

"I'll let that one slide. I'm going."

 

Tsubasa smiled. This party was just getting started.

 

* * *

 

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Maki said between coughs, soaking wet and smelling like sewer's water. Anju sat beside her, trying to clean her helmet.

"It was the only way, Nishikino-chan. The water cushioned our fall."

"Yeah, water that has been _years_ rotting here. I can't imagine the amount of bacteria I have in my body right now." The redhead shuddered, disgusted. Her nostrils were stuck with the putrid smell of the water and her skin was sticky, not to mention her clothes. She needed to take a shower urgently.

 

The water in the water attraction next to the Haunted House was so dirty that it reached the point in which it was like swimming in rotten cream. While that helped to absorb the impact, the two girls now had to lay down and control their nausea. The redhead swallowed some of the water and now she wondered if her organs were going to burn and melt. She might as well had ingested a radioactive substance.

"At least we're alive." Anju, looking grossed out, put her helmet back on her head. "We should get back to the others."

"Wait, before that." Maki said. "What was that demon from earlier? I saw it in a dream before arriving here."

Anju widened her eyes at the redhead's statement. "You did? Oh no, that means..." The older girl stood up, not caring anymore about her state. "The demons knew in advance that we were coming. If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure that human was an Obake."

"Obake?" Maki asked, slowly getting up and trying to ignore her sticky state.

"Shape-shifting spirits." Anju explained. "It was a trap." She started to pace around, and Maki could see the engines turning in her head. "We have to turn back the power in the park. The demons here are not used to such a thing and might panic at the sudden change. That's the perfect chance to strike." The girl looked at Maki. "Help me, Nishikino-chan!"

"Ueeeh? How? And didn’t you say the power was dead anyway?" The redhead protested. Anju smiled.

"It is, but using Spiritual Power could work. With your huge amount of it plus mine we could make a hell of an amusement park."

"A hell of an amusement park..." Maki muttered, sighing. "I don’t know how you're going to make that work, but sure, why not."

Anju hugged Maki, taking her completely off guard. "W-What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself~" Anju answered, letting go of the stiff redhead. The latter scowled a bit but decided to ignore it.

"You still haven't told me what was that demon I saw." She said instead, following Anju who started to walk away towards the power station.

"Amanojaku." She replied, glancing to every side, wary. "A demon that instigates people into wickedness. It especially likes to mess with people's dreams. It probably sensed your Spiritual Power from afar and took advantage of the fact you were sleeping."

"But how is that possible? And by how you said it it seems that I was the one responsible for blowing up the cover."

"In a way, you were." Anju replied honestly. Maki cringed at her bluntness. "But it's because you still haven't learned how to hide your Spiritual Power. Don't beat yourself about it. It actually makes things way more interesting."

Maki tensed her jaw, but said nothing. Both girls wordlessly walked through the park, the sound of battle overpowering the solid silence. The redhead glanced at the old attractions around, destroyed beyond repair. It was sad to think this place once held people, once held happiness and hopes for the future.

The redhead had never been in an amusement park before. She only knew of them by pictures, and it had always held the longing of her unaccomplished childhood dreams. Seeing this park, so lonely, so empty, it made her heart ache in a way she wasn't familiar with.

It reminded her so much about her life before μ’s.

"Here we are." Anju's words ended the redhead's reminiscence abruptly. Looking up, Maki saw a small building shaped as a castle. Above the entrance was a medium-size plastic skull, its empty sockets glaring down at the humans. The walls had drawings on them but time left nothing but indecipherable stains.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Maki asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure. I can see a detailed map on my helmet." Anju pointed to her head. "This was the only place far away from the main attractions. It makes sense to have the general power maintenance in here."

"I guess you're right..." The redhead replied, hesitant. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. Why did she feel so nervous just by looking at that place?

"You can feel it too, right?" Anju whispered, serious. Maki nodded. "Is not a demon. It feels… worse." The ginger bit her lip in thought, then released a sigh. She stared at the redhead. "Are you ready?"

Maki didn't respond, but her determined eyes was all Anju needed as an answer. Glancing around briefly, the ginger slowly approached the building, as if in any moment it could grow teeth out of nowhere and bite them.

They probably didn't notice due to the putrid smell they carried themselves, but as soon as they entered the building, Maki had to look away and cover her mouth, while Anju stared in horror at the scene.

Bodies. A mountain of bodies. They were piled in one side of the room, opposite to the controls. They were on the final stages of decomposition. Dry blood covered the walls nearby.

Maki ordered herself to calm down, feeling her stomach's acids hanging precariously at her tongue. Even if she only saw it for a second, it was enough for the image to burn itself into her mind. Her legs were close to give in. If it weren't for Anju, who gently dragged her away from the bodies and into the controls, the redhead would have collapsed in shock.

"Nishikino-chan." Anju softly said, rubbing her shoulder. Maki took a deep breath, her body slightly shaking.

"I'm fine. Let's do this fast."

Anju parted her lips to say something but caught herself in time. Giving a light squeeze to the redhead's shoulder, Anju walked towards one of the main controls, beyond destroyed and with blue sparks flying irregularly. Maki didn't see what the ginger did, but when the latter took her hand she finally snapped out of her trance.

"W-what..." Maki felt how her energy left her body, as if someone was sucking it out with a vacuum. She gazed at Anju in panic, but the girl had her eyes closed and was deeply focused, muttering words under her breath.

Then, all of a sudden, the controls came back to life. The lights inside the room turned on. Distant music could be heard from outside, along with the churning of old machinery working again.

"It worked!" The redhead exclaimed, excited. Anju smiled in triumph, letting go of Maki's hand.

"That was faster than I thought it would be. You really have a lot of Spiritual Power in you if you can stand after absorbing a lot of it from you."

"About that..." Maki mused, her previous excitement replaced by uncertainty. "Is that good or bad for me? Having a lot?"

Anju pursed her lips, her expression troubled. "Neither."

"Eh? What do you mean by-" The redhead abruptly stopped when instead of seeing Anju she saw her mother. She stepped back, blinking and rubbing at her eyes. But her mother was still there.

"Why, Maki? Why do you do this to your own mother?" Miss Nishikino asked between broken sobs. Maki widened her eyes, not used to such a display of emotion from her mother. She was in utter despair. And Maki was the cause of it.

 

_Idiot! This is an illusion!_

**  
** Shaking her head, Maki was relieved to see Anju again, looking at her with worry.

 

"Nishikino-chan?"

 

"It's nothing." Maki replied, lying. "Shouldn't we reunite with the others?"

 

"That's what I was saying, but you suddenly zoned out." Anju stepped closer to the redhead, inspecting her eyes closely. Maki moved away, uncomfortable.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"It's nothing." Anju said, smiling smugly at the redhead. The latter clenched her teeth, irritated at her own words being shot back at her.

 

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said behind them. Turning around, where the bodies used to be was the same shadow hurricane which Maki saw not too long ago. Its size was bigger, and its sole presence altered the whole room.

 

"Nishikino-chan, run!" Anju yelled, taking Maki by the hand and running towards the exit.

 

"Wait!" The redhead's protest fell on deaf ears as both girls abandoned the building with the demon inside.

 

Outside the building, the Park was, as Anju put it before, a hell of an amusement Park. Every attraction was on and out of control, demons running around in fear and rage. Music blasted through the place, Maki and Anju having to cover her ears due to how loud it was.

 

"What happened?" Maki asked as they stopped, yelling in front of Anju. The latter winced a bit, biting her lip. She shook her head, and with it gestured ahead, towards the zoo of demons.

 

"Are you crazy?" The redhead replied when she understood what Anju wanted. She had no option but to follow Anju when she sprinted away and when the demon from before destroyed the building behind her, bellowing in rage.

 

"Nishikino Maki!!!"

 

Her blood ran cold when the demon screamed her name in her mother's voice. With no objective in mind, just wanting to get away from that voice, Maki quickened up her pace, surpassing a surprised Anju.

 

Dodging demons in their way, Maki didn't notice when huge steps shook the whole Park until she stopped in front of a roller coaster to catch her breath.

 

_What?_

 

Looking up, Maki’s heart skipped a beat when she saw two colossal demons walking towards the Ferris Wheel. One was a literal skeleton, and the other was a big brown-haired creature resembling Bigfoot.

 

"Nishikino-chan!" Anju called when she caught up with the redhead, gasping for air. "That was dangerous!"

 

"I-I'm sorry." Maki apologized between breaths, tired. Once they both calmed down, the redhead looked anxiously at Anju. "What's the plan now?"

Anju stared at the two demons, thinking. She pressed her hand to her helmet, and her face slightly paled. At Maki's questioning look, the ginger sighed. "It's just that if I leave Tsubasa and Erena alone they get out control. They are already on their way to kill the demons."

"Without a plan?"

"Without a plan." Anju confirmed, and Maki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "But that doesn't mean _I_ don't have a plan. I'm a tactician, after all." At her last words, Anju's lips twisted into a smile. "I hope you don't mind doing some crazy stuff, Nishikino-chan."

Maki was unamused at those implications, but shrugged. "I guess whether if I do mind or not is not the point."

The ginger winked in approval towards Maki.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsubasa grinned in excitement as she dodged a huge skeletal hand aimed at her direction. Landing in one of the broken lamps scattered around, Tsubasa saw how Gashadokuro's hand crushed the Ferris Wheel where she was standing a few seconds ago. The other demon, Hibagon, was growling in pain, pressing one hand to one of her eyes. It was profusely bleeding.

"As expected of Erena-chan. Perfect aiming."

"As always." Erena answered, her tone indicating she was smirking proudly. "Especially if the demon is as slow as that one."

"Where are you right now?" The brunette asked, leaping from a lamp towards another, leisurely avoiding the demon's attacks, who grew impatient at the human's mocking.

"Right here." As Erena said that, Hibagon yelled in pain again and fell to its knees, shaking the ground and lifting dust. Tsubasa squinted her eyes, searching for her friend. After a few seconds she spotted her, rotating her shoulder and opening and closing her right hand in a fist motion.

"Oh my, did you just broke its leg with your bare hands?" Tsubasa smiled amusedly. Erena smiled too at the distance.

"It was easier than I thought. Demons' bones are really weak."

"Or maybe you're just too strong."

"I like that option more." Erena agreed. Tsubasa was about to answer when she had to once again avoid getting crushed by the skeleton demon.  

"It's still amazing how Anju and Nishikino managed to bring the power back. That requires an insane amount of Spiritual Power. I guess this Nishikino girl really has potential."

"Now, now, is not good to talk about people behind their backs." Tsubasa chided. "Let's focus on following Anju-chan's plan."

"On it." Erena cracked her knuckles, grinning.

* * *

 

"If I knew what you meant by crazy stuff, I wouldn't have accepted!"

Maki tried her best not to freak out, failing miserably. She was hanging upside-down from one of the roller coaster's rails, using the ropes that were in the backpacks. Anju, wherever she was, was supposed to appear at any minute, but so far, there was no sign of the crazy ginger girl. Maki's blood was accumulating in her head.

After Anju told her the plan she had, the redhead refused immediately. It mostly involved using her as bait, and Maki wasn't a pushover. At least that was what she told herself, but somehow she ended up agreeing after Anju elaborated more on her plan, leaving her in her current predicament.

_Is doing things like this normal for a Slayer?_

 

She didn't know how long they had been there. It was hard to tell by the clouded sky, and even if the fog dissipated a bit the Park was still enveloped by it. So much happened in such a short amount of time that her brain had trouble processing it.  

__

"Nishikino-san, are you there?" Suddenly, Anju spoke inside Maki's head.

__

"Of course not. I grew wings and flew away." Maki replied, grumpy. She heard Anju giggling.

__

"Do you remember what to do, right?"

__

Maki gulped, then nodded.

__

"Did you just nod?" Anju asked confused at her silence. Maki blushed a deep scarlet as she remembered that Anju wasn't actually with her.

__

"I-I do." She replied, dryly.

__

"Then, here it goes!"

__

Bracing herself for what was coming, Maki took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She imagined herself expanding through the Park, just as how the other demon could do with its shapeless form. Frowning at the effort, the redhead soon gave up, hoping the time she could hold that thought was enough.

__

Sure enough, Amanojaku appeared in front of her, its size three times bigger. However, Maki did not expect the other two demons behind it, slowly making their way towards the redhead who was being handed in a silver plate.

__

"Y-Yuuki-san! You didn't tell me the other demons were coming too!" Maki yelled in her head.

__

"I didn't? Details, details, Nishikino-chan. They're getting closer to you!"

__

The redhead wanted to punch the ginger in the face. Was she toying with her?!

__

"Nishikino-san!!!" She heard from somewhere. Before she could even react or search for the voice, she was suddenly free-falling, her ropes cut.

__

"Kyaaa!" Maki shut her eyes in terror, feeling gravity pulling her down.  

__

"Gotcha!" Before she knew it, two people caught her and sat her in a moving cart. Opening her eyes, she saw Tsubasa and Erena at each side of her, holding her down.

__

"Eh??" Maki asked in confusion, unable to formulate a proper question. Both girls scrunched up their faces in disgust, and the redhead felt her blood running to her cheeks in embarrassment when she realized why.

__

"It was Yuuki-san’s fault!" Maki yelled trying to defend herself, holding the metal rails in the cart with a death grip. At every turn and fall and rise, her stomach churned and threatened to come out of her mouth. Was this supposed to be fun?

__

"Well, no worries now, Nishikino-san! Just hold tight!" Tsubasa said as she stood up, moving to the carts behind them as if physic laws didn't apply to her. Erena patted her shoulder with a smile before doing the same, leaving the redhead alone in the first cart.

__

"Wait, where a-" Her question got drowned when she involuntarily screamed at a sudden motion, lifting her up. When the cart slowed down as it was making its way up, the redhead paled when she realized what it meant.

__

"Oh no." She whispered, her face white in dread. "No, no, no, no I'm not ready for this." But the cart didn't care about the redhead as it continued its ascending, the Park coming in full view in a breathtaking scenery. The three demons following them were progressively destroying the roller coaster in their chase, squatting and stomping on demons who tried to join their hunt.

__

Seeing her short life passing through her eyes, Maki screamed over the top of her lungs as the cart finally descended, full speed ahead.

__

"Isn't this great, Nishikino-san?!" She heard Tsubasa screaming in joy from behind her. Maki just wanted to punch A-Rise in the face, and then herself for coming with them.

__

Then, when the cart turned around, propelling itself towards the demons, Maki felt like crying.

__

"Nishikino, take my hand!" Suddenly Erena was back at her side again, stretching her hand. Just wanting to get out of the hellish cart, the redhead obeyed and Erena jumped up for enough time for the carts to pass under them.

__

Not even having time to breathe again after such an experience, Maki was pulled by Erena, running through the rails as the carts behind them exploded, shaking the whole attraction. Glancing behind her, the redhead widened her eyes as the rails were collapsing. Tripping in her haste, Erena reacted fast and caught Maki before she could fell, lifting her up and incrementing her speed, Tsubasa close behind.

__

"Where's Yuuki-san?" Maki managed to ask between the mad rush. It was amazing how Erena could carry her with only one arm.

__

"On the other side." Was the curt response of Erena. The redhead resisted the urge to scream when the former jumped from the rail they were to a rail below, successfully dodging a falling piece of metal.

__

"What do you mean by that? And can you put me down? I can run on my own..." Against her will, Maki blushed. She was glad Nozomi wasn't here; she would tease her until the day she died.

__

"No time! You can't jump from the same height as us. Unless you want to break your legs, then be my guest."

__

Maki bit her lip but refrained from answering with her usual snarky remarks. She wasn't dealing with her friends.

__

"Erena, jump!" Tsubasa ordered from behind. Without hesitating or questioning why, Erena did as told, landing perfectly on the ground, the roller coaster giving its final breath to later collapse.

__

Erena put Maki down, and the latter had to hold her head, her legs trembling uncontrollably.

__

"Amanojaku is still alive." Tsubasa said, her breathing only slightly irregular, as if running down a roller coaster wasn't tiring at all. "Anju was right about it being hard to kill."

__

Maki looked behind her, and indeed the demon was getting up from the mess, its true form showing between glitches.

__

"Did you put a bomb in the cart from before?" The redhead asked, a bit annoyed. These girls were completely reckless.

__

"Not exactly." Answered Erena, following Maki's line of vision.

_****  
_

"Guys." Anju called out of nowhere, startling the three girls. "I'm done here. I recommend you to run to the exit, like right _now_."

_**** _

"Wait, what?" Asked Maki, her spirit sinking at Anju's words. Tsubasa and Erena smirked in understanding.

_******  
** _

"Let's do what she says, Nishikino-san. She got everything under control." The brunette assured. Maki widened her eyes, taking a leap of faith.

__

"Don't tell me...another bomb."

__

"Sort of. It's more...shocking." Erena grinned and looked knowingly at Tsubasa, the latter giggling.

__

"You can say it's a shocking party." The brunette finished, smirking smugly.

__

"Uh...?" Maki stared at the two girls in confusion, wondering what she was missing. When suddenly Erena took a smaller gun from her pocket and shot at Amanojaku, Tsubasa smiled brightly before taking off, Erena doing the same.

__

"E-Eh? Wait, don't leave me!" Maki glanced briefly behind her, running after the two girls. The demon started to follow them, crushing any attraction that got in its way. The redhead couldn't help but notice that Tsubasa and Erena purposely chose the route with more attractions.

__

When they were nearing the exit, where the Haunted House and the water attraction rested nearby, the redhead finally understood what they meant by "shocking party". Anju was standing near the water attraction, now working with _actual_ water, holding a large cable and a weird looking control. When they were close to it, Tsubasa, throwing a knife, and Erena, shooting, somehow made the now not-shapeless demon fell towards the water. As it was falling, Anju put the cable inside the water and pressed a button on the controller, later throwing it at the water too.

 

"Run, Nishikino!" Erena stopped her with her arm and made her return towards the exit, Anju catching up with them. Maki could only hear it, but the demon screamed in pain, and a series of explosions followed after a buzzing, as if the attractions had caught up in a big short-circuit.

As soon as they crossed the entrance, the Park exploded for the last time and fire started to consume it. Maki turned around, not believing that these girls just destroyed a whole Park.

"What have you done?" The redhead asked, facing the three girls in bewilderment.

"Kira-san!!" A voice called from afar, slowly making its way towards the girls. It was the pilot, Hyodo, a black-haired girl with blue eyes. "What happened?"

"Oh, Hyodo-san." Tsubasa smiled as if she just didn't blow up a whole Park. "Nothing, everything is fine. Could you please contact the Society and tell them to send their closest fire department unit?"

"Ah, em, yes ma'am!" Hesitating for a bit, the girl turned around and went back to the helicopter.

"Well, should we head back?" Anju said, taking off her helmet and wiping sweat out of her forehead. "That sure was hard."

"Good job, Anju." Erena smiled and patted Anju's shoulder, who smiled brightly at her.

"You too, Nishikino-san, good work." Tsubasa winked at the redhead, who just sighed in frustration.

"I did nothing, but sure, thanks."

"Did your mind make a choice during the mission?" The brunette wondered, walking back to the helicopter.

"I honestly didn't have time to think about that. So my mind is just as confused as before." Maki begrudgingly confessed, averting her eyes and following Tsubasa. The latter hummed in response.

"It's okay. Just gather your thoughts. But don't take too long doing it." Tsubasa’s calm tone dropped at the end, serious. Maki gulped, feeling her body relaxing after the ordeal but her mind tensing at the pressure put on her.

The girls proceeded to climb into the helicopter, its propellers already in motion. They sat in the same positions, Erena and Tsubasa trying to pretend they couldn't smell Anju’s and Maki’s odor.

"What's that putrid smell?" Fujishiro asked, peeking out through the open door and scrunching her blank face in disgust.

"Shut up." Maki and Anju said at the same time, taking aback the co-pilot. Her mouth contorted in an almost inexistent smile, and she dove her head back into the cockpit. Tsubasa giggled and Erena smiled, opening up her book.

 

"That was indeed a shocking party." Maki mused, grinning despite of herself. A-Rise was completely crazy, but she couldn't deny the fact they were synchronized as one, understanding each other with few words. And on top of that, they also had _fun_ while doing it.

****

Suddenly remembering the grotesque image she saw inside that castle, her smile turned down, but she shook those thoughts away, trying to focus on the present.

****

She actually survived her first mission, and even if she felt like dying most of the time, a sense of accomplishment washed over her body.

****

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

 

* * *

 

 

"Then, I guess this is a goodbye."

 

Maki narrowed her eyes, staring at the three girls who were standing outside her house. Thankfully her parents weren't home, so she could pretend nothing happened around them. Maki sighed, rubbing her temples.

 

"I still can't believe you blew up the whole Park."

 

Tsubasa smiled innocently. "It was going to get demolished anyway. We just did it in advance. Besides, you can't end up a party without an explosion."

 

"Just to what kind of parties do you guys go..." Maki muttered, playing with her hair.

 

"You really want to know?" Erena asked with a smile that creeped Maki out. She shook her head.

 

"What do I do with this uniform?" Maki asked, gesturing to the stinky uniform still on her body.

 

"You can keep it. But make sure your parents don't find it." Tsubasa warned.

 

"I don't really want it..." Maki sighed, too tired to even resist by now. She just wanted to take a bath and go to sleep.

 

"Well, I hope you had a good time on your first mission. We're looking forward to your decision!" Anju said honestly, patting her shoulder.

 

"Sure..." Maki replied without enthusiasm.

 

"Then, have a good afternoon and night, Nishikino-san." Tsubasa bowed to her as well as Anju and Erena. They turned around and climbed into their limousine, Tsubasa's eyes lingering meaningfully on Maki before the window closed and the vehicle sped away.

 

Shuddering due to everything that happened, Maki quickly entered her house and ran upstairs, throwing everything inside her bedroom and preparing a bath immediately. She desperately needed to get rid of the foul smell her body carried.

 

Putting the uniform in the washing machine, not really knowing if she was using it right, Maki spent the two next hours drowning herself in aromatics and shampoo.

 

When the smell finally disappeared and Maki could only sniff the chemicals on her skin, she sighed out in relief, allowing herself to relax for a few minutes in the warm water before she could fall asleep.

 

After dressing up in her pajamas, taking the uniform out of the dryer and hiding it in the depths of her walking closet, and calming her ravenous hunger, Maki fell towards her bed, ignoring the unread messages and missed calls from μ’s. She was too exhausted to come up with an excuse to them.

 

"The Demon Slayers Society, huh..." The redhead whispered, closing her eyes as sleep finally took her over easily after so long.

 

 

* * *

******  
**

Nozomi dug out her keys from her pocket, sighing out loud. As expected, Maki didn't show up to school nor answered any of their messages or calls. The redhead wasn't the fastest when it came to answering to begin with, but it was already past 10pm, and she gave no signs of life.

****** **

The third-years went to her house after school, but no matter how many times they rang the bell, nobody came out. Nozomi and Eli had to stop Nico from breaking in, and after arguing for minutes with the petite girl, the three decided to try again tomorrow if Maki didn't show up to school.

****** **

_Just where are you, Maki-chan?_

 

The purple-haired girl opened the door to her apartment, complete silence and darkness welcoming her back. Closing up the door and taking out her shoes, Nozomi fumbled for the light switch while putting her slippers on. Suppressing a yawn, the fortune-teller flipped the switch on, the previous darkness gone in an instant.

__

"You must be very tired or distracted to not notice me."

__

Nozomi stopped dead in her tracks, a chill running down her spine. She knew that voice. She knew it _too_ well. Her turquoise eyes traveled to where the voice came from. A woman was sitting at her table, arms folded and with a deep scowl covering her pale features. When their eyes met though, the woman grinned in satisfaction.

 

"Welcome home, Nozomi." The woman said, almost in a mocking tone. Nozomi stood there, her face blank and unmoving. After a few tense seconds, in which none of the two said a word, Nozomi ordered her face's muscles to move.

"I'm back, _mother_." Nozomi smiled, a smile devoid of any warmth or affection.

Mother and daughter were finally reunited.


	9. Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many secrets, too many lies. Who's saying the truth, and who's not?

_I was laying on the snow when my grandmother found me._

_My memory was fuzzy, so I didn’t remember right away what happened or what I did. It was after glancing down at my bloodied clothes and my grandmother’s torn eyes that the memories hit me and I understood._

_“Eli.” She had whispered softly, as if talking to a wounded animal. As if I was made of glass and had enough cracks to break at any moment. Her voice was what kept me from screaming in pain and agony._

_“The war is over.”_

_Was it really? I let myself cry into her arms, too scared to do anything else._

_Time taught me how merciless life can be._

 

* * *

 

 

Maki wished she could cut her ears or kill whoever was ringing the doorbell that much. The incessant shrilling sound echoed through the house, disrupting the redhead's dreams and increasing her murderous desires. Didn't they know it was early in the morning?! This person _clearly_ had no decency at all.

 

Rolling over on her bed and glancing at her clock, Maki almost fell when she saw it was 1pm. Through her closed curtains little sun entered her room, and nestled under her warm cocoon of blankets the redhead indulged herself in a well deserved sleep, after being a walking corpse for days. Time and space lost its meaning as soon as Maki closed her eyes yesterday.

 

Her fuzzy mind got pierced by the doorbell once again, dissipating her grogginess and giving birth to rage. Not even bothering to check how she looked, she stomped down the stairs, her eyebrow twitching at the cursed noise. It was Saturday, hence the butlers and maids took the day off, and her parents were on their morning shift. She had the house all for herself, but that also meant taking care of it and answering annoying-

 

_"I'm coming!"_ Not even having the patience to finish her thoughts, Maki yelled, grabbing the doorknob and forcefully opening the door, ready to punch whoever was on the other side.

 

"N-Nico-chan?!" Maki's rampageous state vanished, replaced by astonishment at the sight of the petite girl, wearing her school uniform and giving her a deep scowl.

 

"You left the fence open, dumbass." Nico replied, pointing with her thumb behind her. Maki blushed at her own clumsiness, though the presence of the third-year soon pushed those feelings aside.

 

"What are you doing here?" The redhead folded her arms and stared down at the short girl, who was unfazed by Maki's coldness.

 

"Shouldn't _you_ be the one explaining yourself?" Nico returned Maki's stare with a glare of her own, her voice tainted with quiet rage and a sliver of relief. Her usually high-pitched voice was replaced by a deepness Maki wasn't used to.

 

 "Are you mad at me?" Maki answered instead, surprised. Nico grumbled, as if she were struggling with herself.

 

"Of course I am! You disappeared for two days! Your stupidity made us all worry more than necessary!" Raising her tone at each of her sentences, Nico balled her hands into fists, infuriated. "You are stupid, Maki! So stupid that I don't know how I haven't punched you yet."

 

"If you came all the way here just to call me stupid, then leave." Contaminated by Nico's anger, Maki tried to shove the door on her face and she would have succeeded if it weren't for Nico's hand holding the door like nothing.

 

"I'm not done with you yet." Nico snarled, her eyes shining with an unnatural light.

 

"I am!" Maki retorted, using all her strength to close the door, but it didn't budge an inch. Said door was creaking dangerously between the two girls’ unbalanced forces.

 

"Nico, I'm serious! Leave or I'll call the police!"

 

"I don't care!" The petite girl shouted back.

 

In the midst of their encounter, both girls didn't notice how the rest of μ’s approached the Nishikino mansion. Eli, upon seeing the scene, quickly crossed the fence and yanked Nico away by her collar, causing Maki to stumble a bit after the opposing force on the door was gone.

 

"What are you doing?" Nico tore Eli's arm from her, fixing her collar. She slightly shrunk at the blonde's harsh glare.

 

"Maki-chan!!!!" Unaware to the tension around them, Rin threw herself at Maki and hugged her tightly. "We were so worried, nya!"

 

"Gah..! Hey, stop it!" Focusing in keeping her balance, Maki barely received enough air to fight back.

 

"Uh?" Rin suddenly pulled back, still close to the redhead, sniffing around. "You have a funny smell on you, Maki-chan."

 

Blushing furiously at the cat-girl's statement, the redhead pushed back the first-year. "I-I do not!"

 

Maki made a mental note to not underestimate Rin's nostrils.  

 

"Awww, how I missed Maki-chan’s flustered tone!" Honoka said, smiling brightly at the redhead. μ’s slowly gathered around her, all wearing relieved smiles except for Nico who was looking sideways with her arms crossed.

 

"Guys..." Overwhelmed, Maki tried not to blush once again. "I'm fine. You didn't have to come here."

 

"But we did, Maki-chan. We are friends after all, right?" Nozomi winked at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

 

"I-I guess..." The redhead conceded, defeated.

 

"You guess?!" Honoka asked, shocked. Maki gritted her teeth, wishing the earth would swallow _them_ but not her.

 

"Fine! We are!"

 

The girls chuckled at Maki's outburst.

 

"Well, are you letting us in or not?" Once again, Honoka asked, leaning towards the redhead.

 

"Honoka! That's rude!" Umi intervened, scowling at her impolite friend.

 

The impolite friend in question pouted. "But Umi-chan! We've never been in Maki-chan’s house before! And it's huge! We won't have any trouble fitting in it, right?"

 

"That's true... b-but...!"

 

"I actually have been once..." Hanayo said, giggling. Maki threw her a begging look to keep quiet about it.

 

"It's fine." Maki sighed, ruffling her messy hair and stepping back. "Come on in."

 

Everyone cheered, especially Honoka and Rin as they entered the rich girl's house. Nico entered last, glancing at Maki who refused to look back at her.

 

"H-Hey! Don't jump on the sofas!" Maki panicked as Rin and Honoka threw themselves at the sofas and started to jump as if they were jumping nets.

 

She already regretted her decision.

 

* * *

 

"Aaah, that was nice." Honoka leaned in the chair, her stomach blissfully full. The nine members of μ’s were sitting at the dining room table, empty plates resting in front of them.

 

Maki didn't say it, of course, but she really enjoyed the food and the presence of her friends. It was the first time they entered her house -Hanayo aside- and while she had some trouble controlling the two most energetic girls, after they settled down they enjoyed a nice chat and prepared lunch with the extravagant ingredients Maki didn't even know she possessed. After the redhead told them she was sick and spent the last two days in bed, she apologized in her own way for not answering her phone.

 

The girls believed her, except a certain trio. Maki did her best to try not to look at them, but she knew they knew she was blatantly lying. Their eyes silently demanded the truth, and Maki knew she had no other option but to tell them sooner or later.

 

"Indeed..." Rin agreed with Honoka, lazily stretching. "A nap would do right now..."

 

"I agree with that." Nozomi said, smiling. Her eyes looked heavy, as if she didn't get any sleep last night. "But this place is huge! We should explore it~"

 

"Nozomi!" Maki protested.

 

"I agree!" Kotori chirped in. "Don't you have a Grand Piano here too, Maki-chan? I would like to see it!"

 

"Ueeh?! That's...!"

 

"That's right! You can play it for us!" Rin seconded, getting all her energy back.

 

"That sounds nice and all, but who's going to wash the dishes?" Umi questioned.

 

Silence. Honoka and Rin glanced at each other, smirking, before getting up and running away before anyone could react.

 

"Hey, you two!" Umi got up as well, following her childhood friend and first-year to whenever they were going. Maki facepalmed herself, hoping they wouldn’t break anything on their mad run.

 

"I can take care of the dishes." Maki offered out of politeness, standing up. "You guys can go to the studio in the meantime. It's downstairs."

 

"In that case, I'll also-"

 

"It's okay, Hanayo." Eli intervened, smiling softly. "Nozomi, Nico and me will help Maki, right?"

 

Realizing she just played right into Eli's trap, Maki internally cursed. Nozomi and Nico gave their consent and Kotori and Hanayo excused themselves, leaving the redhead alone with the third-years. They silently took the plates and removed them to the kitchen, a tense silence in the air.

 

When they left the table just as how it used to be before and returned to the kitchen, Maki inwardly sighed as she saw the third-years subtly cornering her, careful to give her some space.

 

"What?" She asked, her mouth reacting faster than her brain. She leaned on a counter, her aloof expression matching the serious faces of the three older girls.

 

"You know what." Nico spat, talking for the first time since they entered the house. Maki winced, dreading this moment.

 

She thought that the third-years would know if Miss Minami knew. But apparently, it was only a deal between her and A-Rise, judging by their cluelessness right now. Was she supposed to keep it a secret? Could she trust them?

 

Maki's chest ached when the thought of doubting her friends assaulted her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that her friends were buried deep under secrets. It wasn't her right to pry on her lives when she has only known them for a year, but if she wanted to be as objective as possible she needed to put her friendship aside and think rationally. What if they were indeed, manipulating her so she would join? Even if they meant well, manipulation was still manipulation. Worse, what if the third-years were unknowingly being manipulated by the Society, like the demon at the park suggested? She wasn't one to talk, but Maki valued honesty, and lately she has been shoved around by lies and half-truths.

 

The redhead gulped at her internal monologue. She was being _way_ too paranoid for her liking.

 

"I...I got attacked." Before she could caught herself, Maki spilled the first lie her brain came up with. The three girls raised their eyebrows in alarm, silently asking Maki to elaborate. "I was walking to school on Friday and I...A demon appeared out of nowhere and I was too tired to defend myself or run...I was injured."

 

Their faces paled. Maki felt Eli's eyes scanning her, searching for said injury. "Where is it?" The blonde promptly asked, slowly getting closer to the redhead.

 

"I-It's fine, really." Maki defensively crossed her arms, as if her arms could somehow hide the truth. "It was minor. But I wasn't feeling well before so I just decided to get back home and rest. There's nothing else to it."

 

"Liar." Nico said, staring daggers at Maki. "You're lying."

 

Maki glared back at Nico, her stomach burning with frustration. "I don't want to hear that from you."

 

"Maki-chan, calm down." Nozomi said looking at her, though her arm rested on Nico's shoulder. "We can talk through this peacefully. Especially with μ’s around. We can't fight about _this_ with them near."

 

Guiltiness clutching at her heart, Maki gripped the sleeves of her pajamas, avoiding blue, red and green eyes. At each lie that abandoned her lips, a huge lump formed at her throat and painfully made its way towards her stomach as she swallowed. It felt _so_ wrong lying to them.

 

The redhead looked back at the olders girls, decision settling in her eyes. But when her lips parted Honoka and Rin stormed in the kitchen, running away from a frightening Umi.

 

"Eli-chan! Help!" Honoka glued herself to the blonde, using her as a shield. "Umi-chan is a demon!"

 

"She is, nya!" Rin did the same with Nozomi, getting behind her. "She needs an exorcism!"

 

"I can hear what you say!" The amber eyed girl stopped in her tracks, her murderous expression replaced by disbelief. "I can't believe you dropped that expensive looking vase down the hall..."

 

"What?!" Maki wiped her head towards Honoka and Rin, who jumped at the redhead's dangerous tone.

 

"Uwaah! I take back what I said! Maki-chan is the demon here!" Honoka hid her face behind Eli, shrieking.

 

"You two..." Maki whispered lowly.

 

* * *

 

After Honoka and Rin apologized to Maki like a thousand times and washed all the dishes as punishment, the redhead sighed as μ’s was at her front door, getting ready to leave. The sky was a creamy orange, the night sky timidly peeking around.

 

"Only one week before vacation!" Honoka beamed, putting on her shoes. The rest did the same, and Maki leaned on the wall, a smile trying to tug at her lips.

 

"That also means only one week before the preliminaries...." Hanayo said, a slight frown present on her face.

 

"Don't forget about practice tomorrow. Especially you Maki, you need to catch up." Umi smiled. "But I'm sure you will in no time."

 

"Nyaa! Don't flirt with Maki-chan in front of me!" Rin protectively stood in front of Maki, eliciting a blush from the blue-haired girl.

 

"I do not flirt!"

 

"Ara, do we have a love triangle here?~"

 

"Nozomi!" Umi glared at the purple-haired girl, who just giggled.

 

"Besides, how could I fall in love with someone like Umi?" Maki said.

 

Silence.

 

"Ouch, that was cold, Maki-chan." Honoka winced at the redhead's honesty.

 

Realizing what she had said, Maki turned completely red. "I-I didn't mean it as an offense! Umi, I didn't mean it like that!"

 

"It's okay, Maki, I understand..." Umi's inner depressive aura resurfaced, laughing awkwardly. "Someone as talented as you wouldn't be interested in someone like me..."

 

Maki wanted to punch a wall in frustration. In exchange, she pinched the closest person to her, which ended up being Rin. "Like I said, I didn't mean it like that!"

 

"That hurt, Maki-chan!"

 

"It's okay, Umi-chan. Honoka loves you very much!"

 

The ginger-haired girl hugged her childhood friend, who stared deeply at the distance.

 

"And you are also very talented, Umi-chan!" Hanayo perked up, trying to comfort the girl as well. "And pretty!"

 

"Oh my god, please get out." Maki whispered.

 

After messing around for a little more, μ’s finally started to make their way down towards the fence. Maki followed close, making sure to leave it closed now.

 

"Thanks for everything, Maki-chan! Your playing was beautiful, as always!" Hanayo smiled brightly at her redheaded friend.

 

"Y-Yeah..." Maki averted her eyes and played with a strand of her hair. After gathering at the studio and marveling at her Grand Piano, the redhead spent minutes playing for them, songs that they knew and sang along, and some other songs Maki never showed to anyone before. The usual troublemakers started to mess around, of course, but in overall Maki never had so much fun in her house. Even the third-years that seemed so stressed out eventually relaxed.

 

"It's true! I feel so relaxed when you play, and the amount of emotion you pour into it...it's amazing!" Kotori clasped her hands together, sparkling.

 

"Mou...! What's with you guys and all this sudden praise? You’ve seen me playing piano before." Maki kept her eyes away, feeling her cheeks getting warmer.

 

"But not like this..." Nozomi started. "There were times in which you sounded very frustrated, as if..." The fortune-teller trailed off, smiling when the other members looked at her in confusion. "No, it's nothing. Guess I was just imagining things."

 

Maki tensed but said nothing at Nozomi's words, neither confirming them nor denying them. The girls said their goodbyes and the redhead found herself alone, closing for sure the fence this time.

 

She didn't have the chance to say the truth to the third-years, and she could still feel the fire of Nico's eyes when she glanced at her before walking off with the rest of μ’s.

 

The same claw of guiltiness enclosed around her heavy heart.

 

* * *

 

"Eh? Alisa...?"

 

Eli stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sister sitting on her bed, wearing a troubled expression. Alisa hesitantly glanced up, looking directly at Eli's eyes, as if trying to peel off all their secrets.

 

"Onee-chan..." Alisa softly whispered, patting the empty space beside her. Taking her cue, Eli sat, carefully sliding her bag off and leaving it on the floor. Alisa fidgeted nervously.

 

"Hey." Eli gently said, putting her hand over her sister's. "If this is for what happened the other day, I'm not mad."

 

"It's not that..." Alisa replied lowly. If it weren't for the fact Eli was right next to her, she might had not even heard her at all.

 

"What is it, then?" The blonde probed, a little anxious at her sister’s attitude. Alisa bit her lip, refusing to look back.

 

"It's...about what you used to do before becoming a Slayer." The younger blonde said quickly, as if her words could somehow end up being a bomb.

 

"What...?" Eli's blood froze at that statement. The whole world seemed to stop and drain of all its colours. Her room was suddenly too small and her lungs couldn't get enough air to breathe. "What do you mean by that...?"

 

"Onee-chan!" Alisa looked up, tears bordering at her eyes. "Is it really true? Is it?"

 

Eli wished her head would stop its mad spinning. Deep repressed memories started to scratch and tear up at her mind. Her hands shook slightly. "Who told you about it?"

 

"A...A-Rise..."

 

Eli clenched her shaky hands and cursed internally. How did they know about it? It was impossible.

 

"Is that why they seek you out? To get information?" Her tone came out harsher than intended, and Alisa flinched a bit before answering.

 

"Yes...they...they told me horrible things. I refuse to believe it. You wouldn't be capable of doing such things!"

 

Alisa took Eli's hand and softly unclenched it, locking their fingers. Eli felt like Atlas; holding the whole weight of the sky on her shoulders.

 

"Alisa...I..." Words refused to leave her throat. Just moments ago she was smiling and laughing and now she was close to a break down. She had managed to push back those memories in the darkest corners of her mind, and now those memories were slowly crawling back to haunt her.

 

"So it's true... I understand now..." Alisa muttered, widening her eyes in realization. Eli helplessly stared at the distance, unable to deny it or justify it. She couldn't bring herself to look back at her sister.

 

Silence enveloped them. A silence in which neither of the two moved, or made any effort to break.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Nicocchi?"

 

Nico grunted in annoyance, casting her eyes down and refusing to look at her friend. Nozomi on the other hand wore her trademark smile, holding a broom on her hands.

 

"It's rare to see you at the shrine. What prompted this visit?" At Nico's silence, Nozomi took the opportunity to keep talking. "Did you actually came to pray?"

 

The petite girl huffed. "Now that would be ironic. A half-demon praying." Nico lifted her ruby eyes, her eyebrows slightly upturned. "I actually came to talk to you."

 

"Really?" Nozomi asked in curiosity, leaning in her broom. "About what?"

 

Nico looked around, uncomfortable. "I would prefer if we were somewhere else."

 

"Ara, is this a love confession?~"

 

"As if." Nico replied, unamused. "It's about yesterday."

 

Nozomi's smile slightly wavered. "You mean Maki-chan?"

 

The raven-haired girl nodded. Nozomi sighed, glancing behind her.

 

"I'm in the middle of cleaning, but you can wait inside the shrine. Is that alright?"

 

Nico made a face but accepted, hesitantly entering the shrine and sitting cross-legged in front of a table. It wasn't the first time the petite girl was inside, but regardless of the number of times she has been here, uneasiness always crept into her body.

 

A soft breeze entered the open room and the bells hanging jingled melodically. It was a peaceful setting, yet it wasn't enough to calm Nico.

 

After what felt like hours, Nozomi entered the room carrying a tray with two steaming cups of tea. Nico silently accepted the treat and sipped, the hot liquid burning her tongue and throat.

 

"It's hot!" Nico complained, sticking out her tongue in pain. Nozomi sat in the opposite side of the table and smiled.

 

"Of course it is. I just made it." She replied calmly, blowing softly into her tea and drinking it without problems. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

 

Nico settled her cup down, serious. She was glad Nozomi cut to the chase. "Did you actually believe what Maki said yesterday?"

 

Nozomi stared directly at her friend, holding her intense glare. "I didn't. As well as Elicchi. Maki-chan is a terrible liar."

 

The petite girl sighed in relief. Their friends were in the same page as her. "But then, why do you think she had to lie to us? What urged her to hide the truth?"

 

"Nicocchi..." Nozomi put down her cup, briefly glancing outside. "I know that most of the time I know what's going on, but I'm not a mind reader. I honestly don't know what happened to Maki-chan."

 

"Are you serious right now, Nozomi? You know who else is aware about Maki's condition and it’s more likely to act upon it."

 

Nozomi pursed her lips, tense. Her expression was unreadable. "They are not the only ones..."

 

"What was that?" Nico asked at the purple-haired girl's whisper. The latter sipped her tea, her turquoise eyes lacking the warmth they always held.

 

"But why would A-Rise take such a risk? They usually handle the worst missions." Nozomi replied. "It doesn't make sense."

 

Nico tapped her fingers on the table, forgetting all about her tea. "Well, if we look at it in that way, it's true. But if we shift our angle, and instead of focusing on why it doesn't make sense we focus on _what_ they could possibly gain, then I think we might have an answer."

 

"Wait, Nicocchi." The fortune-teller interrupted. "Are you implying that A-Rise has ulterior motives?"

 

"So what If I am?" Nico retorted, tense. "We don't know anything about them and about the Second Branch. They could be working with the Demon Hunters for all we know."

 

Again, Nozomi's expression was unreadable. The petite girl felt as if a bottomless pit stood between them, and there was no bridge to cross it.

 

"Nozomi." Nico said carefully after the girl remained silent. "Are you also hiding something?"

 

Nozomi studied her reflection on her cup, avoiding Nico's burning eyes. "That's not the point right now, Nicocchi. Maki-chan should be our focus."

 

The petite girl bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from snapping back. Nozomi's tone worried her. "Alright, but...ugh, I seem to have only idiotic friends."

 

Despite of herself, Nozomi smiled. "I appreciate your concern, Nicocchi."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nico dismissed the fortune teller, leaning her head on her hand and staring at the garden outside. "When did things get so complicated..."

 

"Well, returning to what you said before, what could A-Rise gain by taking Maki-chan to one of her missions?" Nozomi asked. "The only thing I can think of is gaining more insight on Maki-chan's powers."

 

"That must be it." Nico perked up, slowly lowering her arm in realization.

 

Nozomi was about to speak when her phone rang. "Uh? Elicchi?" The fortune-teller raised her eyebrow when she saw the receiver, quickly picking up the call. "Hello?"

 

Nico's head was running with ideas, each one crazier than the one before it. They could be in the right track or could be completely mislead. Either way, it was better than stumbling around aimlessly.

 

"Nicocchi." The petite girl tensed at Nozomi's tone, getting up when she also did. "Demons near Akiba. Elicchi is already there with Alisa-chan."  

 

"And here I thought this was going to be a peaceful Sunday." Nico complained while yawing. Nozomi quickly changed into normal clothes while Nico was adjusting her shoes.

 

"Well, once a Demon Slayer, always a Demon Slayer." Nozomi said.

 

* * *

 

"So, are you going to answer me or not?"

 

"I said no and that's final!"

 

Maki sighed out in frustration, glaring at the mirror with her older reflection inside. "But you are the only one who can help me on this. I need information."

 

"And why should _I_ , the Great Ungaikyo-sama, give _you_ information in the first place?"

 

"Well, if you are as "great" as you claim to be, why can't you give information to a high schooler? Is that too difficult for you? So much for greatness." Maki tilted her head, smiling internally when the she-demon bit her lip in rage.

 

"Why you, you little rat..." The demon muttered curses under her breath and crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll help you, but if someone finds out, I'll shamelessly blame you."

 

Maki shrugged. "That's fine by me."

 

The demon briefly looked beyond Maki, thinking. The redhead nervously glanced around the cubicles, knowing they were empty, except for a certain demon who was too busy licking toilets. All the school was in the middle of classes, but she still had a high chance of a girl randomly entering the bathroom and finding her talking to herself. The deliberate slowness of the demon-mirror didn't help either.

 

"Well, yes, as you asked me, I have been around Otonokizaka since the stupid third-year trio entered the school. But in this world, I'm _way_ older than all the students' ages together." Ungaikyo smirked proudly. "I have seen how the human race descended from grace towards a black hole of endless stupidity and worthlessness. Truly, what a shame."

 

Maki patiently waited for her monologue to finish. After nagging her for minutes to speak she wasn't going to mess up her chance. "Well, this stupid and worthless human has another question." Maki mirrored her older self's posture. "How were things back then?"

 

Ungaikyo knit her red eyebrows. "That's a vague question, firehead. Be more specific."

 

"Firehead?" Maki swallowed her comeback and calmed down, gathering her thoughts. If she was too specific she was going to give away her intentions. "How were things between the third-years."

 

"Oooh, now that's an interesting question." Ungaikyo paused for a moment. "Back then it was pretty hard for them. The half-demon brat was an insufferable little prick, more than now, the Russian airhead was colder than the Himalayas and the scary boob monster was less scary. They were a terrible team at first, especially because the Russian and the brat didn't get along at all."

 

"Uh? Eli and Nico-chan didn't get along?" Maki asked in disbelief.

 

The she-demon laughed, as if the memory was pleasant. "They fought all the time. They couldn't stand each other. It was thanks to the boob monster's intervention that they finally put their differences aside."

 

The redhead's eyebrow slightly twitched at Ungaikyo's nicknames. Was it too hard to say their names? "And after that they worked better as a team?"

 

"Way better. They are the best team the First Branch has. Anyway, why did you want to know that? You could have perfectly asked them." Ungaikyo scrunched up her face, confused.

 

"Well, that doesn't mean they'll tell me." The redhead whispered, averting her eyes. The demon-mirror exhaled in exasperation.

 

"You are being such a drama queen. You and your friends. Just be honest and spill out your secrets. The more lies you pile up, the harder the fall is going to be."

 

Maki looked back at the demon, taken aback. "Are you actually giving me advice?"

 

"Of course not! It's just that indecisive and hormonal teenagers get on my nerves every time! Things could be so much easier, but no, everything has to be dramatic in some kind of way. I'm _very_ glad I'm not human." The demon huffed at the end, regarding Maki as the lowest scum on Earth.

 

A small smile tugged at Maki's lips. "You actually care."

 

"What did you say?"

 

"Nothing." Maki quickly said, glancing at her phone. She had spent too much time in the bathroom. "I have one last question, Ungaikyo."

 

"Well? Say it. I'm losing interest in this conversation."

 

The redhead hesitated a bit. "What do you know about A-Rise?"

 

Suddenly, the expression on Ungaiykyo's face changed drastically. Instead of wearing the feigned rage, she looked genuinely mad. The colour on her face matched her hair.

 

"They...! They!" Barely containing her rage, Ungaikyo yelled. "Them and their strange connections to your mother! They are the worst!"

 

"M-mother?" Maki repeated, feeling scared at Ungaikyo's presence for the first time. Her heart was picking up speed. "W-What do you mean?!"

 

"Shut up." Ungaikyo snarled. "I don't want to talk about it."

 

"Wait!" Maki touched the mirror as her older reflection was vanishing. "Ungaikyo!"

 

But it was too late. The demon-mirror was gone. Maki slowly backed away, her mind still processing Ungaikyo's last words. She jumped when the door opened abruptly and Rin entered, alarmed.

 

"Maki-chan!" Upon finding Maki standing in front of the sinks, she hurried to her side. "What's wrong? I heard screams!"

 

"R-Rin." Maki willed her heart to slow down, trying to put up her usual aloof face. "What are you doing here?"

 

At the redhead's calmness Rin relaxed a bit, still looking worried. "The teacher send me to get you back. You were taking too long."

 

"I see." Maki fixed her hair, trying to act casual. "I'm sorry, I got distracted."

 

"Wasn't it you the one who screamed?"

 

"Screamed? Nobody screamed, Rin. You're imagining things." Maki hit the cat-girl's forehead.

 

"Ouch!" Rin held her forehead. "That hurt, Maki-chan!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." The redhead tried to walk away but an arm held her in place. She turned to Rin, surprised.

 

"You really didn’t scream?" The orange-haired girl asked, her tone deadly serious.

 

"Uh?" Maki was at a loss for words. "I didn't, Rin."

 

"You swear it?"

 

The redhead was really disturbed at Rin's seriousness. She nodded, feeling once again guilt squeezing at her heart. "I swear."

 

Rin let go of her arm, sighing. "Mou, Maki-chan. You have been acting so weird lately."

 

"W-Weird? How so?"

 

Rin scratched her head. "Well, remember that time in which you swept at my shoulder saying I had something on it and there was nothing? Or that time in gym in which you threw a ball towards the ceiling, looking mad? Kayochin also told me that last week you threw your bento to the trash, as if it was swarming with bugs or something."

 

Maki blushed furiously. Her friends were more perceptive than she thought, or she was simply being too stupid. If they only knew how much demons messed with her on a daily basis at school. If they could only see them.

 

"That's because..." Maki fumbled for an explanation.

 

Their conversation was cut short when another person entered the bathroom.

 

"Nico-chan!" Rin's face beamed and she threw herself towards a surprised Nico.

 

"R-R-Rin?! What are you doing here?" Nico struggled to keep her balance as Rin rubbed her cheek against the older girl's face. "Stop that!"

 

Maki inwardly sighed, subtly moving away from the two girls. The redhead was about to open the door when it opened again, hitting her square in the face brutally.

 

"Eh? Oh my god, Maki-chan, your nose is bleeding!" Honoka kept the redhead in place as she stumbled backwards in pain.

 

"Seriously, what are the chances?! Mou, I hate you all!" Maki yelled, tears falling down her cheeks on their own.

 

She was definitely cursed.

 

* * *

 

The day of the preliminaries finally came, and as the girls tiredly but happily made their way from UTX, Maki felt like punching A-Rise.

 

_That's what they meant by shocking party._

 

It was so lame that Maki didn't know how she controlled the urge to punch them.

 

"Now we're officially in vacations!" Honoka stretched her arms towards the dark night sky, smiling.

 

"But they're so short. It's barely a vacation." Nico complained, yawning.

 

"Is still enough to relax. We can do something together, also." Umi said.

 

"What about going to the amusement park?" Hanayo suggested.

 

"No, please." Maki flinched at the brunette's suggestion, remembering her latest experience with an amusement park.

 

"Booo, Maki-chan is so lame." Rin pouted besides the redhead.

 

"Who are you calling lame?!"

 

Maki didn't realize Nico had stopped until she collided with her. "H-Hey!"

 

"I forgot my phone at UTX!" The petite girl turned around. "You guys go on ahead. Send me a text if you're going to do something." Then, without previous warning, she took Maki's wrist and dragged her away. "I'm borrowing Maki-chan!"

 

"Ueeeh! Wait!" But the raven-haired girl ran away leaving μ’s behind. "You're not even going towards UTX!"

 

Nico didn't listen at all and just stopped when they were at one of the nearby parks. Previously tired from the performance, Maki sat on a swing, gasping for air. Nico did the same, sitting on the one besides her.

 

"I guess you don't really want your phone back." Maki said after regaining enough air to speak again.

 

Nico fumbled around in her jacket’s pocket and showed her her phone. "I'm not so sure about that."

 

The redhead sighed, slightly swinging herself. "Was it necessary to drag me away like that?"

 

"You think I didn't notice you were avoiding me?"

 

Maki gulped, the truth hitting her hard in the face just like the bathroom's door at school. She remained silent, too proud to admit it.

 

"Since after we went to your house, you have been avoiding me, Nozomi and Eli. It's pretty obvious, but we didn't want conflict to affect us before the preliminaries, but now that is over, it doesn't matter."

 

"It doesn't matter?" Maki repeated, annoyed. "Does that mean you're going to torture me now to get the truth?"

 

Nico sighed, rubbing a loose strand of her hair. "As much as I would like to, I won't. Because I already know."

 

"Y-You do?" The redhead flinched.

 

The petite girl nodded. She stood up and pointed at Maki. "Last week you were with A-Rise, right?"

 

Maki gripped the swing's chains, refusing to look back at Nico. "So what if I was? You can't control the people I meet."

 

"Ugh, you are _so_ stupid, Maki!" Nico pulled her twintails in frustration. "You fell in their trap."

 

"Trap?" Maki raised her eyebrow. "You call trap telling me truth when nobody else did?"

 

"Are you saying that you trust A-Rise over your friends?"

 

"Maybe." Maki stood up, returning Nico's stare with equal intensity. She cursed herself; she was just antagonizing the petite girl.

 

Seconds passed by as they both just stared at each other. Then, too exhausted and giving up, Maki slumped back onto the swing. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just confused."

 

Nico's eyes softened as she sat on the swing too, silent. "Just be careful, Maki."

 

The redhead couldn't help but feel silly when she noticed that Nico would often drop the -chan when she was worried or mad and just call her Maki. It was a weird feeling; a feeling she didn't exactly like.

 

"Can I trust you?"

  
Nico looked back at her, wide-eyed. Maki was looking ahead, feeling Nico's intense eyes on her face. She was too embarrassed after she voiced out her worry so weakly, as if she were desperate to find trust. As if despite everything, she wanted to trust _her_ desperately.

 

"Of course."

 

Maki then proceeded to explain what happened in the mission with A-Rise, including the weird demon's words at the park. She left Ungaikyo's words untouched though.

 

It was a long time before they went back home.    

 

* * *

 

"Woah, thank you for coming with me today, Nico-chan!" Kotori smiled gratefully at the petite girl, her face slightly tainted with guilt. "But you don't have to carry all the bags..."

 

"Geez, I'm fine Kotori. How many times do I have to tell you?" Nico said, both of her hands occupied by three bags each. "I actually wonder how you managed to buy all _this_." To emphasize her point, the petite girl lifted the bags, full of materials and fabrics to make costumes.

 

"Oh, my mom gave me money this time! I didn't want to accept it but after our performance at the preliminaries she insisted!" Kotori giggled at the memory.

 

Nico couldn't help but smile too. Two days had passed since vacations started, and in the morning Kotori called her asking if she could help her with choosing the fabrics; after all, Nico was deeply involved in the making of the costumes too.

 

They spent all morning in that, and Nico could feel her stomach growling already, even if she made sure to eat more than usual at breakfast. She nervously glanced at Kotori. "Hey, are you hungry?"

 

"Uh, not really? Are you?" Kotori suddenly clasped her hands together. "I just remembered this sweets place you definitely need to see, Nico-chan! Come!"

 

"A-Ah, wait!" Taken by surprise by Kotori's sudden rush of excitement, she ran behind Kotori, the bags a hindrance to her speed.

 

Kotori was so immersed in her excitement, that she didn't notice the red lights, nor the car speeding her way.

 

_No._

 

Nico dropped the bags to the floor, feeling her body pumping with blood that wasn't her own. Time came to a halt, and the car seemed somehow to be faster than her.

 

_NO!_

 

Kotori realized what she did and stopped in the middle of the street, her eyes widened in horror.

 

"KOTORI!"

 

Nico closed her eyes, feeling a sharp pain at her right arm, as if her bones tried to break but couldn't. She instinctively pushed down, preventing the car from flying at the impact.

 

"N-Nico-chan...How... Nico-chan!" Kotori screamed, and Nico opened her eyes, her fear replaced by relief when she saw Kotori wasn't hit.

 

"Kotori! Are you alright?" Nico looked at her, and when Kotori yelped at her action she realized her eyes looked as when she was possessed. She quickly averted them, not wanting to scare her. At least Kotori was unscathed.

 

"Y-Your hand..."

 

The petite girl internally cursed at her recklessness. She just stopped a car with one hand! In front of Kotori! She tentatively glanced at her hand, fearing the worst. It was covered in blood but thankfully it was already healing.

 

"W-We need to call an ambulance!" Kotori said, but her shock prevented her from doing anything. Thinking about her next actions, the raven-haired girl quickly retrieved the bags and picked up Kotori, just when the dizzy driver stepped out of the car to see the damage and pedestrians were approaching after hearing the commotion.

 

Nico had only one place in mind to go, but as she carried a shocked Kotori who yelled every time she jumped from lamp posts or roofs, she wondered if it was the right choice.

 

_I'm so stupid!_

 

* * *

 

"Kira-sama, you have a guest."

 

Kira Tsubasa slowly backed away from her vantage point, smiling at her butler. "Tell them to come in."

 

The butler nodded, closing the door behind him and leaving the brunette all alone again in her room. From her window she could observe most of Tokyo, its lights shining and creating shapeless shadows across her barely lit room.

 

A knock was heard, and as the door opened, Tsubasa turned around and smiled at a familiar sight of a woman with red hair and purple eyes.

 

"Welcome back, Doctor Nishikino."

 


	10. A Sea of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing last forever, especially secrets. What will happen to μ's after all this chaos settles down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while! Sorry I took this long to update. This was such a crazy year. I hope you guys also had a great year, and if not, the next one will be better! Thank you for reading and happy new year!!!

Nico softly tapped her fingers against her head, which laid resting on her desk. The chattering around her was drowned by her headphones as she absent-mindedly played with their cord, her red eyes lost beyond the window and the school campus behind it.

 

Her mind was empty of any thought. Only the upbeat melody of a song she couldn't bring herself to sing along reverberated through her brain. 

 

_ Empty. _

 

As the song was reaching the bridge, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Groaning, Nico buried herself deeper into her arms, hopefully conveying her message to whomever was attempting to get her attention.

 

She felt a tap on her shoulder again, this time more insisting. 

 

A sudden pain in her right ear forced her to lift her head in annoyance, the music completely gone from one side of her head.

 

"Yazawa."

 

Of course it had to be her, of all people. Standing rigidly, wearing a permanent scowl on a face who was uncannily similar to those of porcelain dolls, her blonde hair neatly tied and her icy blue eyes glaring down at her in indifference.

 

"What do you want, Ayase?" Nico replied, not bothering to stop her music or show any interest. The other girl sighed and for a moment the ice in her eyes seemed to thaw, only to be replaced again by a new, thicker wall. She uncrossed her arms and sat in the desk in front of the raven-haired girl, facing away.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Nico slowly lowered her other earphone, not quite believing what she heard. The words seemed so foreign to the blonde girl, and as soon as they were delivered a deeper scowl creased her delicate features. Tension hung on her shoulders as she tried not to face Nico.

 

"For what?" The raven-haired girl asked, even if she knew. Eli subtly biting her lip confirmed that fact.

 

"You just want me to say it, don’t you?" The blonde stated. Nico lacked the energy to be mad or even pretend to be mad. 

 

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it."

 

Eli drifted her eyes towards her, disbelief written on her face. "After what I said? You just forgive me like that-"

 

She was interrupted when Nico lifted a hand, hoping her face didn't betray her real feelings. "I've heard worse things, believe me. You don't have to apologize."

 

The tension on Eli loosened, but her demeanor was still cautious. She opened her mouth but swallowed, settling with silence as she leaned on the wall.

 

"I don't understand you, Yazawa." She said after a brief moment of hesitation.

 

_ Neither do I. _

 

"Call me Nico." She said instead, resting her head on one hand. Eli frowned, as if she just asked her to jump off from a school rooftop. Nico shrugged. "I mean, we have been a team for months, right? It feels weird calling each other by our last names."

 

Eli said nothing in reply. She averted her eyes, either deep in thought or simply embarrassed. It was hard to tell when the only emotion her face showed was no emotion at all.

 

"And I know Nozomi sent you."

 

At this, Eli gripped the backrest of her chair, her pale skin tinted by a blush. She cleared her throat, and Nico smiled when she briefly saw a flicker of emotion under her armor.

 

"I don't know what you’re talking about." Eli shifted her position and returned her gaze to Nico. "I know we had a rough start, and I know it was mostly my fault, but..." The blonde trailed off. "Could we start again?"

 

For a sickening moment Nico wanted to say no. Her heart beat in fear as she thought about the implications of getting close to someone, the fear of hurting them as she had done before. It was already painful enough having Nozomi caring so much about her.

 

_ Empty. _

 

Nevertheless, she smiled, glad the action was gradually becoming natural. "It's a deal, Eli."

 

* * *

 

Nico abruptly opened her eyes, hands restraining her from shooting up in panic. Every inch of her body screamed in agony as if someone had thrown her around in a fit of anger, which has happened before. Her head spun uncontrollably. 

 

"Nico-chan! Are you alright?!"

 

The raven-haired girl winced at the voice, sending a wave of pain through her head.

 

"Shhh, Kotori, you're being too loud."

 

"S-Sorry..."

 

"Nico-chan, can you hear me?"

 

She barely could, but she did. Blinking, Nico slowly gained bearing of her surroundings and feeling in her limbs, slightly twitching her fingers. She groaned in response.

 

The person who was holding her down audibly sighed in relief, releasing her and giving her some space. When her vision was fully recovered the shapeless heads above her merged into Maki, Kotori, and Umi. 

 

"Nico-chan!" Kotori shrieked in happiness.

 

"Sh-She's alive...." Umi stuttered, her amber eyes widened. 

 

"Took you long enough." Maki remarked. Nico glanced around in confusion.

 

"What happened...?" She asked. She was lying in a sofa, in a room that probably was more expensive than her whole apartment.

 

"You got stabbed in the chest..." Umi, still in shock, pointed underneath Nico's head. The latter casted down her eyes and sure enough, her pink cardigan was soaked in mostly dry blood. _Too_ much blood.

"Multiple times?" Nico asked, cringing.

"Multiple times." Maki confirmed beside her, her tone surprisingly calm. 

"Oh, I see. I'm glad I don't remember that." Nico pouted. "And this was my favorite cardigan..."

"That's not important right now!" Umi's eyes and tone hardened. "You know how worried we were?!"

"Umi-chan, calm down." Kotori held Umi by the shoulders, preventing her from lashing out on Nico.

"I'm calm!"

Nico felt too exhausted to defend herself. The fact Umi got dragged into this drained even more of her energy. 

"How long was I out?" Nico asked after Kotori soothed Umi, getting up with help from the redhead.

"One hour." Came the short reply from Maki.

"One hour?!" The raven-haired girl yelled in surprise.

"No need to yell it at my ear." Maki frowned, her eyes scanning the petite girl's frame. "Are you really alright?"

"I've been better." Nico confessed, slowly sitting up with help from the redhead. "Where are we?”

“At UTX.” Maki replied, sitting next to Nico.

“What?!” The raven-haired girl yelled once again, eliciting an annoyed grimace in Maki’s face for a second.

“After you fell unconscious, A-RISE picked us from Yoyogi park. We’re now in the Principal’s office.” The redhead summarized, playing with a strand of her hair.

Nico hummed in response, her mind still fuzzy. She tried to remember, but nothing came to her aid. Instead, she glanced at Kotori and Umi, who were now looking at her with worry. Umi was pale and her face’s muscles strained.

“Hey, Umi.” Nico called, raising an eyebrow in concern. “Are you feeling well?”

Umi jumped, as if the petite girl’s words electrocuted her. She quickly averted her eyes, tense. “I’m fine.”

Nico opened her mouth but her words were cut short when the door suddenly opened. Eli and Nozomi entered, carrying trays with cups of tea and expensive-looking pastries. A-RISE entered last, carrying more trays. They settled everything on the coffee table between the sofas.

“So.” Tsubasa started, sitting with Anju and Erena in the sofa opposite to the Otonokizaka girls, who somehow managed to squeeze in the remaining sofa. The brunette extended her arm, signaling the table. “Help yourselves; you must be hungry.”

Nico immediately reached out for a strawberry macaroon, oblivious to the atmosphere in the room. When she registered her friends’ shocked expressions, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. “What? I’m hungry! And give me a break, I just got stabbed.”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, idiot.” Maki chided beside her, aloof as ever and playing with her hair.

“Nicocchi, you have crumbs on your chin.” Nozomi pointed out, slightly smiling. Nico quickly wiped it clean with her sleeve and glared at Maki and Nozomi.

“I’m not a baby!” She hissed.

“Then stop acting like one.” Maki retorted.

“Why don’t you stop acting like a-”

“AHEM.” Eli loudly cleared her throat, stopping the incoming battle. “I’m glad you’re awake, Nico, but please, no fighting.”

“Tell _her_ to stop picking up a fight every time I speak, then!” Nico pointed a finger towards the redhead. “Besides, you were about to hold a tea party with my corpse here? That’s rude _and_ gross.”

 

“It’s not like you died.” Maki shrugged.

“Besides, Nico-chan!” Kotori perked up, taking a small bag from her school bag. “I was going to save some for you in case you didn’t wake up!”

“Kotori, you’re an angel.” Nico closed her eyes dramatically, smiling.

“ _ Guys. _ ” The blonde whispered in warning. 

They were all taken aback when they heard laughter coming from A-RISE. The three members were smiling amusedly.

“You’re quite the circus, that’s for sure.” Anju commented, leaning to grab a cup of tea. “I wonder how you all manage to work together.”

“We’re not always like this, I promise.” Eli quickly said.

“It’s not good to lie, Elicchi.”

“Nozomi!”

“Anyway.” Tsubasa cut in. “Sonoda-san doesn’t look so well.”

Everyone turned their attention to the second-year sitting at the edge of the sofa, who flinched when she realized she was being the center of attention. 

“Umi-chan?” Kotori rested her hand on the blue-haired girl’s arm.

Umi hesitated before speaking. “I just don’t understand. Anything. How is Nico still alive after what we witnessed? She should be dead.”

Nico suddenly found the food not so appetizing anymore. “It sounds as if you wanted me to die.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Umi raised her voice, getting worked up. “I just hate being left in the dark!”

“And what did you exactly witness, Sonoda-san?” Tsubasa intervened.   

“I…” Umi trailed off, uncertain. Her shoulders slowly lowered in defeat. “Nothing. I mean, I saw Nico being stabbed, but I didn’t see _what_ stabbed her.”

“Me neither…” Kotori softly added when silence followed. The A-RISE’s leader glanced between them, scrutinizing Umi with her emerald eyes.

Nico’s patience grew tired. She couldn’t stand the stagnant air of secrecy that always seemed to accompany her. “I’m a half-demon. That’s why I survived. Demons are real. I got stabbed by one. Most people can’t see them. We fight them. End of story.”

Absolute silence. Everyone stared at Nico in utter surprise and confusion. Tsubasa’s jaw hung open with words that she didn’t have the chance to deliver.

“Demons?” Umi was the first one to recover and break the silence. “As in legends? T-Those are real?”

“They are.” Nico replied flatly.

“Nico-chan.” Maki whispered, nudging her with her arm.

“What?” The petite girl glared at the redhead. “It’s the truth. It doesn’t matter how delicately you convey it; it will still have the same impact.”  

“Still.” Maki was about to protest but a tap from Nozomi stopped her from doing so.

“Let’s all calm down and properly explain the situation to Umi-chan. Just like we did with Kotori-chan.” Nozomi suggested.

“I knew you were involved somehow, Kotori!” Umi said, glaring at her childhood friend. 

“I’m sorry, Umi-chan, but I couldn’t tell you anything!” Kotori defended herself.

“Why not?” Umi questioned, calmer but still angry. “Why did everyone kept quiet about this?”

“Umi, you don’t understand.” Eli stepped in. “The less you know, the safer you are.”

“I’m afraid _you_ don’t understand, Eli. It’s more dangerous to live in ignorance.” Umi retorted.

“You  _ really _ don’t know what you’re saying, Umi.” The blonde argued back. “We’re not playing around.”

“I’m not either!” Umi exclaimed. Kotori, who was between her and Eli, tried to calm down her childhood friend. “I just want an explanation!”

“And you will have it.” Erena interjected across from them. “But first, we would like to know what exactly happened today, and why you were with them, Sonoda.”

“That’s-” Umi caught herself in time and sighed, briefly looking towards Nico. “It all started when we returned from vacations.”

“Go on.” Anju said, the only one drinking tea.

* * *

 

_ A day ago... _

  
  


Sonoda Umi walked down the crowded hallway, her amber eyes darting back and forth searching for a certain ashen-haired girl.

 

_ Where is she? _

 

Class was about to start, and as Honoka was too busy eating her second breakfast after morning practice, the blue-haired girl decided to look for their missing childhood friend.

 

_ She's probably at the clubroom. _

 

Leading her legs towards the conclusion her brain reached, Umi speed walked until the door with which she had become so used to stood in front of her. Behind it she heard muffled voices. Lifting her right arm, she softly knocked before opening the door.

 

“....really, Nico-chan! If you hadn't stopped that car, I would be dead now! You saved my life!”

 

Freezing, Umi stared at Kotori and Nico, the latter glancing in panic at Umi's amber eyes over them. Kotori, when she saw Nico's eyes moving, she followed them and dropped the petite’s girl hands when she realized who was standing there.

 

“U-Umi-chan...!” 

 

“What's the meaning of this?” Umi asked after processing Kotori's words, knitting her eyebrows in worry. “Why would you be dead now, Kotori?”

 

Kotori desperately tried to said something, but under Umi's fierce eyes she shrank back and instead stared helplessly at Nico. The latter also suddenly forgot how to talk. 

 

“A-A-A game!” Nico abruptly yelled, startling both girls and breaking the heavy silence. Umi raised an eyebrow, confused.

 

“A game?”

 

“Y-Yeah!” Gaining confidence, the petite girl smiled. “We were playing an online game! Kotori was in a pinch and I saved her!”

 

“Y-Y-Yeah, that's right!” Kotori agreed, smiling nervously. 

 

“And since when do you indulge yourself in such activities, Kotori?” Umi asked, skeptical at both girls jittery state. 

 

"Eh? Well..." Kotori fidgeted with her fingers.

 

"Since when are you so nosy?" Nico crossed her arms, sending a challenging glare towards Umi.

 

"Nosy?" Umi asked in disbelief. "That's not what being nosy is."

 

"Then why do you have to ask her so much stuff?" Nico retorted. Umi felt irritation dangerously creeping into her body. 

 

"I've barely asked two questions. Why are you being so defensive, Nico?"

 

"You just contradicted yourself!" Nico exclaimed. 

 

"I did not!" Umi's eyebrow twitched. She glanced at the clock inside the clubroom. "Class is about to start. You should not be here."

 

Nico opened her mouth to reply but Kotori placed a hand on her shoulder, silencing her. "Umi-chan. Could you please tell the teacher I'm going to be late?"

 

"Kotori?" Umi widened her eyes, confused. "What's going on?"

 

"Umi-chan, please? I'll tell you later. Please!" 

 

Oh no. Kotori was giving her _the_ look. No matter what, it always managed to defeat her easily, without even having a chance to defend herself. Umi stiffened in frustration.

 

_ They are hiding something. _

 

What could possibly be  _ was _ the question. But as the bell rang she had no other option but to leave the clubroom, casting suspicious glances at her friends.

 

Especially towards Kotori.

 

* * *

 

If Umi thought they were hiding something, she was wrong. They were, without a doubt, hiding something.

 

As she gathered her stuff after the evening practice, her gaze wandered towards Kotori, who was whispering something with Nico and subtly pointing towards Eli, Nozomi and Maki. The raven-haired girl seemed to nod.

 

“Umi-chan!” Honoka tackled Umi, almost falling over.

 

“H-Honoka! What are you doing?”

 

“Just hugging my best friend!”  

 

“Why now?” Umi tried to pry off her friend to no avail.

 

“Huh? There’s no established time to hug a friend!” Honoka said, stepping back. “I just had the sudden urge to do so!”

 

Umi sighed, not being able to bring herself to be mad at the ginger girl. “Just try not to give me a heart attack next time.”

 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Honoka widened her eyes. “Our class is going to Okinawa next week!”

 

“I was aware of that, Honoka.” Umi frowned. “Don’t tell me you forgot about it?”

 

“No way!” The blue-eyed girl shook her head. “I’m just remembering gradually.”

 

_ She forgot. _

 

“Are you perhaps thinking about what type of bread you should bring along?” Umi ventured when Honoka’s eyes glassed over, abandoning reality.

 

“U-Umi-chan! I’m not that simple-minded!” Honoka said in shock.

 

_ She was thinking about that. _

 

“There’s also the fashion show next week, and the fact you soon will be the new Student Council president. Have you thought about your speech at all?” Umi crossed her arms, stern. 

 

“I regret hugging you…” Honoka muttered under her breath, pouting. “Of course I thought about those things. Who do you think I am?!”

 

“You really want me to answer that question?” 

 

“You meanie!” Honoka whined.

 

“Now, now, what’s going on here?” Nozomi walked over to the scene, her usual serene expression present on her face.

 

“It’s Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan! She’s a demon!” The ginger girl pointed an accusing finger towards her.  

 

“I’m pretty sure she’s not, Honoka-chan.” Nozomi calmly replied.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Honoka pondered, seeking cover behind the third-year. 

 

“My Spiritual Powers tell me so.” 

 

Umi sighed. “I'm a human, Honoka, as well as everyone in μ’s.”

 

Eli walked over to them, cleaning her forehead with a towel. “Are we all ready to head to the showers?”

 

Umi’s eyes wandered again towards Kotori, who was now also standing there, smiling. Nico was beside her, looking somewhat uncomfortable and unnaturally quiet.

 

“Now we can all go to the ramen place!” Rin jumped in, energized even after practice. 

 

“Today?” Nico asked, looking sideways. “Could we do it next week?”

 

“Next week?” Rin asked back, incredulous. “Everyone can today, right? What happens if next week we can't?”

 

“I'm sure somebody's busy today.” Nico said, seeking support. But nobody protested.

 

“Do you have something to do today, Nico-chan?” Maki asked instead, when it was clear that everyone was available. 

 

Nico rubbed the back of her neck. “N-No.”

 

“Then it's decided!” Rin exclaimed in happiness. “You won't be disappointed, I swear!” 

 

Once they gathered all their stuff, they started to climb down the stairs. 

 

Umi wasn't exactly a fan of ramen, but hanging out with her friends was not a chance she was going to miss. Even if said friends were clearly hiding something.

 

_ I'm worrying too much. _

 

She wondered if her worry was justified, or even real to begin with.

 

Either way, she was going to uncover the truth rather than regretting it later.

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe this. Are you serious?! And why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Eli slammed her fist in frustration, glaring harshly at Nico. The latter flinched at the blonde's outburst, but instead of feeling intimidated she felt her own frustration overtaking her.

 

“It wasn't my fault! I had no other option! It was that or watching Kotori get hit by that car! And I planned to tell you yesterday, but neither of you got my hints.”

 

Eli stood up from the desk she was leaning on, rubbing her forehead as if such action could somehow erase everything that had happened so far. “I just can't believe it. First Maki and now Kotori? Who's next, Umi? Why don't we tell everyone? Is that what you want?” At each of her sentences the blonde's tone raised up, her face contorted by anger.

 

“Both cases were an accident!” Nico raised up her voice as well, snarling. She waved her hands in the air in unison with her emotions. “It wasn't my fault!”

 

“Well, you won't call it an accident when one of them ends up dead!” Eli retorted. “It's because you're so reckless that you get in these kind of situations in the first place!”

 

“Oh then, _Eli-sama_ _,_ why don't you show me the correct way to be? Because you're sooo _perfect_ and obviously know how to handle life.” Nico’s tone was charged with cynicism and venom as she smiled in mockery. “Like you used to do in the past.”

 

“You little…!” Eli stomped in fury towards Nico, and she immediately regretted her foolish words as the blonde looked decided to beat her up.

 

Thankfully, she wasn't alone in the Student Council room. Chains shot up from the floor and restrained Eli.

 

“You both are fighting like little kids.” Nozomi calmy said from her spot at the window, holding a card between her fingers.

 

“Nozomi, get these off me!” Eli yelled, struggling against the chains.

 

“Not until you calm down.” Nozomi replied, shifting her turquoise eyes from the blonde to the raven-haired girl. “And until Nicocchi apologizes.”

 

“Haaa?! Why do I have to-”

 

“Nico.”

 

Nico closed her mouth under Nozomi's warning glare. She sighed and dropped her eyes, mumbling. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Do you really mean it?” Nozomi raised an eyebrow at Nico's half-hearted apology. 

 

Nico groaned under her breath but looked directly at Eli, her ruby eyes softening. “I'm sorry, Eli. That was uncalled for. Really.”

 

Eli slowly lowered her gaze towards Nico, ceasing her futile attempts to wiggle free. “It's okay. I'm sorry too. I was just releasing my anger on you.”

 

At this, Nozomi broke the spell and soon Eli was free again. “See? It's better when we are all friends. And it's too early in the morning to be fighting, anyway.”

 

“That's your worry?” Nico asked in disbelief, shoving her hands into her blazer’s pockets. “I just hope this doesn't get any more messier than what already is.”

 

“How did Kotori take all this information?” Eli asked after a few seconds, crossing her arms.

 

“Surprisingly...well.” Nico hesitated. “She didn't doubt me or Miss Minami. And yesterday she wouldn't stop thanking me over and over for saving her life, to the point in which it started to be annoying…”

 

“Awww, don't be like that with Kotori-chan. She really _is_ grateful.” Nozomi’s lips curved in a lopsided smile, and Nico somehow felt the fortune-teller was mocking her through that smile.

 

“I know she is, but yesterday because of that Umi almost discovered what happened.”

 

“Umi?” Eli asked in alarm. “Why?”

 

“Relax.” Nico assured, smiling. “I said ‘almost’. I managed to deceive her with Nico-nii’s masterful lying skills.” 

 

“That doesn't make me feel relaxed at all.” Eli frowned, completely ignoring Nico's idol persona.

 

“Wow, thanks.” Nico’s smile melted.

 

“We should all talk together about this.” Nozomi suggested. “In that way we won't get any more surprises or unnecessary conflict.”

 

“But when?” Eli asked. “And where?”

 

“How about today, at night?” Nico perked up.

 

“At night?” Nozomi's brow knitted together in thought. “That's rather dangerous, Nicocchi. What if a demon attacks us?”

 

“If we are all together we can handle it, right? There's no demon who can beat us.”

 

“I'm glad you think that Nicocchi, but the idea is to keep Kotori-chan safe. Miss Minami wasn't happy when she told us what had happened, you know.” 

 

“Urk…” Nico shrunk back at the mention of the Principal. It brought back memories of the accident and the face she put when Nico showed up with Kotori at her house, the latter almost frozen after the ordeal she went through in such a short amount of time.

 

“Let's avoid talking about this with the others, just as we do with Maki.” Eli stood up and glanced at the clock. “Class is about to start. We still have time to think this through.”

 

Nico and Nozomi nodded, following the blonde out of the Student Council room. 

 

“Talking about Maki-chan, who's going to break up the news to her about Kotori-chan?” Nozomi wondered.

 

The petite girl sneered. “I'll tell that loser what's been happening lately.”

 

“I have the feeling that's only going to end up in an argument.” Eli said, sighing.

 

“Hey, have a little faith in me!”

 

As the three seniors made their way down towards their classroom, they failed to notice a certain blue-haired second-year eavesdropping around the corner.

 

“Maki, huh…”

 

* * *

 

“Maki.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

The redhead almost dropped the tomato she was about to put in her mouth when Umi stood in front of her at the first-years’ classroom.

 

“Umi-chan, what are you doing here?” Rin asked, surprised.

 

“Did you come to have lunch with us?” Hanayo smiled softly at the second-year. 

 

Umi politely returned her smile. “Regrettably, no. I would like to speak with Maki about the lyrics for our next song.”

 

“Eeeh? Can't you wait until after school for that?” The redhead slowly lowered her tomato, internally unsettled at Umi's presence, not knowing why.

 

“Maki, please.” Umi begged. “It's urgent.”

 

_ What could possibly be urgent about lyrics? _

 

Maki settled down her chopsticks, sighing. “Fine. Tell me what's wrong.”

 

“Actually, can we go outside?” Umi hesitantly asked, briefly glancing towards Rin and Hanayo. Maki followed her eyes, understanding right away.

 

“Hanayo, make sure Rin doesn't steal my food.” The redhead said as she stood up. “I'll be right back.”

 

“Sure, Maki-chan.” Hanayo smiled, stopping with her chopstick Rin’s attempt to steal the redhead's food. 

 

Maki silently followed the older girl, arriving to the music room, where they usually discussed about songs. Thankfully most of the time it was empty, probably due to the constant presence of the redhead and the sort of “owning” aura she projected towards the piano, as if only _she_ was authorized to play it.

 

It was a silly thought, but a thought she did not dislike nonetheless.

 

“Then, what is it?” Maki, by inertia, sat at the piano’s bench, her fingers twitching automatically in response at the huge instrument she adored so much. “What's the problem with Love Wing Bell?”

 

“Maki.” Umi stared strangely at the redhead, her amber eyes distant. “I lied to you. I'm very sorry.”

 

Maki had trouble processing her words, thinking she heard wrong. “Pardon me?”

 

The second-year’s expression hardened all of a sudden. “I do not wish to speak about the lyrics.”

 

The redhead's heartbeat picked up speed, feeling her muscles tensing. “E-Eh?”

 

“Maki.” Umi repeated. “Please tell me the truth. What happened to Kotori? Why were the seniors talking about her and  _ you _ ? What's going on?”

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Maki widened her eyes in bewilderment, completely lost. “What are we even talking about here?”

 

“Maki, don't play dumb.” Umi clenched her fists. “You all clearly know something that we don't. Please, enlighten me in the matter.”

 

Maki opened her mouth but words seemed to be stuck at her throat.  A hand flew towards her hair without her noticing.

 

After a few tense seconds in complete silence, Maki mustered the courage to speak again. “Umi, I really don't know what you’re talking about. I swear.” 

 

Umi's face twisted in an unreadable emotion but she remained composed, her posture perfect. “I see that you regard me as a fool. That you, Eli, Nozomi and...even Kotori regard us as fools. But don't be mistaken; I can see things which people normally can't see.”

 

Maki jumped from the bench, almost dropping it in the process. “You can also see demons?!”

 

“H-Huh?” The second-year was deeply startled by such a question. “Demons? What do you mean?”

 

The disappointment Maki felt at her response could not be described. She sat back in the bench, averting her eyes. “It's nothing.”

 

Umi recovered quickly from the previous question. “It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's going on. It's just that…”

 

“Umi?” Worried, the redhead glanced at the older girl when her sentence was not finished. 

 

“It's nothing. I apologize for bothering you and taking your time. I'll take a leave.”

 

“Wait, Umi!” Maki stood up again, but her calling fell on deaf ears as the second-year left the room, leaving the door open.

 

_ What just happened?! _

 

Why Umi specifically talked to  _ her _ , as if she somehow could knew the answers to the questions she had? Was she even referring to what Maki knew in the first place?

 

_ It doesn't make sense. _

 

“I guess the discussion didn't go so well.” A new voice said from the distance and when the redhead moved her amethyst eyes she saw Nico, poking her head through the open door.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Maki asked, her tone harsher than intended. Nico noticed it and frowned at her.

 

“Wow, rude. Is that how you greet people?”

 

“That's how I greet people who talk behind my back.” The redhead replied, raising an accusing eyebrow towards the petite girl.

 

“What are-” Nico stopped, her face dawning with realization. “Were you listening?”

 

“I wasn't, but apparently Umi was.” Maki pursued her lips. “Why were you talking about Kotori? About me?”

 

Nico looked ready to jump out the window at any moment. “This is bad…”

 

“Nico-chan?”

 

“Do you have time for a story?” Nico asked, through her way of asking it left no room for debate. 

 

“If you make it a short one, then sure.” Maki shrugged.

 

“Aren't you a spoiled child.” Nico entered the music room and closed the door, making sure nobody was around before doing so.

 

* * *

 

Umi swiftly returned to her hiding spot just as Nozomi turned around for the second time. Holding her breath, the blue-haired girl remained as stiff as possible, almost gluing herself to the wall in hopes of passing unnoticed. She heard some distant voices, but with her heart pounding wildly in her chest she couldn’t make out the words.

 

She never tailed someone before, even less her _own_ friends, as if they were some kind of criminals and she was a detective. But what else could they be doing at night in Yoyogi park? After overhearing Kotori talking with Eli after school practice, she knew it wasn’t to hang out like normal friends. 

 

She was determined to find the truth. And as she slowly peeked around the corner, heart in her throat, she was glad for once to have light feet. Her friends continued and entered the deserted park.

 

Nozomi, Eli, Nico, Maki and Kotori slowly walked until they were facing the lake. They stopped and started talking.

 

_ Now’s my chance. _

 

Barely making a sound in the grass, Umi quickly passed from tree to tree and hid behind a bush, breathing as quietly as possible. Thankfully, besides the sound of the crickets, the park was almost dead silent. Her friends’ voices were clear from her hiding place.

 

“So it’s true…” Umi heard Maki breath out, looking at Kotori. 

 

“It is, Maki-chan.” Kotori confirmed, nodding. “I was saved by Nico-chan. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be speaking with you right now.”

 

“B-But…” Maki hesitated briefly. “You just accept it like that?”

 

“What do you mean?” Kotori replied, confused.

 

“ _I_ stopped a car with my bare hands, Maki-chan. I think that’s enough proof.” Nico interrupted, her voice laced with incoming irritation. “Besides, she’s not as rational as you. You didn’t fully believe in demons even when you were capable of _seeing_ them.”

 

“We didn’t come here to talk about me.” Maki crossed her arms. Even without seeing her face, Umi knew she was scowling. 

 

“Actually, we did.” Eli said. “We need to clarify some things.”

 

“Like what?” Maki asked in surprise.

 

“Your position in the Society.” Nozomi jumped in. 

 

_ Society? _

 

“E-Eh?” The redhead subtly backed away from the seniors. “What are you saying?”

 

“Don’t panic, Maki-chan. Is still your choice.” Nozomi clarified. “But if you continue involving yourself in this world, it won’t be anymore.”

 

“Involving?” Maki repeated in shock. “I haven’t been doing it on purpose! I got dragged in this world without my consent, just like Kotori!”

 

“Maybe you’re right.” Nico conceded. “But after learning the truth you have been doing nothing but demand explanations and explanations.” The petite girl stopped briefly, taking a breath to calm herself down. “How can you call that ‘without your consent’?”

 

“Then why did Nozomi and Eli explained things to me anyways? And what about A-RISE, taking me to their mission? Don’t push the blame on me when you guys are partly -if not completely- to blame too!” Maki steadily raised her tone at each of her sentences. Umi heard an annoyed scuff from Nico. That was not good.

 

“Maki, calm down.” Eli said, putting her arm in front of Nico. “We’re not blaming you. And is true that our actions have not been the best, but we had no other choice. We just want to protect you.”

 

“And why only if I join will I be safer? What about Kotori? She’s not in and she’s still walking around like nothing.” The redhead replied. There was silence afterwards.

 

“H-Huh..?” Maki turned to look at Kotori, who grew suspiciously quiet when the topic came back to her. “You’re not, right, Kotori?”

 

“Maki-chan…” Kotori started. “I-I am…”

 

Umi’s body trembled. What nonsense were they talking about?! Why was A-RISE mentioned? A billion questions swirled in her mind at the same time, making it hard to concentrate and even harder to remain hidden. 

 

She had never felt this anxious before. Not even when she was about to do her first idol performance with only Kotori and Honoka. 

 

That’s when she realized that her body wasn’t trembling because of her anxiety. The temperature suddenly dropped, and the crickets were not singing anymore. The silence around her was heavier than the dread pulling away at her heart.

 

There was something behind her.

 

She had no time to turn around. She was paralyzed, frozen in fear. Umi had no control of her body anymore.

 

“Umi, move!” A voice screamed. It was above her.

 

“UMI!” The voice repeated, louder. She hesitantly looked up. Eli was standing there, holding a weapon above her, as if she was struggling against an opposing force. 

 

But as Umi ordered her muscles to move and scrambled away, she saw  _ nothing _ _.  _ The blonde jumped backwards and the bush where she was hiding before was squashed.  _ But nothing was there. _

 

Umi could feel panic swelling in her chest and turning off her brain. She didn’t even register her hand being taken and being pulled away.

 

“Take them somewhere safe, Nicocchi!”

 

When she snapped out of her stupor, they were crossing the bridge in the middle of the lake. She was being pulled by Maki, and in front of her were Nico and Kotori.

 

She tried to say something, but only a pitiful whimper abandoned her mouth. They continued running and running, leaving Eli and Nozomi behind.

 

“STOOOP!” Umi yelled at the top of her lungs, yanking her arm away and stopping abruptly. Maki reacted too late and collided with Nico, almost sending them both to the ground.

 

“U-Umi-chan!” Kotori stared at her in worry. “What are you doing?”

 

“I should be doing that question!” Umi said, gasping for air. “Why are we running?”

 

“Because we don’t want to die?” Maki replied, exasperated. 

 

“Die from what? Why did we leave Eli and Nozomi behind?!”

 

“This is not the best time for questions, Umi!” Nico warned, looking past her. “They can handle themselves! You can’t!”

 

“You’re not making any sense!” Umi narrowed her eyes. “I refuse to cooperate if you don’t tell me the truth.”

 

“Umi, I understand how you feel, but this is _really_ not the right moment to demand explanations!” Maki desperately said. “We should get out of here!”

 

The blue-haired girl was taken by surprise when Kotori held her hand firmly. “Umi-chan, please. Listen to them. Listen to our friends. They are not lying.”

 

Umi scrutinized Kotori’s amber eyes. They shone with a determination she was not used to. Everyone was looking at her with raw desperation in their eyes, making her feel guilty for something that she was not even sure what it was. But if there’s was something that Umi really disliked, it was being a burden.

 

She nodded and they all resumed their running. 

 

When they crossed the bridge Umi felt something tugging at her left foot. Not even having time to react or scream, she was suddenly being dragged away towards the lake. She tried to hold to  _ anything _ _ ,  _ but when she felt cold water surrounding her and pressing down on her, she closed her eyes and mouth, praying for a miracle.

 

* * *

 

When Umi woke up coughing violently, she certainly didn’t expect to be alive in the first place. Her uniform was soaked in water, and her lungs were frantically begging for air. Maki was above her, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and sighing out in relief.

 

“Umi-chan!” As soon as she sit up she felt Kotori embracing her tightly. “You’re fine!”

 

“Look out!” Not even having time to think, Umi was pushed to the ground along with Kotori as a tree flew above them.

 

“Mou, Nico-chan! Can you be more careful?!” Maki yelled, letting go of the second-years and sitting up.

 

“Sorry!” Nico apologized from the distance. 

 

“Kotori, you can let go of me now.” Umi awkwardly pointed out when the ashen-haired girl held onto her for dear life.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Kotori quickly stood up and helped Umi. Not too far away was Nico, jumping around and dodging at  _ nothing _ _. _

 

“What is she doing?” Umi asked, not believing her eyes when the trees spread around were either torn apart or crushed. 

 

“What do you see?” Asked Maki instead, also looking at the petite girl’s fast movements.

 

“Just Nico moving around, being chased by nothing.” 

 

“What if I tell you that she’s actually escaping from something, but you can’t see it?”

 

“What?” Umi raised her eyebrows in disbelief, narrowing her eyes at the redhead. “That’s impossible, Maki.”

 

“If it’s impossible, then how do you explain the trees?” She retorted.

 

Umi said nothing. There was no explanation. Her expression must has been an answer to Maki as she said nothing more.

 

“Come on.” The redhead stood up. “Let’s try to get away from here.”

 

But what Umi saw next rooted her to her spot. Maki, who was facing back from the fight, turned around in alarm. Kotori gasped. 

 

The redhead was pushed backwards by Nico. Something splattered around her, repeatedly.

 

_ Blood. _

 

The raven-haired girl raised her right arm with difficulty, bringing it down with even more effort to later collapse forward on the grass, unmoving.

 

“Nico-chan!” Maki was the first one to react, squatting down and delicately turning the petite girl on her back. 

 

Umi had to avert her eyes in order to keep her stomach’s contents inside. Such an injury was impossible to survive, especially for someone as small as Nico.

 

When she understood the meaning of her thoughts, she wished she hadn’t thought them in the first place. From the corner of her eye she noticed Kotori trembling, or maybe it was her own violent trembling that altered her perception. Either way, she had no idea how to properly react or act. 

 

It was a mistake.

 

It was a mistake following her friends.

 

Was it…?

 

* * *

 

“...And that’s basically what happened.” Umi concluded, her voice almost a whisper. “Before you arrived.”

 

“I see.” Tsubasa nodded. 

 

“So _you_ were the one following us.” Nozomi stated. “I wasn’t sure about it, but I had a nagging feeling that someone was on our steps back then.”

 

“And you didn’t say anything?” Eli asked. 

 

“She just said she wasn’t sure about it.” Nico said, her memory refreshed by Umi’s story. “And I don’t think it would had made much of a difference, anyway.” 

 

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault…” Kotori apologized, casting her eyes down. “I should have been more careful…”

 

“That’s not true, Kotori.” Nico disagreed, shaking her head. “ _ I  _ should have been more careful. It’s because of me that we’re in this situation to begin with.” 

 

“Let’s not get into a guilt-trip. What’s done is done. We should be focusing on what to do  _ now _ _. _ ” Eli started. “For starters, what to do about Umi.”

 

“Allow me to speak, Ayase-san.” Tsubasa said. “We would like to speak with Sonoda-san and Minami-san, if possible.”

 

Both second-years stiffened when their names were mentioned. 

 

“Why?” Eli asked quickly, defensive. 

 

“Just to fill them in.” Anju clarified, taking a sip. “Nothing else. And don't you plan on eating? We picked the best from our kitchen. Don’t let it go to waste.” At her final sentence, the ginger girl smiled, probably trying to soothe the tense atmosphere. Eli was about to protest but Nozomi stopped her. “After such a battle you must be hungry.”

 

“Definitely.” Nico agreed, happily resuming her feast. The second one to reach for food was Kotori, then slowly the Otonokizaka girls lowered their defenses and did the same.

 

They ate mostly in silence. After they were all done, only Nico and Maki stood outside UTX, Nozomi and Eli deciding to stay until A-RISE was done with Kotori and Umi.

 

A slight breeze rushed over as the night deepened, unaware of what happened underneath it. 

 

Nico released a deep sigh, completely exhausted. “That could had been worse.”

 

“You tell me.” Maki replied beside her, staring at the distant lights and the cars passing by. “I'm worried about Kotori and Umi.”

 

Nico stretched herself, making her way down the stairs. “Worry more about yourself, Maki-chan.” 

 

“About that.” Maki caught up with Nico, who seemed to be quickening her pace. “What did Nozomi mean, back at the park?”

 

“I don't know, Maki-chan.” The petite girl replied, not bothering to stop.

 

“You don't know? Wait, Nico-chan!” Annoyed, the redhead surpassed Nico and stood in front of her, blocking her way. “I'm not buying that.”

 

“Well, too bad, it’s the truth.” Nico tensed her jaw and went around Maki, who bit her lip in irritation and grabbed the petite girl's arm.

 

“Nico-chan.”

 

“Look, Maki.” Nico snapped, yanking her arm away. “I'm tired of always being doubted. Could you shut up for a second and mind your own business?”

 

The redhead was taken aback at Nico's sudden twist of mood. “Why is it so hard for you to answer a simple question?”

 

“Why is it so hard for you to understand that you're not the only one affected by this?!” Nico yelled back.

 

Maki's own mood worsened at her words. “Oh, so suddenly everything is about you. I get it, you're the center of the universe and stuff, so we should all pity you and your tragic life.”

 

“Stop right there.” Nico warned, harsh. Her voice was sharper than a knife. The redhead did as told, knowing she was walking on a landmine. 

 

“I'm sorry.” She said, averting her eyes from Nico's fierce ones. 

 

“Now you are.” Nico scuffed, almost amused. “It's a little too late, though.”

 

“Huh?” The redhead quirked an eyebrow at her, confused. “What’s wrong with you today?”

 

“It's your fault.” The petite girl whispered, with quiet rage. But Maki heard her nonetheless.

 

“My fault?” She asked, offended. “As far as I know, it was _your_ fault what happened with Kotori and Umi, not mine.”

 

“Not you too.” Nico grunted under her breath. “It's because you were distracted that I had to save you and get stabbed. It's because of you that Kotori and Umi had to witness such a gruesome scene.”

 

Maki widened her eyes. So _that's_ what happened. “I…” She hesitated, struggling for words. “It's not fair to push the blame on me.”

 

“And it's fine to push it on someone else?” Nico shook her head. “We're just going in circles here.”

 

“It's because you're not making any sense.” Maki crossed her arms.

 

_ What's wrong with her? _

 

The petite girl sighed, looking up at the sky. “Whatever. Just mind your own business.”

 

Nico turned around and walked away, but Maki didn't make an effort to stop her this time. 

 

_ Nico-chan? _

 

* * *

 

“Nozomi.”

 

The purple-haired girl giggled when her name was said with a bit of irritation. She hoisted up a box from a truck and left it with the steadily growing pile outside. “What is it, Elicchi?”

 

“I know we have an oath to help everyone in need, but really, Nozomi?” The blonde stared in disbelief at her, blue eyes narrowed and hands gesturing to the boxes around them. 

 

“You’re so heartless, Elicchi. Don’t tell me you only help when money is involved?” Nozomi feigned shock, even disappointment. “I thought you were better than that.”

 

“That’s not what I meant!” The blonde denied, flustered. Nozomi impishly smiled, enjoying the chance to push Eli’s buttons.

 

“Then you only help when it has some benefit behind? That’s even worse. You suck, Elicchi.”

 

“Are you mocking me?” Eli asked, unamused.

 

“How could I? I would never dare to mess around with the cute and clever Elichika.”

 

“Now you’re just doing that on purpose. And you know we have more pressing matters to attend to, especially after what happened yesterday."

 

Nozomi laughed at the irritation on Eli’s face. She looked endearingly cute. “Well, there’s no harm in helping an old lady settling down in her new apartment, right?”

 

Eli sighed, her lips twitching in a smile. “I guess not.”

 

“And after this we can go eat parfaits. How does that sound, eh?”

 

“Nozomi, I’m not a kid.” Eli frowned at her. “Besides, I don’t have any money right now.”

 

“It’s on me.” The purple-haired girl offered. The blonde immediately started to refuse. “And I can get you the double chocolate one.”

 

“Really?!” Eli’s face lit up in excitement. “I-I mean, really?” Embarrassed, the blonde averted her eyes, trying to look serious.

 

“Really~ Only if you help me, though.”

 

“Deal.” Eli nodded, determination filling her eyes. Nozomi couldn’t help but feel warm bubbles in her chest at the blonde’s childish behaviour. 

 

_ You don’t realize how cute you are, Elicchi. _

 

“Besides, this is a great chance to spend some time alone, don’t you think?” Nozomi said, trying her best not to smile in a flirty way, even if her intention was the complete opposite.

 

Eli tilted her head in confusion. “What are you saying? We spent a lot of time together.”

 

Nozomi internally facepalmed. “You’re so dense, Elicchi.”

 

“Dense?” The blonde shook her head. “Whatever. We should get moving. We already wasted enough time here.”

 

“Wow, so talking to me is a waste of time? I’m hurt, Elicchi.” Nozomi picked up the last box from the truck and left it in the ground.

 

“Stop twisting around my own words!” Eli complained.

 

When no reply came back, the blonde turned around, slightly worried. Nozomi was lost in her own world, replaying a scene in her mind she wished she could just forget.

 

_ Should I tell her? _

 

“Nozomi?”

 

_ I trust her. _

 

“Elicchi, I have something to tell you.”

 

* * *

 

Nico put the grocery bags on the counter and shuffled her hair, pretty sure she forgot half the stuff she was supposed to get.

 

_ I'm such a mess. _

 

Even her own apartment, once tidy, was now upside-down. The dishes lay on the sink, untouched, her laundry basket was barely containing her clothes and she couldn't remember when was the last time she changed her bed’s sheets.

 

_ Why am I so restless? _

 

Was it because she hadn't spoke to Maki since that day at UTX? Was it because Umi avoided her whenever she had the chance? Was it because of the sound she just heard behind her back?

 

Wait.

 

She didn't have the time to react. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and the next thing she knew she was lying on the floor, her vision blurred and her consciousness drifting away.

 

“You have caused enough trouble, Yazawa Nico.”

 

Nico tried to discern the twisted shape of the person looking down at her, but her vision failed her. Why did it look so familiar? 

 

“Maki…?”

 

The figure said nothing. It just stood there, violet eyes empty.

 

“Ma...ki…”

 

Nico blacked out.

 


End file.
